Idol
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: El mundo de la farándula no es sencillo, esta lleno de estrés, de dolor y de bastante cansancio. Es difícil tener tiempo para uno mismo, y más difícil es comprender que sucede contigo cuando tienes una entrevista a las tres y vas tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Hace tiempo que no me paseo por acá, ya lo extrañaba xD

* * *

Quien diga que ser cantante es fácil, obviamente no ha estado en la vida de Miku Hatsune por un día. Levantarse temprano, correr hasta la agencia donde esperaba su manager y de ahí subir a su auto que la guiaría a set de filmación, a la disquera, a shows de televisión, estaciones de radio, tiendas comerciales, set de fotografía, ir con patrocinadores, ensayos de canto y baile. ¿Quién diablos dijo que ser cantante era fácil? Seguramente alguien quien no lo era.

Suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el vidrio del auto, observó las calles y estas estaban casi desiertas; como no estarlo si era miércoles a las doce y tantas de la noche, prácticamente era jueves ya. Iban a un programa de televisión, donde daría comienzo su _Comeback_ , aún no tenía ni el vídeo musical y ya estaba promocionando la canción. Su productor de verdad amaba hacer las cosas al revés. Suspiró de nuevo al ver como comenzaban a haber más autos y luces.

La televisora estaba rodeada de autos, tanto de cantantes y sus equipos como de fieles fans. En verdad, los premios debían ser para sus fans, ellos eran tan adorables que la iban a ver incluso si al día siguiente debían ir a trabajar o a la escuela. Ellos eran los importantes, no ella. Su auto aparcó en el estacionamiento cerrado, bajó y sus guardaespaldas la ayudaron con su bolsa. Escuchó gritos de sus fans, se giró y los saludó con una radiante sonrisa, los gritos aumentaron.

Ingresó a la construcción y esta era sofocante, se quitó el abrigo mientras seguía a su manager. Iban hacía las bambalinas, donde estaban los demás cantantes que estaban preparándose. Una vez ingresó, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas. Comenzó a dar grandes pasos, esquivando con agilidad a otros cantantes, bailarines, maquillistas y demás. Se inclinaba con respeto y sonreía cada que se encontraba con alguien de frente. Escuchaba gritos, risas, chistes y quejas. ¡Claro que ser cantante era fácil! Imbécil aquel que dijo eso.

El lugar estaba dividido por cubículos, sin puerta, desgraciadamente, pero con una placa de papel que indicaba a quien pertenecía cada cubículo. Encontró el suyo e ingresó seguida de su manager que había dejado atrás en el momento que ingresaron al _infierno_. Su equipo de vestuario y maquillaje ya estaba ahí, esperando por ella. Arrojó sin cuidado su maleta y su abrigo a una esquina de la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente al espejo. Sus maquillistas no tardaron nada en deshacer su coleta mal hecha y a pasar el cepillo por sus hebras.

Suspiró, sacando todo su estrés. Su presentación era hasta las dos de la mañana, bastante cutre, la verdad, pero no podía quejarse; un horario es un horario. Prefería tener listo todo mucho antes, así al menos podía calmarse un poco después o calentar o ver que había de nuevo en su club de fans, hacía ya un tiempo que no entraba a su página. Quizás dar un agradecimiento a sus fans antes del espectáculo estaría bien, pero antes debía tener su cabello hecho.

Dejando que los profesionales se encargaran, decidió observar lo más que podía atrás ves de su espejo. Observaba quienes pasaban fuera de su cubículo, algunos cantantes los reconocía; ya fuera porque había hablado con ellos o porque los había escuchado antes y visto en programas. Algunos tantos no le sonaban de nada, como ese chico que parecía bastante entretenido en su teléfono.

Hace bastante dejo de preguntarse o preocuparse por los nuevos talentos, eran demasiados y no tenía memoria para saber quiénes eran todos, pero ese chico se veía sin duda interesante. Estaba sentado en una silla de plástico, no es como si les dieran sillones de cuero, su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa y recargado en una botella de plástico llena de agua y descansaba los codos en la mesa que también era de plástico. Ya estaba completamente vestido por lo visto, además de maquillado ya que alcanzó a ver el delineador negro, su cabello rojizo tenía unas cuantas ondas aunque la mayoría era cubierto por la gorra que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

–Meiko, ¿quién es él? –. Preguntó, señalando el reflejo en el espejo.

Su manager dejó de ver su teléfono y observó a donde le indicaban. Dio una mirada rápida y regresó a su teléfono. El cabello de Miku estaba casi listo, necesitaba el maquillaje y el vestuario para poder respirar en paz por unos cuantos minutos.

–Si mal no recuerdo, Fukase–. Contestó, tecleando con furia. –Hace unos cuantos meses debuto, por lo que se ve es bastante bueno. Ha ganado fama en muy poco tiempo–.

Miku realizó un sonido afirmativo, pero siendo sincera no le sonaba de nada el nombre. Aunque no se sorprendía, sino tenía tiempo para decirle a sus fans lo mucho que los quería, menos tiempo tenía para escuchar la radio y ver los nuevos talentos. Como no había nada interesante que ver, además de sí misma o su equipo, dejó que su mirada se detuviera en el chico. Observó como subió su pierna derecha a la silla y usaba su rodilla de apoyo. También observó cuando le entregaron unas galletas y lo observó comerlas.

Una de las cosas que Miku más odiaba eran las dietas, no evitó hacer gestos de envidia al ver como el chico, _Fukase_ , debía recordar su nombre, saboreaba las galletas y… ¡Dios santo! Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo estaba la mesa. Había envoltorios de golosinas por toda la mesa, unas cuantas bolsas y abrigos, pero alrededor de él, especialmente alrededor del teléfono, había envolturas de galletas, frituras e incluso alcanzó a ver una hamburguesa a medio terminar. Todo lleno de migajas. Su envidia se transformó en asco, ¿cómo podía tener así su mesa? ¿Eso eran patatas fritas regadas por la mesa? Arrugó la nariz ante el espectáculo.

Una mano en su mejilla le hizo ver hacia adelante, al parecer el cabello estaba listo. Su natural cabello lacio estaba peinado en dos coletas y ahora habían rizos, su flequillo caía con gracia sobre sus cejas, cubriéndolas. Los caireles se movieron con elegancia cuando movió la cabeza a los lados para ver sus flancos. Sus maquillistas se pusieron frente a ella, dándole la espalda al espejo. Uno de ellos cubrió su única fuente de entretenimiento. Con nada más interesante que ver, observó su reflejo.

Capa tras capa, cubrían con eficacia cualquier imperfección que podría tener su piel, como aquella pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, o su lunar en el cuello del lado derecho casi imposible de ver pero fue igualmente cubierto. Sus pestañas fueron erizadas y cubiertas con rímel negro, el delineador negro pasó por parpados superiores, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos tuvo que mirar el techo, para el delineado inferior. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para la sombra en los parpados, su boca entre abierta, sintiendo los pinceles sobre sus labios secos.

Lo único que le desagradaba del maquillaje eran las capa infinitas, prefería algo más natural y sin tanto accesorio, pero no tenía derecho a opinar; sus maquillistas sabían más que ella en ese ámbito. Los tres pares de manos se redujeron a uno, abrió los ojos y una chica trabajaba en sus mejillas. Había vuelto a tener espacio suficiente para ver alrededor. Sus ojos viajaron al chico de antes, su postura había cambiado, ahora estaba con ambos pies en el suelo y veía algo en su teléfono con la boca abierta.

–Meiko–. Volvió a llamar y la mujer levantó la mirada para verla. –Préstame tu teléfono–.

La mujer mayor arqueó una ceja, no muy contenta, y volvió la vista a su pantalla móvil. –Tienes el tuyo, úsalo–.

–Lo deje en mi maleta–.

–Ese no es mi problema–.

Miku gruñó ante la nula cooperación de su manager, vaya ayudante le habían dado. Aún no podía levantarse y la verdad tenía curiosidad sobre Fukase, quería ver que tan bueno era, para ver si su fama equiparaba su talento pero no podía sin un aparato mágico con internet. Observó a Meiko por el reflejo y después a Fukase, ¿qué todos tenían el teléfono a su mano menos ella? Refunfuñó.

–Dame mi bolso entonces–. Pidió.

Meiko suspiró y Miku gruñó, la mayor no se molestó en levantarse y solo observó alrededor a ver si la encontraba. La halló en la esquina cerca de la puerta, se quejó al ver que tendría que levantarse pero al final lo hizo y sacó la maleta de abajo del abrigo, sin molestarse en levantar la prenda. Caminó hasta con la cantante y entregó la maleta.

Un gracias fue dicho y Miku abrió la maleta para hurgar en ella, Meiko volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba detrás de la cantante. Había de todo en su bolso; desde un espejo pequeño hasta rotuladores, nadie sabe cuando te encontraras un fan y la verdad prefería ir preparada. Se sorprendió al encontrar viejos boletos de cine de la última vez que había ido a ver una película con Gumi, hace ya casi tres meses. Cuando encontró su teléfono dejó caer su maleta frente a sus pies.

Dio una rápida mirada a Fukase y lo vio comiendo galletas de nuevo, ¿de dónde las sacó?, regresó la mirada a su teléfono y buscó el nombre del chico. Varios resultados aparecieron en segundos, desde redes sociales hasta su página oficial de fans. Era obvio que el chico cantaría, no por nada se encontraba ahí en ese momento, así que Miku solo buscó el día de su debut y la compañía a la cual estaba afiliado, además de ver sobre sus álbumes.

Descubrió que pertenecía a la misma compañía que el grupo ZOLA, con quienes ella había hecho una colaboración hace algún tiempo. Al parecer también había hecho colaboraciones con Flower, una cantante conocida por ser una de las más introvertidas. No evitó arquear las cejas al descubrir que también había hecho colaboraciones con cantantes extranjeros. Hasta había hecho modelaje y promociones para marcas de ropa deportiva.

La voz de su maquillista le permitió levantarse; su cabello y maquillaje estaban listos, ahora solo faltaba el vestuario y aunque eso sonaba sencillo, no lo era. Sacaron a todo el equipo masculino al pasillo, ya ellos decidían si descansar ahí o ir a las maquinas expendedoras por algo. Miku dejó su teléfono sobre el tocador y caminó hacía el resto de su equipo.

Como esos cubículos carecían de puerta, gracias señor constructor, se las arreglaron para colgar una manta, Meiko resguardaba la entrada y Miku era ayudada por su equipo. Se desprendió de su ropa cómoda y procedió a entrar en ese esponjoso vestido. El cambio fue rápido, tanto que casi se rompió una uña, no podía darse el lujo de rompérselas, esa mañana habían ido a la manicura. El cierre al final lo subió una de las chicas.

Una vez dentro del vestido, procedió a sentarse y colocarse los zapatos; malditos tacones de diecisiete centímetros. La manta fue retirada una vez se puso de pie. Las chicas comenzaron a preparar el vestuario, alisando la tela y acomodando los pliegues, acomodaban los tirantes y hacían de lo imposible para ocultar el sostén de la cantante. Una de las chicas revisó las uñas de Miku, para asegurarse de que ninguna uña estuviera dañada.

La cantante observó su equipo por un rato, antes de levantar la mirada y ver su reflejo. Vestido ampón de color azul cielo con blanco, zapatillas azules. Los tirantes del vestido eran ligeramente más gruesos que los de su sostén. Listones blancos sujetaban sus coletas. Sombras azul en sus parpados, labios rosados y rubor antinatural en sus mejillas. Suspiró, estaba casi lista y podría descansar al fin.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron de ella lo tomó como la señal final; estaba lista. Sin esperar nada caminó hasta Meiko y tomó asiento en la silla junto a su manager. Un gemido salió de sus labios y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que le proporcionaba la oscuridad. Abrió sus ojos después de unos segundos, miró hacía Meiko y se cruzó de piernas. Observó a la mayor teclear con fuerza la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.

–¿Qué pasa? –. Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Quieren que mañana comiences la grabación del vídeo musical–. Contestó molesta. –Mañana tienes una junta de fans, además de que la firma de autógrafos llevara mucho tiempo. En la tarde debemos ir a la entrevista en la radio y en la noche tienes que ir a un programa de variedades–.

–Suena poco–. Contestó la chica.

–Y lo es, el problema es que esas tres horas consumirán todo el día, no hay hora libre para el vídeo–.

Miku asintió, aunque quería grabar cuanto antes el vídeo, hacía tiempo que no tenía junta con sus fans y siendo sincera los extrañaba. Normalmente ninguna de esas cosas eran tan largas, pero ahora que regresaba a los escenarios y que su nuevo álbum estaba a la venta, obviamente las entrevistas iban a ser larguísimas, las platicas con sus fans también serían prolongadas y en el programa sería la comidilla. Suspiró y se levantó.

–Iré a dar una vuelta–. Comunicó y Meiko asintió.

Miku salió de la seguridad de su cubículo para enfrentarse con la marea de gente en el pasillo, camino hasta llegar al cubículo del que había sido su distracción y observó el interior. Solo se encontraba el equipo, y todos en sus teléfonos, al parecer Fukase ya había salido, eso significaba que iba antes que ella. Siguió caminando hasta salir de bambalinas, caminó con confianza por los pasillos de la construcción, saludando cortésmente.

Llegó a la sala principal, había sofás y una pequeña mesa, además de un gran televisor colgando de una pared que transmitía en vivo. Se detuvo, detrás de uno de los sofás. Varios lugares estaban ocupados, pero aún así podía sentarse si quería. Entre las personas que estaban sentados había desde cantantes hasta bailarines. Era un lugar comunitario para disfrutar del espectáculo. Se cruzó de brazos y observó las nítidas imágenes.

Sus ojos viajaban hacia la letra de la canción, que era puesta en la parte inferior izquierda de la transmisión, hasta la chica que bailaba y cantaba. Sus mejillas regordetas y rosadas, junto con su largo cabello negro le daban una apariencia adorable y Miku deseó poder pellizcas esas mejillas, tal vez lo lograría si se presente a la chica. Lo bueno de ser una idol súper conocida es que la mayoría de los otros cantantes la dejarían pellizcar sus mejillas.

La canción terminó y el público aplaudió, nadie en la sala lo hizo ya que no había porque. Entonces los presentadores salieron y comenzaron a conversar sobre los cantantes que estaban por pasar; conocía al chico, pero no a la chica. Piko al parecer no dejaría esa mirada de aburrimiento aunque fuera un presentador, no evitó rodar los ojos y sonreír divertida, se lo recalcaría al chico cuando pudiera. La conversación duro un poco más hasta que la pantalla se puso en negro. En la parte inferior izquierda salió _Fukase_ y el nombre de la canción.

Los gritos saturaron el sonido, y aumentaron cuando comenzó a sonar la música. Las luces se iluminaron, luces rojas, amarillas y blancas. En las pantallas traseras del escenario se mostraban colores amarillos y naranjas, se veía la típica ilustración de ondas de sonido moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Había chicas con shots bastante cortos y usando tops blancos y negros; si la dejaban ser sincera, eso dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Entre las cuatro féminas logró distinguir al chico de cabello rojo.

Las bailarinas ya habían comenzado su baile cuando él comenzó a caminar, hacía el frente. Las chicas a su lado seguían bailando y Miku no podía dejar de pensar que esos movimientos eran demasiado provocativos. Fukase cantó el primer párrafo mirando directo a la cámara, y caminó hacia atrás cuando regresó el instrumental.

Miku tragó duro y tenía unas ganas enormes de mirar a otro lado, el espectáculo que tenía frente suyo no era nada de lo que había esperado. Demasiados movimientos de cadera, demasiados _body roll_. El camarógrafo debía controlarse y dejar de enfocar a las bien torneadas piernas de las chicas o la cadera Fukase cada vez que hacía un movimiento bastante sugerente. Comenzó a rascar su piel cuando observó ese innecesario y bastante sensual toque que Fukase le dio a una de sus bailarinas en la espalda baja, ¿esa cara de satisfacción por parte de los dos había sido actuada o real? No quería saber.

Se mordió la lengua y decidió mejor fijarse en la música y no en la coreografía. A los pocos segundos se arrepintió cuando escuchó lo que parecían ser gemidos, no estaba segura si lo eran o no, pero por la entonación que daba el chico sonaban a unos malditos gemidos. Estaba siendo bastante incomodo de ver y aún así no podía apartar la mirada. El Fukase que vio comiendo galletas en una mesa hecha un asco no era el mismo Fukase que se estaba bailando entre chicas semidesnudas.

Miku sentía calor, aún con ese corto vestido que no cubría más allá de sus rodillas y carecía de mangas, sentía calor. Ya no eran las bailarinas, ya no era el ritmo de la música, ya no era nada más que el conjunto de todo lo que la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que varios grupos gustaban de hacer movimientos sugerentes, pero Fukase lo llevaba al extremo. Encajó sus uñas en su piel cuando el chico miró directo a la cámara y pasó la lengua por sus labios con una mirada que Miku no quería describir.

La canción terminó, la posición de las bailarinas y la de él era como la del principio. El público estalló en aplausos, la transmisión se puso en negro de nuevo y Piko con la otra chica reaparecieron. Miku dio media vuelta, sin saber que pensar y corrió hasta bambalinas, se abrió paso entre la gente y pidió perdón cada que chocó con alguien. Entró casi tropezando a su cubículo y se dejó caer en la silla junto a Meiko. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos estaban aferradas a los descansabrazos de la silla.

–¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó su manager, pero la chica no contestó. –Miku, que pasa–. Exigió.

La cantante negó con su cabeza y no le importó que su manager no se mostrara muy convencida. Miku se levantó y fue por su teléfono que seguía en el tocador. Lo tomó y escogió su última búsqueda, pero hora en búsqueda de vídeos. Encontró el vídeo de la canción que acababa de escuchar. Se detuvo por unos segundos, insegura de si verlo o no, lo pinchó y una señal apareció; _Mayoría de edad_. Debían estar jugando. Dudo un par de segundos antes de aceptar y dejar el video reproduciendo.

Se arrepintió casi al instante, si pensó que el baile en vivo había sido sugerente, lo del vídeo era explicito. Tomas más largas, casi no había baile y si se presentaba era demasiado explicito, tanto que parecía otra cosa en lugar de una coreografía. Las chicas no estaban en short y en top, estaban en _bikini_. Las tomas de Fukase distaban de ser tranquilas, el espacio personal entre ellas y él era inexistente, la forma que miraba a la cámara tampoco estaba catalogada pura y Miku de verdad deseaba cortarle esa maldita lengua.

El vídeo terminó, la pantalla se puso en negro y Miku miraba eso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tragó con dificultad y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sabía que el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas era totalmente natural ahora, la punta de sus orejas también eran rosadas y respiraba con rapidez. Chupó con fuerza su labio inferior, sin que le importase el labial y brillo que habían colocado antes sus maquillistas.

–Eso fue, sin duda, una cosa que no me esperaba y que me encanto–.

La voz detrás de ella la hizo saltar, casi tirando su teléfono, se giró y encontró a Meiko con una sonrisa, la mayor se cruzó de brazos. Miku no dijo nada, solo acunó su teléfono en su pecho; sintió como su corazón tamborileaba a gran velocidad en su pecho. Sus mejillas quemaban y su mente seguía en blanco. No sabía que decir, estaba molesta con Meiko por espiarla, pero tampoco es como si hubiera visto algo indecente; no comprendía porque se sentía como una niña que había sido atrapada viendo pornografía.

Sintió la mano de Meiko en su hombro y la observó, la castaña le sonreía con cariño casi maternal, sus ojos eran suaves y su sonrisa tranquila. Eso calmó a Miku de manera inexplicable, su agarre en el teléfono se suavizó.

–Está bien, Miku–. Comenzó Meiko. –Está bien, ¿sabes por qué? Porque para una idol tan ocupada como tú es normal estar frustrada sexualmente–.

Tardo exactamente cinco segundos en entender lo que decía su manager. El rostro de Miku se pintó de rojo, comenzó a temblar y sostuvo su teléfono con tanta fuerza que lo podría romper, se tensó y abrió la boca, grande, sin contemplaciones. Gritó furiosa, avergonzada y nerviosa, sobretodo la última. Meiko le miraba con comprensión, con supuesto entendimiento. Meiko le masajeó el hombro de manera reconfortante.

–¡No estoy frustrada sexualmente! –. Gritó, tan fuerte y estable como pudo.

El lugar quedó en silencio, no solo su cubículo, todo el lugar se quedó en un silencio pesado y denso. Miku observó alrededor, mirando a su equipo quienes le veían con sorpresa, a Meiko que se había alejado un paso de ella debido al grito, escaneó el lugar con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pasillo.

El cabello rojizo se pegaba a su frente y logró ver gotas de sudor resbalando por las sienes, su cabello alborotado y libre de gorra. Su pecho subía y bajaba algo rápido. Su mano derecha descansaba en su cuello con una toalla en ella. Ojos rojizos contra ojos turquesas. Miku sintió la vergüenza aumentar. Observó a Fukase llevarse la toalla a la boca, sus ojos se convertían en medias lunas y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

El chico se alejó lentamente, no antes de mirar la cara ruborizada de Miku una vez más. La chica logró ver la sonrisa que el otro intentaba ocultar con la toalla. El lugar seguía en silencio. Miku se recargó en el tocador, aún sin soltar el teléfono se llevó las manos a la cara, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Un sonido conocido llegó a sus oídos, había vuelto a reproducir el vídeo. Arrojó el teléfono contra la pared más cercana. Miku Hatsune no estaba frustrada sexualmente.

* * *

Tengo dos fics que terminar, uno de ellos es realmente importante y esta a tres capitulos de finalizar; ¿Qué hago? Escribo esto. ¡I'm a Genius!

Bien, quizás no lo soy xD Pero no lo pude evitar. Es la primera vez en la que, de verdad, soy capaz de tener una ship con Miku sin hacerla sufrir en el proceso. Porque si soy sincera, tengo unas cuantas ships, pero en todas Miku sale mal parada )': Fukase fue un regalo del cielo xD

No se como funciona el mundo de los idol en Japón, lamentablemente, así que me base en los idol coreanos. Muy ligeramente.

¡Y tengo unas ganas de hacer esto un long-fic!pero unas ganas, de las buenas. Pero antes debo acabar el otro fic )': Ya veré que hago.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.

Miku is thirsty, really thirsty xD

* * *

El sabor a café acaramelado sin duda la ayudo a despertar, aunque fuera un poco. Abrió su ojo izquierdo, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Las estilistas estaban ocupadas con su largo cabello, en el fondo notó a Meiko, leyendo una revista y al resto de su equipo en sus propios mundos. Alejó su café y lo dejó sobre el tocador, cerca de la plancha para el cabello y la secadora. Abrió el otro ojo y parpadeó con lentitud, se vio con detenimiento en el espejo; ojeras marcadas y labios secos. Quería lamerse los labios, pero no lo hizo.

Suspiró frustrada, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el terrible incidente donde gritó su vida intima. Dos semanas en las cuales no podía lamerse los labios en paz. Dos semanas enteras desde que trato lo mejor en olvidarse de Fukase y su estúpida sonrisa. ¿Quién diría que Fukase ya iba para tres en años en la industria y ella ni enterada? Abrió los ojos, solo para ver su desgastado rostro. Tenía veintidós, por el amor de dios, se veía mucho más vieja.

Las cosas iban bien, si lo pensaba detenidamente, iban perfectamente de no ser porque se ya no podía lamerse los labios en paz. Esa impura y contaminada imagen regresaba a su cabeza una y otra vez. _Estas exagerando_ , dijo Meiko. Ella no exageraba, aquel video era impuro, todo dentro de ese video estaba contaminado, incluso el sofá donde había estaba sentado el susodicho de su desgracia actual.

Suspiró una vez más cuando la obligaron a recargar la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y sintió la sustancia pegajosa y fría de la base. Esponjas suaves comenzaron a acariciar su piel, esparciendo la sustancia. Pues si lo pensaba, las cosas no estaban mal. Nadie había mencionado su grito indecoroso, absolutamente nadie, y eso la alegraba de verdad. Solo imaginar los encabezados diciendo que Hatsune estaba frustrada, estupideces. El delineador líquido tocó su parpado, estaba frio.

Estaban en el set de grabación. No había tenido tiempo para filmar adecuadamente debido a promociones y entrevistas. Había varias preguntas de sus fans en su sitio web, preguntando por el dichoso vídeo. Pues si grababa el vídeo no podía ir a juntas de fans, así que debían decidirse, porque ella no se podía partir en dos. Tomó su café de nuevo y lo llevó a su boca, degustando el caramelo y calmándose.

Era la una de la mañana y solo faltaban las últimas escenas. Deseaba acabar para limpiarse la cara y dormir por lo menos tres horas seguidas. Se levantó cuando estuvo lista. Caminó fuera del improvisado camerino y fue con el director, escuchaba los tacones de Meiko detrás suyo. El director de su nuevo vídeo era extranjero, lo cual le ayudaba ya que tenía que practicar su inglés. Conversaron un poco sobre la idea general, revisó el libreto y procedió a ir a su posición.

Su canción contaba con un estilo electrónico, así que el baile era un punto importante, lo cual causo noches enteras ensayando la coreografía. Sus dos vestuarios estaban compuestos de látex y eso la asfixiaba. Sentía como si no vistiera nada, pero por suerte ahora lo único que quedaba era la actuación. Tomó asiento en el sofá de cuero de color negro y un chirrido sonó cuando se dejó caer en el. Esperó pacientemente en lo que las cámaras se preparaban y observó a su alrededor. Localizó a sus bailarines que platicaban entre si, quien como ellos que tenían con quien compartir su desgracia y alegría.

El director la llamó y ella giró a verlo. No tenía tiempo para quejarse sobre su desgracia, tenía un vídeo que no se grabaría solo. Ya después ahogaría sus penas en chocolate que le pasaran de contrabando. Cruzó sus piernas con elegancia, la izquierda sobre la derecha, descansó su codo derecho sobre su rodilla y recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano; una sonrisa se formó en sus impecables y carnosos labios rojizos.

La grabación terminó hasta las tres de la mañana, estaba exhausta y comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor. Agradeció a todos por su participación con una sonrisa cansada y una reverencia corta, se despidió del director con un apretón de manos y de haber podido se habría ido, pero no. Meiko se quedo conversando con el equipo de producción, Miku suspiró y estiró sus brazos, su manager tardaría un poco y ella sentía que se sofocaba. Con señas logró comunicarle a Meiko que saldría y esta asintió.

No es como si andar con un traje de látex por los pasillos la emocionara, pero tampoco le molestaba, había tan poca gente caminando por ahí que era como si no hubiera nadie más. Pasaba las pequeñas monedas de su mano izquierda a la derecha, tarareaba el coro de su propia canción y sonrió al divisar la máquina expendedora. Por suerte existía ese mágico lugar en la empresa donde estaba lleno de máquinas expendedoras; dulces, bebidas, incluso pan. Observó cada una, pensando que escoger.

Se detuvo frente a una expendedora de líquidos, tenía la garganta seca, al igual que los labios y eso la estresaba de más. Una vez localizó la bebida que quería, tomó la primera moneda y la ingresó en la ranura, tomó la segunda e hizo lo mismo, tomó la tercera y su manicura le jugó una mala pasa; la pequeña moneda salió de sus dedos y en un intento de atraparla esta salió volando y rodó bajo la máquina contigua.

–Mierda–. No estaba bien que una idol maldijera, pero estaba cansada y estaba sola, tenía derecho.

Se inclinó frente a la máquina expendedora y pegó la mejilla al suelo frio y sucio, observó un destellante objeto al fondo. Metió el brazo derecho, estirándolo lo mejor que pudo, pero no alcanzó, frunció el ceño. Se acomodó diferente y pegó la mejilla a la máquina, estiró los dedos y con la punta de las uñas sintió el metal; ya podía saborear su jugo de uva. Se estiró más, haciendo gala de su poca flexibilidad. Sintió el metal con la punta del dedo y realizó presión; la moneda se deslizó por el suelo y quedó fuera de su alcance.

–¡Mierda! –. Gritó, ya sin contenerse, maldita moneda.

Una risa llegó a sus oídos y abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para obtener mayor concentración, frente suyo estaba alguien. Decir que se puso nerviosa fue poco, estaba de rodillas en el suelo en un ajustado taje de látex, levantó la mirada para ver a su inesperado, e indeseado, espectador.

Botas desgastadas, pantalones de mezclilla rasgados y una camiseta blanca demasiado grande para quien la portaba. Miku sintió la sangre subir a su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y de haber podido habría maldecido de nueva cuenta. Al parecer el destino no pudo encontrar mejor momento para humillarla de nueva cuenta. Tenía que decir algo, algo coherente, algo que explicara su situación y no la dejara como estúpida.

–Mi moneda cayó…–. Eso no fue muy listo, pero al menos dijo algo.

Fukase la miró en silencio, antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. El cabello rojizo y ondulado se movió con ligereza, su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que parecía de lejos y en los medios, y sus ojos tenía un color mucho más penetrante. Sin mirarla, Fukase se inclinó, buscando la moneda. Miku se abofeteó internamente al ver como Fukase levantó la cadera, regresó los ojos al rostro del chico lo más rápido que pudo.

–Está demasiado lejos–. Su voz no era tan aguda como pensó en un principio. –Quizás pueda sacarla–.

Sin esperar nada más metió el brazo izquierdo, intentando buscar el bendito objeto. Sus ojos la habían dejado de ver y ahora miraba al suelo. Miku no esperó encontrarse con Fukase y menos en las circunstancias actuales, sus ojos habían decidido rebelarse y moverse por su cuenta, escaneando al chico frente suyo. A pesar de que la camiseta era de talla mayor, las mangas cortas no cubrían hasta el codo, la tela del brazo izquierdo se había movido debido a la máquina y se había descubierto hasta casi el hombro.

Miku contuvo la respiración cuando la rosada lengua que tanto la atormentaba se posó entre los labios secos del chico, causando que los labios se humedecieran, el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados. No había un rosa tan marcado en los labios como se mostraba en el vídeo, pero el grosor compensaba el color. Miku tragó con dificultades y si antes tenía la boca seca ahora tenía un desierto instalado ahí. Un gemido de frustración salió de esa boca, grutal y grave, causando un escalofrió en Miku. Fukase se sentó y suspiró molesto.

–Déjame más espacio, creo que puedo alcanzarla–. Dijo sin mirarla.

Miku se levantó y se alejó, Fukase se estiró, mirando debajo de la máquina, volvió a meter la mano. La cantante se mordió el labio inferior, frunció el ceño y maldijo su suerte. Fukase estaba de rodillas frente suyo, con una mano debajo de la máquina, claro que sí, pero el resto no. Su pecho pegado al suelo y la cadera levantada, el rubor se extendió hasta las orejas de Miku. La mezclilla del pantalón se ajustaba a las piernas de Fukase, especialmente los muslos, Miku se preguntó cómo no se rompían las costuras de la prenda.

Contra su voluntad, porque Miku estaba segura que algo estaba dentro de ella obligándola a ver todo, sus ojos siguieron los pantalones, subiendo hasta que su respiración se enganchó. La imagen de un durazno maduro llegó a su mente, redondo y grande. Miku se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sintiéndolas calientes, sus manos estaban llenas de sudor y temblorosas. Tragó con dificultad, ¿pues qué hacía Fukase para tener una retaguardia así? Parpadeó sorprendida, cerró su boca para intentar calmar la sed que sentía.

La camiseta blanca cubría la espalda por completo, pero ante los ojos de una diva ya bastante confundida y acalorada no se le escapó el detalle de que la camiseta colgaba. Se inclinó hacia la izquierda, ya sin pudor y sin preguntarse qué estaba haciendo, si Fukase escondía cosas con ese pantalón, seguramente escondía más con la camiseta. La pulcra tela tocaba en el suelo, Miku estiró el cuello lo más que pudo; sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo.

Una porción pequeña de piel pálida captó su atención, era poco, casi nada. Se movió un paso, ¿quién iba a notar un paso? Ciertamente no Fukase que estaba dando lo mejor de sí para sacar la moneda. Ese paso, que tampoco fue tan pequeño como pensó Miku pero ya no tenía intensiones de pensar en sus acciones, fue ciertamente mejor. Alcanzaba a ver el estomago de Fukase, la tersa piel se extendía, Miku se preguntó si había abdominales trabajados ahí y si la piel era tan fría como parecía, ella se sentía como un volcán en ese momento.

–¡Já! –. La voz de Fukase resonó en el pequeño cuarto.

Miku saltó en su lugar, se llevó las manos al pecho y parpadeó con miedo; ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se llevó las manos al cabello con horror puro. Había estado actuando como una autentica depravada sexual, había escudriñado el cuerpo de un colega, porque es su colega, ni a "amigos" llegan, mientras este amablemente le ayudaba a salir de un apuro. Aunque pensándolo bien no había _escudriñado_ realmente, vamos que solo vio lo que estaba frente suyo, no es como si haya imaginado el tamaño de lo que Fukase guardaba en los pantalones.

Sacudió la cabeza desesperada, sacando esa extranjera y fastidiosa voz de ella, aún con respiración irregular y sonrojada observó como Fukase se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la diva, Miku esperaba que su maquillaje ocultara el rubor en su rostro. El pelirrojo levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando la culpable de las desgracias de Miku. La chica extendía su mano y se la entregó, colocando el frió metal en la sudorosa palma.

Miku observó la moneda. –Gracias…–. Susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto, aún en su posición realizó una corta reverencia, cuando se levantó una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Miku se sintió como la peor persona del mundo al estar comiéndose con la mirada a un chico con una sonrisa tan alegre, con ese gesto Miku le perdonó hasta la humillación del otro día; puede que él no supiera que había sido su culpa, pero internamente Miku ya lo había perdonado.

–Fukase–.

Miku parpadeó confusa, para después componerse, erguirse y realizar una reverencia un tanto forzada por su culpa de su traje. Puede que supiera su nombre, pero nunca habían hablado frente a frente, por suerte Miku nunca lo llamó por su nombre, de hacerlo seguramente se habría visto extraño. Se levantó y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

–Miku–. Respondió y Fukase rió.

–Lo sé–.

Él se giró y caminó a una de las máquinas, donde habían golosinas que personalmente a Miku le encantaban pero su nutriólogo le prohibía, del bolsillo delantero del pantalón sacó unas cuantas monedas que introdujo en la ranura de la máquina, tecleó el número de su producto. Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron a la puerta de cristal y observó como el producto era movido por los resortes y caía, Fukase se inclinó para recogerlos; En serio, Fukase debía parar de inclinarse tanto.

Antes de que él se girara, Miku caminó a la máquina donde había introducido las otras dos monedas, presionó el pequeño botón blanco y le regresaron el resto de su dinero. Lo tomó e introdujo cada moneda con extremo cuidado, cuando estuvieron dentro, presionó el número y observó su bebida ser empujada por los resortes y caer. Se inclinó y lo sacó. Se irguió y se giró, encontrando a Fukase comer las golosinas y mirándole, Miku desvió la mirada y abrió su jugó; tenía la garganta tan seca que estaba segura que podía toser arena.

–¿No es incomodo? –. Levantó el rostro ante la pregunta, Fukase tenía las cejas arqueadas.

–¿Incomodo? –. Repitió.

Fukase asintió con la cabeza. –El traje, ¿es de látex, no? Se ve bastante incomodo–.

Miku bajó la mirada y observó su cuerpo, aún portaba ese traje de una sola pieza; latéx negro con líneas de color amarillo y turquesa, el traje dejaba al descubierto sus brazos pero era de cuello alto. También dejaba ligeramente descubierta su espalda y ahora mismo tenía un par de coletas. El color subió de nuevo a su rostro, había estado de rodillas con el pecho en el suelo y el trasero al aire usando un traje de látex que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Fukase la había visto, la había visto desde arriba y quien sabe desde que otro ángulo.

–Algo…–. Se forzó a decir, aún viendo el brillante material, escuchaba el bombeó de su propia sangre.

Ahora con eso en mente no podía evitar sentirse desnuda frente al otro, con discreción se llevó el brazo izquierdo al pecho e intentó cruzar las piernas, sostenía con fuerza la lata de aluminio con la mano derecha. Levantó nerviosa la mirada, queriéndose asegurar que la mirada que sentía eran imaginaciones suyas, pero no, ahí seguía Fukase observándola en silencio mientras comía. Sin dejar de verla pasó la lengua por sus labios, desasiéndose de la posible azúcar, Miku apretó los dientes.

–Estas grabando un vídeo, ¿cierto? –. Miku asintió, Fukase sonrió de nuevo. –¿Cuándo saldrá? –.

Sinceramente, Miku no tenía ni idea y aunque supiera no le diría, de solo imaginarse a Fukase viéndola bailar en ese entallado traje la ponía de los nervios y sentía como su estomago se retorcía. Levantó la mirada, observando al chico, que había bajado la mirada para rebuscar en la bolsa de plástico. La diva se mordió el labio al observar las clavículas del chico, también alcanzaba a ver una parte de los hombros. Envidiaba a Fukase y su maldita piel blanca como la leche.

–Ni yo lo sé, pero podría avisarte cuando salga–.

–¡Me parece bien! –.

Miku levantó la mirada por completo sorprendida, Fukase metió la mano a su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó su teléfono, acortó la distancia entre ambos y con una sonrisa se lo entregó a Miku. La chica se maldijo al no haber medido sus palabras, ella no quería avisarle de cuando saldría su nuevo vídeo, no quería que la viera de nuevo en el odioso traje. Resignada comenzó a teclear su número, pero no sin antes ver lo agrietada que estaba la pantalla; parecía telaraña, ¿cuántas caídas había experimentado el pobre aparato?

Cuando finalizó de escribirlo observó el espacio para el nombre. Se lo entregó a Fukase. –No pareces del tipo de personas que les guste mi música–.

El chico tomó el teléfono. –No juzgues un libro por su portada–. Se limitó a contestar.

Lo observó teclear un nombre que no alcanzó a leer y guardar el aparato. Fukase regresó a verla, Miku podía llegar a acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa, era agradable y tierna, era como si Fukase se viera como un chico adorable en lugar del demonio de todos sus pesares. Miku respondió con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

–Como no creo que guardes tu teléfono en algún lugar de ese traje, te mandare un mensaje después–.

Miku quiso gemir ante la mención de su ropa, pero lo soportó y asintió. Sin más que decir, Fukase se despidió de ella, alegando que tenía que ir con su manager antes de que este le llamara, Miku decidió comerse la pregunta de qué iba a grabar. Cuando Fukase caminaba por el pasillo, y Miku volvía a darle una hojeada, el chico giró causando que Miku desviara la mirada y se llevara la lata a los labios de nuevo.

–Por cierto, me gusta ese traje–. La escaneó de pies a cabeza. –Te queda bien–.

La sangre volvió a subir al rostro de Miku, si seguía así le daría una embolia. Fukase le miró en silencio unos momentos más, causando que Miku se abrazara a sí misma en un intento de cubrirse. Fukase sonrió y se giró, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Miku apretó con fuerza la lata, abollándola y salpicando un poco del líquido en su mano. Estaba confundida, molesta, sorprendida y muerta de calor. Maldito sea Fukase. Cuando regresó Meiko le preguntó que la había demorado, todo lo que su manager necesitaba saber era sobre la moneda.

* * *

Es que no debería hacer esto, pero no lo puedo evitar D;

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows :) Son muy lindos.


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Estoy pensando en cambiar la categoría de este fic, a veces me falta el humor ):

* * *

Por primera vez Miku era capaz de decir que amaba su apretada y estresante agenda, era simplemente perfecta para olvidar sus dos encuentros con Fukase, en especial el segundo. El ir de un lado a otro sin duda la ayudaba a enfocarse en otras cosas, sus fans por ejemplo. Sus fans eran su apoyo incondicional y sin duda la luz de sus ojos, quizás eso debía decirlo a sus hijos pero como no tenía se los decía a sus admiradores. Sonrió a la chica de grandes anteojos, probablemente falsos, y cabello corto, chocaron sus palmas y se despidió de ella.

Estaba en un centro comercial, una pequeña junta de fans tenía lugar ahí. Aunque pequeña no era la palabra para describir la larga fila de personas que estaba fuera de la tienda de ropa exclusiva para mujeres de la cual ella era figura. Sonrió al chico de cabello negro y chaqueta de cuero que estaba frente suyo, se saludaron y preguntó por su nombre. Escribió el nombre del chico y dibujó un corazón al lado. El chico le dijo que amó su más reciente vídeo, Miku rió y agradeció.

Su vídeo había salido hace tres días y cuando lo publicaron sufrió uno de los dilemas más grandes de su vida, o puede que exagerara pero no se pondría a cuestionar sobre sus acciones. Tal como había prometido hace mes y medio, tenía que mandar un mensaje a Fukase para informarle sobre la publicación del vídeo. Habían decidido publicarlo a las doce de la mañana y Miku había despertado desde las seis para observar su teléfono en silencio hasta que dieron las once y media se digno a mandar un mensaje, le tomaron otros quince minutos encontrar las palabras precisas para no sonar tan formal o informal.

Mando el mensaje a las once con cincuenta y esperó por otros diez minutos respuesta, una respuesta que no llegó. Atribuyó la falta de respuesta a que quizás el chico esperaba a que el vídeo fuese publicado para darle su opinión, pero pasaron otros diez minutos y esos diez se convirtieron en treinta y esos treinta en dos horas y así sucesivamente hasta que se convirtieron en tres días. No es como si hubiera deseado una biblia como respuesta, pero un mísero gracias era bien recibido. Decir que estaba molesta era poco en realidad.

Sonrió y saludó al pequeño infante de seis años que acompañaba a su hermana mayor a la firma, el pequeño le entregó el álbum y Miku lo tomó encantada para después proceder a escribir el nombre de ambos en la segunda página con perfecta caligrafía y dibujar una cara sonriente. El que no le contestara el mensaje estaba bien, posiblemente ni siquiera había visto el mensaje pero la diva estaba segura que él lo vio; el mismo día que ella le comunicó, Fukase recomendó el vídeo en su página oficial. Así que no, Miku no veía una buena razón en el hecho de que el pelirrojo no le contestara el mensaje.

Estrechó las manos de los hermanos con alegría y se despidió de ellos agitando ambas manos, el menor agitaba su pequeña mano con fuerza mientras se retiraba. ¿Qué si Fukase pudiera estar ocupado? Vamos, hasta ella se hiso un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda para mandarle ese corto mensaje, ya ni que decir que estuvo horas y horas pensando las palabras que usó. Así que para vengarse decidió no agradecer que él recomendara su canción, puede que sonase infantil, pero era su cuenta oficial y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

La siguiente persona se detuvo frente la pequeña mesa que Miku usaba para recargarse y firmar cómodamente. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente puede que el teléfono de Fukase pasara a mejor vida después de ver el mensaje, recordando cómo estaba el aparato no le sorprendería saber que esa cosa se desmoronaría en cualquier momento. Existían mil y un posibilidades de porque no le contestó, pero la mayoría le importaban un rábano y medio. La próxima vez que lo viera ya le haría saber que se siente ser ignorado. Abrió el álbum y corrió las páginas hasta detenerlas en el centro.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –. Preguntó sin levantar el rostro.

–No ha pasado tanto tiempo para que lo olvides–.

Cuando Miku pensó en la próxima vez de verlo, no pensó que fuera así de rápido. Levantó el rostro y un par de ojos rojizos le recibieron, se curvearon de nuevo en medias lunas y maldijo su suerte. El pelirrojo se retiró el tapabocas que le cubría desde la nariz hasta el mentón y bajó la capucha de su chaleco. La fila detrás de Fukase estalló en caos, todos gritando el nombre del chico y tomando fotografías desde su posición, Miku escuchó el grito desgarrador de una fan desde lejos. Fukase la observó con una sonrisa, Miku le miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados.

De haber sabido que lo vería así de rápido habría preferido no hacerlo. Aún sin recuperarse de la sorpresa bajó la mirada al álbum en sus manos y observó su fotografía, ya no se reconocía ni a sí misma, sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello. Apretó el rotulador en sus dedos y bajó la punta a la hoja de papel. No sabía porque su mano se sentía tan pesada de repente y porque las letras comenzaban a dejar su mente, el escribir un nombre nunca había sido tan difícil. Cuando terminó un gemido de queja captó su atención y un escalofrió recorrió su espalada.

–¿Nada más así? A los otros les pusiste una cara feliz–. ¿En verdad iba a replicarle por eso? Apenas y había sido capaz de escribir el nombre correctamente. –¿Qué clase de privilegios gozan ellos que yo no tengo? –.

Miku se mordió la lengua para responder, levantó el rostro para desafiar al chico, era su firma de autógrafos y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera como hacer las cosas. Abrió la boca para responder pero se quedó con la palabra en los labios, sus ojos de nuevo se desviaron por el cuerpo de su colega.

El chaleco azul marino dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, al tenerlos cruzados Miku lograba ver como los bíceps se flexionaban. No era un abultamiento que compitiera con personas que iba al gimnasio diario, pero lograba ver la perfecta línea del músculo, debía trabajar para obtener ese aspecto. La diva estaba bastante segura que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para cargarla sin problemas, se preguntó cómo se sentirían.

Cerró la boca y bajó el rostro, sus mejillas ardían y la punta de sus orejas volvía a ser rosada. Frunció el ceño y dibujó una carita sonriente, aunque ella no se encontrara muy alegre en ese momento. Iba a cerrar el álbum cuando una mano la detuvo, la reconoció al instante. Los largos dedos se posaron sobre las letras hechas con rotulador. Ante la cercanía Miku observó la diferencia de tamaños, su mano se veía tan pequeña ante la mano ajena.

–¿Y el corazón? –.

¿Cuánto planeaba molestarla? Ya sin ganas de verlo al rostro, sabía que Fukase sonreía ante su desgracia, podía escuchar la sonrisa, hizo lo pedido. Realizó un corazón en la página, sobre el nombre, quedó más grande de lo que espero, pero no le importó. Terminó con los trazos y sin darle tiempo al chico de añadir algo más, cerró el álbum. Lo tomó y se lo entregó, Fukase lo tomó y Miku se enfrentó de nuevo a la sonrisa; labios extendidos y curveados, se veían más rosados que la última vez y Miku odió notarlo.

Esperó a que el chico se fuera, pero este se no se movió, ¿qué esperaba? Estaba retrasando la fila y le iba a provocar un paro cardiaco a Miku si no se largaba de una vez. Fukase levantó la mano derecha y la acercó a ella, Miku se mordió la mejilla interna, pues claro, él no se podía ir sin molestarla hasta el último minuto. Levantó su mano izquierda y la acercó a la mano ajena. Algunos fans solo chocaban las palmas con ella, otros las estrechaban y Miku deseaba que Fukase fuera del primer tipo… Pero no. Los largos dedos de Fukase se entrelazaron con los de ella.

Miku sintió la cálida palma encontrarse con la suya, observó como los dedos de Fukase se flexionaban y ella terminó haciendo lo mismo pero con más torpeza. Una vez entrelazadas, Fukase la movió de un lado a otro, con diversión y Miku lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir más consigo misma. La separación de ambas manos fue más rápido de lo que Miku espero, y en parte eso la desilusionó un poco. Observó como Fukase se alejaba de la fila, no sin antes mirarla.

–Buen vídeo–.

Dicho eso, el chico corrió para salir de la fila y la tienda, lo observó acercarse a un hombre vestido con traje negro y ambos desaparecieron por los relucientes pasillos del centro comercial. Un pequeño golpe en su hombro la hizo girar, frente suyo estaba una chica, observando como ella hacía la dirección en la que Fukase había desaparecido. Miku tomó el álbum y lo abrió, la chica giró hacía ella con gesto sorprendido.

–Le pregunte por la hora–. Dijo y Miku rió ante el comentario.

Si algo no se debe subestimar en el mundo de los famosos es la velocidad con la que corren las noticias, y menos aún si es con pruebas. Tan pronto su firma de autógrafos termino, lo cual fue como una hora y media más tarde, y en la comodidad de su auto, Miku observó como internet explotó ante las noticias. Fotografías de ambos, ella sentada en su nada cómoda silla de plástico negro y Fukase de pie frente a ella. Se sorprendió al ver fotografías de mil ángulos posibles, había unas cuantas donde solo la enfocaban a ella y otras solo a él.

Gimió al ver como el lente había captado su cara de sorpresa y confusión, esperaba que no se malinterpretase, lo bueno era que las mil capas de maquillaje habían cubierto su rubor y que su peinado había escondido sus orejas. Siguió observando fotografías en los amarillistas artículos, uno de ellos incluso se tomó la libertad de decir implícitamente que ambos cantantes podían estar en una relación. ¿Relación? ¡A penas y se veían las caras! Cosa que Miku agradecía siendo sincera. Frunció el ceño ante esas acusaciones, así era como los rumores comenzaban.

–¿Ya revisaste la página oficial? –. Preguntó Meiko, captando su atención. –De Fukase–. Especificó.

Miku arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de su manager, quien iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y la cantante en el asiento trasero, el auto seguía su trayecto. Regresó la mirada al teléfono y en el buscador tecleó el nombre del chico, era ligeramente frustrante ver como se volvía a almacenar el nombre de Fukase en su historial de búsquedas. Una vez lo encontró, pinchó el enlace, observó que había posteado por última vez.

La fotografía de su álbum, su firma junto al nombre de Fukase, la carita sonriente y el corazón. Como lo había escrito en las fotografías del centro, tenían que sostener las primeras para que el libro no se cerrase solo, el álbum estaba apoyado en las piernas de alguien. Por título la imagen solo mostraba un _emoji_ sobreexcitado. La publicación había sido hace cuarenta minutos. El rubor volvió a subir al rostro de Miku.

Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios, esto solo le daba más material a los amarillistas y eso la frustraba. Escuchó la risa de Meiko, no se sorprendió, su manager tenía una vena sádica y Miku estaba segura que la mayor la tenía como víctima predilecta. Se sentó correctamente en el asiento, revisando el resto del perfil de Fukase solo para ver su vídeo posteado, de nuevo por título un _emoji_ emocionado. Al menos no decía nada, lo cual la tranquilizaba un poco.

–Se han vuelto buenos amigos–.

–No somos amigos–. Replicó, levantando la mirada y viendo a su manager aún en el teléfono.

–Pues lo parecen, ¿cuándo hablaron? – .

Miku se mordió el labio, no le había contado a Meiko sobre lo que paso realmente en las máquinas expendedoras, y no quería decírselo realmente. Abrió la boca para contestar y levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Meiko, se debatieron con las miradas. Hasta que una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la mayor, Miku se mordió la lengua insegura, no le gustaba esa mirada.

–¿En las grabaciones? –.

–N…no–. Tartamudeó y fue su fin.

Meiko estalló en una carcajada, sus hombros temblaban e incluso comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños al inhalar aire, se cubría la boca con ambas manos y hacía que su risa se escuchara amortiguada pero seguía siendo estridente. Miku apretó el teléfono en sus manos, el rubor en su rostro y orejas, sus cejas fruncidas por la molestia. Maldita sea Meiko y su percepción.

–¡No fue así! –. Gritó. –¡Fue…!–.

–¡Te vio en ese traje! –. La interrumpió Meiko. –Te vio en ese entallado y revelador traje–.

La mayor se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido debido a su risa, se sostenía el estomago y apenas podía aguantar la carcajada, Miku apretaba con fuerza los dientes y sentía un nudo en la garganta, el recordar el incidente la ponía nerviosa. Escuchó a Meiko reír de nuevo, frunció los labios. Por el retrovisor alcanzaba a ver como el conductor aguantaba la risa.

–No era revelador y no, no me lo encontré aquella vez–. Defendió.

Meiko inhaló aún riendo, se giró a verla. –¿Cuándo entonces? Este mes y medio he estado pegada a ti, querida, sino fue ese día, ¿cuándo? –.

Miku movió sus ojos, en búsqueda de una buena excusa, debía existir algún lugar donde coincidieran. Cavó en sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos regresó a su memoria pero ninguno de ellos le servía, abrió la boca insegura, para después volver a cerrarla. Meiko volvió a carcajearse, escuchó también la mal disimulada risa de su conductor. Apretó los puños, tirando el teléfono en el proceso, infló las sonrojadas mejillas.

–¡Cállate! –. Ordenó. –¡Y tú sigue conduciendo! –. Golpeó con el puño el respaldo del conductor.

Ambos ignoraron a la avergonzada cantante, quien decidió mejor cruzarse de brazos y observar por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas como niña pequeña. Las risas continuaron unos minutos más, hasta que se calmaron; Meiko regresó a su teléfono y el conductor volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Cuando llegaron a su destino el ambiente se había relajado, se inclino a recoger su teléfono el cual no había levantado debido a la molestia.

Metió el aparato a su bolso, Meiko salió antes y le abrió la puerta, cuando bajó y cerró la puerta el auto se retiró. Había unos cuantos fotógrafos, algunos fans y otros profesionales, caminó detrás de Meiko que la guiaba al interior del edificio. Era una televisora, hablarían con el productor de un show que quería la aparición de Miku en el siguiente capítulo que se transmitiría en dos semanas. Ingresaron al edificio.

–Me duelen las mejillas–. Comentó Meiko con voz ronca.

–Espero se te caiga la mandíbula–. Dijo Miku sin verla.

–Eso es muy cruel, ¿sabes? –. Ante la queja, Miku levantó los hombros desinteresada.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, ingresaron y presionaron el número cinco. Comenzaron a subir, sintieron el pequeño jalón. El viaje era en silencio, Miku estaba molesta y Meiko adolorida, además de que comenzar una discusión con la diva mientras estaba molesta era una de las peores decisiones que se podían hacer en la vida. El sonido de una campana anunció su parada y ambas bajaron. De nuevo se aventuraron por los pasillos.

Se detuvieron en una puerta que decía sala de conferencias, golpearon la puerta dos veces con suavidad, dando a conocer su presencia. Una voz masculina les dio permiso de entrar, Meiko tomó el pomo de la puerta e ingresó, dejando a Miku entrar después de ella. Miku ingresó y rápidamente realizó una reverencia corta, estaba segura que Meiko realizó una también.

–Lamento el retraso, pero el transito era terrible–. Confesó con voz apenada.

–No hay problema, aún no comenzamos a hablar–. Respondió una profunda voz. –Tomen asiento, por favor–.

Miku se levantó, suspirando aliviada que el señor no se había molestado. Dirigió sus ojos al hombre adulto, largo cabello morado era sujetado en una coleta alta y Miku sintió envidia, se veía tan sedoso y brilloso. Los ojos purpuras la miraban con condescendencia y tranquilidad, la diva sonrió. Sus ojos viajaron por el resto de la sala y una mata de cabello rojizo la tensó, el dueño se giró y los ojos rojizos volvieron a hacerse medias lunas. El mundo debía odiarla.

Caminó hacía la larga mesa, jaló una silla y tomó asiento, dejando que Meiko tomara la silla frente a ella para quedar más cerca del productor, además de que así su manager quedaba más cerca de Fukase. La castaña pareció entender su grito de auxilio telepático y tomó asiento frente a Fukase y a la izquierda del productor. Miku dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, fingiendo buscar algo dentro de el solo para evitar los ojos de Fukase que la observaban en silencio. Un carraspeó la salvó.

–Ya que estamos todos reunidos, comencemos–. Miku levantó el rostro y alcanzó a ver el gafete laboral del hombre, su nombre estaba escrito ahí; Gakupo Kamui. El hombre se cruzó de piernas.

–Una cantante inglesa tiene planeado comenzar una gira en Japón la próxima semana y he logrado hacer que me conceda una entrevista–. Ambos manager asintieron. –Desgraciadamente mi presentadora esta en el rodaje de un nuevo drama, lo que me deja en ceros–.

Miku comenzaba a entender que planeaba Kamui, se mordió el labio angustiada y observó a Fukase. El chico descansaba su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha, la cual estaba recargada en la mesa. Logró ver de nuevo los brazos del chico, regresó la mirada al productor, que seguía hablando.

–Sin duda puedo conseguir que otro presentador suplante a Miki, pero debido a que la artista es inglesa, y aunque me duela decirlo, muchos de mis empleados no dominan el inglés a la perfección–. Dijo, dirigiendo la mirada al pelirrojo. –Alguien con un buen manejo en el idioma como si fuera nativo sería sin duda de mucha ayuda–.

Kamui sonrió y aunque Miku no logró verlo, Fukase sonrió de vuelta. Entonces Fukase dominaba dicho idioma, si era así, ¿para que la querían a ella? Apenas y podía agradecer en inglés. Iba a preguntar el porqué de su presencia, cuando Meiko se le adelantó, puede que antes deseó que se le cayera la mandíbula pero ahora la amaba. La voz de Meiko era ronca y política.

–¿Entonces que tiene que ver Miku en la mezcla? –.

–La cantante es bastante famosa en su país natal, creo es pertinente que la idol número uno de Japón la reciba–. Dejo de ver a Meiko y observó a la joven, sonrió.

Ante la mirada, Miku apretó los tirantes de su bolso. No es como si fuera la primera vez que era presentadora en una entrevista a famosos de otros países, había entrevistado a SeeU, una cantante coreana, en compañía de Ia y esa había sido una enriquecedora experiencia. También estuvo en la entrevista con la actriz china Ling Yuezheng, la cual tuvo que ser en compañía de un traductor pero había sido excelente de todas maneras. Ahora que le pedía ser presentadora junto con Fukase sentía que prefería no haber llegado nunca.

–¿Qué les parece? –. Preguntó Kamui.

La sala cayó en silencio. Meiko giró la silla de oficina, quedando frente a Miku, el rostro de su manager era serio, sin rastros de la burla que había hecho de ella en el auto minutos antes. De reojo alcanzó a ver como Fukase giraba su silla para quedar frente a su manager. El chico se revolvió el cabello con la mano derecha, para después entrelazar sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Miku tragó ante la vista de los músculos del chico.

–Vamos fuera, por algo de beber–. Le susurró a Meiko y la castaña asintió.

Miku se levantó y salió después de excusarse, seguida de Meiko que explicó a que salían. Mientras caminaba hacía una máquina expendedora se preguntó porque el destino era tan cruel. Ella quería vengarse de Fukase debido a que este no le contestó el mensaje pero ahora todo iba en contra de ella, así no era como se suponía que trabajaba el karma. Una vez en la máquina sacó unas monedas y presionó el número. Escuchó los pasos de Meiko.

–Para esas fechas estas libre–. Comentó. –Personalmente creo que debes aceptar la oferta–.

Miku tomó la lata de jugo de manzana, profesionalmente era una oferta perfecta pero en cuanto personalmente no lo creía posible. No podía durar ni quince minutos en un mismo lugar con Fukase sin sentir que un volcán hacía erupción dentro suyo, ¿durar casi dos horas enteras o quizás más? Imposible. Abrió la lata y dio un largo sorbo. El decir no a esa oferta era tan tentador, tanto como querer salir corriendo en ese mismo momento, suspiró.

–Bien–. Aceptó.

Sin esperar más, ambas regresaron a la sala. Al abrir la puerta e ingresar Miku observó a Fukase conversando con su manager, no había sonrisa en sus labios y escuchaba atentamente al hombre, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su regazo. Caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó, Meiko la imitó. Observó de reojo como el manager de Fukase y este terminaban de hablar, el chico asintió y giró su silla para quedar de frente a Kamui.

–Aceptamos–. Dijo Meiko.

Kamui sonrió y miró a Fukase, el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Miku podía escuchar las llamas del infierno arder desde su cómodo asiento, la vida la debía odiarla como para recibir ese trato.

* * *

Confesión time: El capítulo dos lo escribí solo escuchando canciones de MASA (alabada sea _Soap Lagoon_ ). Mi perra se escapó y salí a la calle, de noche y con frío a buscarla (si la encontré). Ya entre a clases y los profesores están perros con los proyectos. Estoy haciendo de esto un long fic y no me arrepiento de nada. ¿Alguien sabe de algún buen dúo de Miku y Fukase? La mayoría de las canciones que escucho cuando escribo este fic son de MASA y de Umetora.

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Como no podía terminar el cinco, no podía subir este xD

* * *

Aunque fuese una entrevista, Miku siempre gustaba de estar preparada. Solo le dijeron el nombre de la cantante y fue a internet para buscarla; Sus discos, sus premios, reconocimientos, carrera, colaboraciones, compañía e incluso uno que otro escándalo. Esas dos semanas las uso de preparación pura, descargó los discos de la cantante y los escuchó de día y de noche. Revisó fotos de la chica, tanto para sus discos como para promoción de patrocinadores. Vio todos los vídeos de conciertos de la joven y hasta descargó unas cuantas imágenes para poder verla mejor.

Su nombre era Avanna, la joven tenía una voz suave y encantadora, podía llegar a cantar canciones de amor tan hermosas que la hicieron llorar más de una vez. Su cabello negro era ondulado y tenía unas adorables pecas en sus mejillas, lamentablemente para Miku la cantante era mayor que ella, así que sería incapaz de pellizcar sus mejillas. Descubrió un poco de la personalidad de la chica; era filántropa y algo tímida, ya que se veía sonrojar con frecuencia y Miku se sintió identificada.

También procuró practicar su inglés en ese tiempo; cambió el idioma de su teléfono y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo un libro de inglés o escuchando audios de aprendizaje. No era tan manca en el inglés, pero sin duda aún tenía problemas con los tiempos y la manera de conjugar, además de que a veces olvidaba palabras y se las inventaba. Tenía pequeñas notas en su bolso de cada nueva palabra que desconocía e investigaba después.

En esas dos semanas de duro entrenamiento no había cruzado palabra con Fukase, ni de manera cibernética ni personal, no se volverían a ver las caras hasta el día de la grabación. Eso la aliviaba y estresaba a partes iguales ya que cuando se vieran debían conversar como si fueran amigos del alma, cosa que no eran. Si algo era Fukase para ella, era ser el demonio de sus pesares. Gimió ante su mala suerte, en verdad había querido rechazar la oferta pero era tan única que no pudo. El conocer cantantes extranjeros siempre era una buena posibilidad de hacer colaboraciones con ellos.

Sentía nauseas, bajó de su auto y siguió a Meiko al interior de la televisora. El fatídico día había llegado y sentía que vomitaría todo su almuerzo, a pasos largos caminaron hasta llegar a las bambalinas. Miku se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y esperó a que se encargaran de su maquillaje, tres pares de manos se abalanzaron sobre ella para comenzar a prepararla. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la sala, no había rastros de la cabellera rojiza.

Uno de los tantos puntos malos de Fukase era su cabello, Miku podía verlo desde millas de distancia; era como encontrar un fosforo en una montaña de agujas. Era como si el chico gritara; _"¡Mírenme, estoy aquí!"_ , torció los labios, aún con ese grito que daba Fukase ella era incapaz de verlo llegar. Observó el reloj que estaba detrás suyo, tuvo que voltear mentalmente el reflejo. Eran las cuatro con diez, la entrevista empezaba a las seis. Suspiró, relajándose, ya que no podría hacerlo una vez llegara Fukase.

Sus maquillistas no pararon hasta que su piel fuera perfecta, sus estilistas no se detuvieron hasta que su cabello podía ser fijo como una roca y sus vestuaristas desvanecieron cada una de las arrugas que podía tener su ropa. Debido a que iba a ser una entrevista informal, de colegas solamente, había optado por unos shorts, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el cabello suelto solo colocando un par de broches como adorno. Por suerte su maquillaje había sido simple también, no sentía como si tuviera una plasta en el rostro.

Giró a ver el reloj una vez más, eran las cinco con cinco y Fukase no se aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Miku se mordió la uña del dedo índice sin fuerza, apenas tocándola. Kamui había sido bastante claro con la hora, iba ser en vivo y no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar minutos, el tiempo en la televisión perdido equivalía a millones desperdiciados. Observó la puerta del camerino, ¿debía llamarlo? Aún continuaba molesta debido a que él nunca contestó, pero esto era más importante.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar el teléfono y marcar, pasos apresurados hicieron eco. Por la puerta del camerino Fukase ingresó corriendo, el chico se recargó en el marco de la puerta, seguía jadeando. Un par de pasos sonaron y llegó el manager del chico, sin esperar más, Fukase caminó hasta la silla frente al espejo y se dejo caer, gimiendo una vez pudo sentarse. Los maquillistas corrieron hacía él, alterados ante el poco tiempo que tenían. Miku lo observó desde atrás, estaba sentada a la izquierda del chico.

–La entrevista es a las seis–. Comentó con todo molesto queriendo encubrir su alivio.

–Lo sé–. Daba grandes bocanadas en búsqueda de aire. –Yuuma me lo repitió todo el camino–.

Miku miró al pobre manager, ahora identificado como Yuuma, el hombre respiraba con dificultades y se aflojaba la corbata, además de quitarse el saco y arrojarlo a una mesa y sentarse. Miku regresó la mirada a Fukase, el chico recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, dejando que los maquillistas aplicaran sus capas. Gracias al espejo Miku logró ver que el pecho del chico subía y bajaba apresuradamente, además de que tenía la boca abierta en búsqueda de oxigeno. Se frotó las sudorosas manos al escuchar la agitada respiración del chico.

–¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? –. Preguntó, queriendo llenar el silencio.

–Un productor, no le gustaba como hacia las líneas y no me dejo salir hasta que lo hice como quería–. Respondió, para después dar un gruñido. –Aunque no le gusta nada de lo que hago–.

Miku asintió, queriendo ignorar el gruñido y el escalofrío que le provocó. Volvió la mirada al espejo, observando el cuello de Fukase. Las clavículas se asomaban tímidamente por el cuello de la camiseta de manga corta que cubría hasta el codo. La manzana de adán se movió cuando Fukase dio un largo tragó de saliva, Miku desvió la mirada y tomó un mecho de su cabello el cual comenzó a trenzar. Solo llevaban cinco minutos juntos y ya sentía que estaba dando un paseo por el sol, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir toda la entrevista.

–Entonces, ¿planeas sacar una nueva canción? –.

Un sonido afirmativo salió de la garganta de Fukase y Miku quiso reprenderlo, tenían palabras, que las usara; no quería escuchar ningún sonido de cualquier índole de esa boca de nuevo, a menos que fueran palabras. Observó a Meiko, que estaba a su lado, la castaña le sonrió con burla y Miku frunció el ceño. Las orejas de Miku volvían a estar rosadas, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del camerino, no se giró.

–Esperare en el set–. Recibió otra confirmación en gruñidos y Miku apretó los dientes. Se alejó del camerino, después del maquillaje y el cabello sería hora del vestuario y ella de verdad no quería estar presente cuando vistieran a Fukase.

Deambuló por los pasillos un rato hasta que se sentó en un banco cerca del set de grabación, aún nerviosa decidió practicar un poco de pronunciación e intentar hacer oraciones largas y complicadas, lo que menos quería era equivocarse y quedar en ridículo. Murmuraba mientras observaba fijamente a un basurero pequeño y plateado. El tiempo corrió rápidamente, escuchó pasos desde donde ella había llegado y giró a ver. Fukase iba acompañado de Yuuma y Meiko, tan pronto la castaña la notó, corrió hacía ella.

Miku se levantó y los cuatro caminaron hacía el set de filmación. Una vez dentro observaron alrededor de cinco cámaras, desde las vigas del techo colgaban lámparas gigantes. La escenografía consistía en colores primarios además de una gran pantalla en la pared central, en el centro del suelo de donde estarían estaba el logotipo del show. Observó al equipo de sonido correr hasta ellos con los micrófonos listos.

Miku tomó el pequeño micrófono, lo metió por la parte interna de su blusa y sintió el frio plástico. Mientras ella sujetaba el pequeño micrófono al cuello de su blusa, una chica acomodaba el resto del pequeño artefacto en la parte trasera de su short. Un chico llegó y les entregó las tarjetas que usarían para las preguntas y mantener un flujo de plática decente, una vez estuvieron listos avanzaron hasta quedar en el centro de la escenografía. Miku escaneó el lugar pero no encontró a Avanna.

Regresó la mirada y observó las tarjetas; hobbies, planes del futuro, su opinión sobre Japón y sus fans extranjeros, su tipo ideal. Todos los temas alrededor de la invitada. En la segunda tarjeta notó que estaba una petición a la invitada para que cantase un fragmento de su canción promocional, Miku sonrió, sabía cual canción era y estaba segura de poder darle una agradable sorpresa a Avanna si comenzaba a cantar con ella. El inconfundible sonido de tacones contra el suelo captó su atención, levantó la mirada y observó la puerta principal.

Avanna entraba seguida de su manager y por alguien que parecía ser un traductor, la chica se detuvo con el equipo técnico que procedió a colocarle el micrófono. El director de cámaras captó la atención de Miku, el hombre le hizo señas, al parecer ya comenzarían a grabar. Miku llenó sus pulmones de aire para después expulsar el aire de manera lenta, relajándose. A su lado escuchó un tronido bastante extraño, giró a ver y observó a Fukase tronar los nudillos de su mano derecha para después sacudir ambas manos.

Miku ignoró como el cabello rojizo estaba perfectamente peinado hacía un lado en lugar de parecer un arbusto rebelde y observó la cámara frente suyo. Apretó las tarjetas y observó el pequeño foco de color rojo sobre la cámara, el director levantó tres dedos de su mano derecha; bajó un dedo, seguido del segundo. El dedo índice quedó suspendido unos segundos y Miku recordó algo; no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a saludar al público, ¿en inglés o japonés? El director encogió el último dedo, ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Ambas voces se fusionaron cuando dijeron el nombre del show, ambos aplaudieron y Miku respingó un poco ante el grito que Fukase pegó. El pelirrojo comenzó, salvando a Miku de una incómoda situación aunque termino siendo contraproducente. Cuando Kamui dijo que Fukase era bueno en el inglés, Miku no se imaginó que fuera _así_ de bueno. Escuchándolo ella quedaba casi en ridículo, su acento japonés era demasiado fuerte. Mantuvo su sonrisa firme hasta que llegó su hora de hablar.

–Una gran cantante nos complace con su presencia hoy, ¿cierto?–. Preguntó Fukase, girando a verla.

Miku asintió. –¡Claro! Ella ha logrado hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda para poder estar esta tarde con nosotros–.

–Ganadora de varios premios, además de hacer el _sountrack_ de películas enteras y catalogada como una de las más influyentes a nivel internacional–.

–¡Démosle una cálida bienvenida a Avanna!–. Exclamó Miku, para proceder a aplaudir, seguida de Fukase.

La morena avanzó hacía ellos, para después aparecer desde la derecha de la cámara y a la izquierda de los presentadores. Mientras se acercaba comenzó a aplaudir ella también, una sonrisa en sus labios se formó con timidez. Estando ahora a su lado, Miku notó lo alta que era la chica, se sintió demasiado bajita a pesar de tener buena altura. Cuando Avanna estuvo cerca, Miku iba a realizar una reverencia en saludo cuando Fukase pasó a su lado. El chico estrechó la mano de Avanna para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

¿Eso estaba permitido? ¿Eso podía hacerse? Observó como la mano de Avanna era sostenida por las manos de Fukase, la mano de la chica casi desaparecía. Cuando se soltaron Avanna giró a ver a Miku, sacándola de su sorpresa; estrecharon manos y, aunque Miku se sintió incomoda, se besaron en las mejillas. Fukase se movió de su posición, ahora estando a la izquierda de Avanna, dejando a la morena en el centro. Miku tragó el nudo en su garganta.

–Es un placer estar aquí, de verdad–. Comenzó Avanna, mirando a ambos.

–El placer es nuestro–. Añadió Miku con una sonrisa.

El comienzo iba viento en popa, preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, sobre su próximo concierto, sobre sus fans, sobre su experiencia en Japón que era el inicio de su gira. Algunas risas, algunos chistes, alguna que otra mordida de lengua para Miku cuando se trababa. El ambiente era agradable y Miku sentía que el volcán en erupción que aparecía solo con Fukase se había extinguido en mayor parte, ya que el chico estaba cerca de Avanna. Aún con eso en mente, Miku no evitaba sentir un malestar en el estomago; era como el que causaba Fukase pero en un nivel distinto. Era como un vacío, como un gran hueco en el estomago.

Llegó el momento en el que Avanna cantó, su dulce voz llenó el estudio y Miku la acompañó. La morena se mostró sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Las voces armonizaron y cantaron por unos segundos más, hasta que pararon. Fukase comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza, mostrándose realmente emocionado y sorprendido, alagó la voz de Avanna diciendo que era mucho más impresionante escucharla en vivo que por otro medio. Miku apretó las tarjetas con fuerza, doblando el papel.

No es como si le hubiera molestado que Fukase alabara solo a Avanna, la chica en verdad tenía una voz impresionante. No es como si a Miku le molestase que Fukase tomara a Avanna de la muñeca y meciera la mano de la chica. Miku sentía nauseas, su estomago se retorcía y se llevó la mano izquierda discretamente a su estomago, masajeándolo. Sostuvo su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

Miku carraspeó un poco y observó a las tarjetas, para proceder con la entrevista. El extraño vacío que había sentido la primera parte de la entrevista había aumentado y se sentía como un agujero negro que la ponía incomoda. Levantó la mirada y se preguntó si era imprescindible para Fukase el estar tan cerca de Avanna, o tener que captar la atención de la joven cada cinco segundos. De haber podido habría fruncido el ceño, Fukase en verdad amaba la atención.

La plática continuó, ahora abarcando el tema de su canción promocional y donde daría lugar su concierto, además de decir en que otros lugares se presentaría; siendo en Japón tres lugares y el concierto que daría inicio sería en Tokio. Hablaron sobre cómo fue recibida en el aeropuerto y Avanna confesó que se había sorprendido al ver tanta gente esperando por ella. También habló sobre su opinión de los cantantes extranjeros. Miku sonrió avergonzada cuando Avanna comentó que la admiraba por sus pasos de baile, a lo que Fukase contestó que se sentía herido ya que Avanna no comentó nada sobre él.

La entrevista avanzó sin contratiempos, llegando al final de la misma de manera limpia. Se despidieron del televidente, ante la reverencia que realizaron los presentadores, Avanna realizó una también, con torpeza pero fue suficiente para hacerlos reír. La mano de Fukase sobre el hombro de Avanna no paso desapercibida para Miku, pero la diva solo sonrió a la cámara y agitó ambas manos en signo de despedida. El director de cámara realizó una seña cuando se cortó la transmisión y de manera sincronizada, los tres suspiraron.

–Eso fue cansado–. Confesó Avanna, desvaneciendo su sonrisa y masajeándose las mejillas.

Miku rió y asintió. El equipo de sonido llegó para retirarles los micrófonos y tan pronto lo hicieron se alejaron de ellos, Miku entrelazó sus dedos y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, lanzó un quejido de alivio al desvanecer el dolor de sus hombros. De reojo alcanzó a ver como Fukase se alejaba de ellas, el chico se acercó a una mesa donde había bebidas y aperitivos, tomó tres botellas de agua y regresó a ellas. Extendió una a Avanna y la morena la tomó, se sonrieron y Miku se sintió incomoda. Fukase le dio una botella a Miku y realizó el mismo gesto, Miku desvió la mirada sin contestar. El pelirrojo se colocó entre ellas y abrió su botella, para después dar un largo trago.

Miku abrió la botella, siendo seguida por Avanna. Se llevó la botella a los labios y sintió como su garganta se lubricaba. Bajó la botella y observó a Fukase jugar con su botella, el líquido de la misma había bajado un buen tramo y los labios de Fukase se veían mucho más brillantes, Miku se maldijo al haberlo notado. Fukase recargó su peso en la pierna izquierda. Era la primera vez que Miku lo tenía cerca y este no la molestaba, una parte de ella se desilusionó al notarlo.

–Me divertí mucho–. Comentó Avanna, cerrando su botella. –Estaba nerviosa, pensé que no congeniaríamos y todo fuera incomodo–. Le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

Miku negó y sonrió, ella había pensado lo mismo al comienzo de la entrevista pero al final no había sido para tanto. Alcanzó a ver a Fukase beber un poco más y cuando retiró la botella pasó la lengua por sus labios. Miku regresó la mirada a su botella pero aún así notó la sonrisa en los labios del chico.

–La música es universal, había sido raro que no nos sintiéramos cómodos juntos–.

Avanna rió y Miku podía jurar que eso era lo más sensato que había escuchado de los labios de Fukase en lo que llevaba de conocerlo. Avanna tomó otro sorbo de agua y Miku cerró su botella, la cual iba como a la mitad. Se alejó de ellos y fue directamente a Meiko, quien cargaba su bolso. Su manager estaba ocupada en su teléfono, así que apenas y notó a Miku cuando esta rebuscó en su bolso. Una vez encontró su querido aparato, regresó con los otros, los encontró en una amena plática que interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

Levantó su celular y les sonrió. –No sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a ver–.

Avanna sonrió ante la idea y dejó su botella en el suelo, para acercarse. Miku levantó la mirada y observó a Fukase, quien seguía en su posición. Ante la mirada, Miku arqueó una ceja, Fukase arqueó las dos y se señaló a sí mismo con gesto inocente. Miku frunció el ceño ante el gesto y porque sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas. Fukase rió al verla fruncir el ceño y se acercó, Miku estaba segura que el chico la hacía enrabiar a propósito. Miku regresó la mirada a teléfono, lo desbloqueó y fue a la cámara, la colocó en frontal.

Levantó el brazo lo más que pudo y los enfocó, observó la imagen. Avanna estaba a su izquierda, inclinada para alcanzar la altura de Miku, su ondulado y oscuro cabello casi sobre el hombro de Miku, la diva alcanzaba a sentir las hebras hacerle cosquillas. Sobre ambas, alcanzó a ver a Fukase; Miku estaba segura que si el chico se inclinaba, recargaría su mentón sobre su cabeza, pero no fue así. Miku levantó su mano izquierda y levantando el dedo índice y medio, pegando su mano a su rostro. Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, Avanna la imitó pero con un poco más de reservas.

Miku sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro derecho, gracias a la cámara alcanzó a ver la mano de Fukase. La suave palma sobre su hombro y sintió que el volcán regresaba a su estomago. Enfocó su vista al teléfono y tocó la pantalla, capturando el momento, tan pronto lo hizo revisó el resultado, aún rodeaba por sus colegas. La fotografía era tal cual ella había visto. El tono de piel de Avanna se veía reluciente y se veía ligeramente más morena debido a que estaba cerca de ellos, sus ojos azules se veían como un par de zafiros.

No se prestó atención a sí misma, sus ojos vagaron hasta el pelirrojo. La mano de Fukase sobre su hombro, observó como su cabello había sido movido para poder hacer eso, ya que si hubiera sido de improviso su cabello había quedado atrapado. Observó los ojos rojizos que le miraban fijamente, tanto como los reales. Los labios rosados se veían ligeramente más brillantes. Las comisuras de los labios fueron apenas levantadas, resultando en una sonrisa bastante tranquila. Escuchó el bombeo de su sangre y además de sentir el golpeteó en su pecho.

–La posteare después–. Dijo, levantando el rostro.

Avanna sonrió y asintió. Una voz extranjera llamó a la chica quien giró a ver, su manager la comenzaba a llamar, Avanna se giró a ellos y se despidió; afirmando de nuevo que se había divertido y diciéndoles que le alegraría mucho el volver a verlos. Estrechó sus manos y se retiró, al llegar con su manager, una mujer de cabello rizado y rubio, le fue entregado un abrigo negro y ambas salieron del set. Un quejido llamó su atención y giró a ver a Fukase, el chico gimió una vez bajó sus brazos.

–Bueno, me voy, tengo que regresar a la disquera–. Dijo, mirándola.

Miku asintió y buscó a Meiko con la mirada. –Yo también–. Regresó la mirada a él.

Fukase sonrió. –Nos vemos después–. Pasó su mano por el hombro y conforme fue avanzando su mano cepillo el cabello de la chica, el otro hombro y una pequeña parte del cuello. Miku sintió como un poco de su cabello se deslizaba por los dedos del chico.

Miku se estremeció, sintiendo el fantasma del tacto; la suave palma, la yema de los dedos, la piel que había sido tocada parecía hormiguear y el calor había aumentado. Apretó el teléfono y bajó la mirada, observando de nueva cuenta la fotografía. Giró a ver, buscando a Fukase. El chico hablaba con su manager, ambos inclinados, observando el teléfono del mayor. Observó como Fukase volvía a aprisionar su lengua entre los labios; Miku comenzaba a pensar que era un _tic_ nervioso. Bloqueó su teléfono y caminó hacia Meiko.

Cuando estuvieron juntas, Meiko tomó el abrigo blanco de Miku y se lo colocó a la cantante en los hombros. La diva giró una vez más y miró sobre su hombro, Yuuma ayudaba a Fukase a colocarse la chaqueta de color verde militar, el pelirrojo pasó su mano por su cabello, desasiendo el perfecto peinado que le habían realizado horas antes. La chica volvió la mirada al frente, dejando que Meiko la guiara a la salida.

* * *

Pues sí. Algunas veces no hay humor y otras sí, ya veré como se torna todo :v será un funny/angst... ¿Eso existe siquiera? xDD

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Luz blanca cejadora, seguido de puntos blancos en su visión. Su sonrisa tensa cambió a un puchero, se llevó las manos al cabello y entrelazó sus dedos con las hebras. Cruzó sus piernas y de nuevo el _flash_ la cegó momentáneamente. La luz de los reflectores había cambiado de tibia a quemarla. El calor de los aparatos comenzaba a ser sofocante y aún tenía otros tres vestuarios que vestir y modelar en el set, luego otros siete en el exterior. Acomodó sus piernas y juntó sus rodillas, en estas descanso sus codos y en sus palmas colocó su mentón; sonrió y guiñó a la cámara, otro _flash_.

El concierto de Avanna había sido un éxito rotundo, su gira iba viento en popa y Miku no podía estar más contenta por ella. Quizás no habían conversado mucho, pero Miku le había tomado cariño y eso era suficiente para alegrarla. En cuando a ella, su agenda seguía tan apretada como siempre, había veces en los que Miku no evitaba sentir que los días eran interminables y otros tantos donde apenas y podía dormir tres horas consecutivas, era un logro si dormía cinco sin que alguien la llamara.

La fotografía que subió formo un revuelo, aunque se vio amortiguado ya que Avanna aparecía en ella. Los rumores sobre la supuesta relación que Miku mantenía con Fukase se fueron aminorando, hasta terminar en un olvidado comentario sin fundamentos. Las revistas nunca encontraron material sobre ellos juntos, mucho menos alguna fotografía de ellos en sus cuentas oficiales o menciones mutuas en entrevistas o shows; aunque era obvio que no encontrarían nada, llevaban cuatro meses sin verse, y contando.

No es como si Miku se molestara debido a eso, ella más que nadie sabía lo ajetreada que es la vida de un cantante. No había porque molestarse o desilusionarse, pero no podía evitar sentir una pizca de tristeza cada vez que veía su teléfono y no había mensajes de Fukase, la conversación había quedado como meses atrás; sin nada. Sincerándose, había días en los que le gustaría mándale mensaje, pero si el chico no se había aparecido por ningún lado significaba que estaba ocupado. De nuevo comprendía lo estresante que podía ser que las personas te molestasen cuando estas ocupado.

El fotógrafo indicó un descanso, el cual ocuparía para cambiar la tarjeta de memoria y guardar las tomadas para después mandarlas al equipo de edición donde las escogerían e intervendrían. Mientras el hombre estaba en la computadora principal revisando las fotografías el resto del equipo movía las lámparas, reflectores y la escenografía. Miku se levantó de esa incomoda silla de madera y caminó hasta la mesa de plástico, llena de bocadillos. Su dieta actual consistía en no comer por largas horas y cuando lograba probar bocado eran golosinas altas en calorías.

Tomó un pequeño pan cubierto de chocolate y se lo metió entero a la boca, seguramente si sus fans la vieran con mejillas regordetas y masticando con la boca semi abierta dejarían de alagar su boca pequeña y finos labios naturalmente rosados. El glamur y sensualidad se acababan en el momento en el que tenía comida a su alcance y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tragó y tomó otros dos, se giró y fue al pequeño camerino, donde la prepararían para la siguiente sesión.

Entró a la habitación y se metió otro pan a la boca, saboreando la masa y el chocolate. Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzaron a tratar su cabello. Sostuvo con la mano izquierda el panecillo y con la derecha jaló una revista que estaba en la mesa, cerca de la secadora y la crema para cabello, tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca. Sus dedos se sentían pegajosos en la superficie de la revista, pero no le importo. Mordió el pastelillo hasta la mitad y masticó tranquilamente, corriendo las hojas de la revista sin interés.

Sintió el cálido aire de la secadora cerca de su nuca. Colocó la revista en su regazo y comenzó a pasar las hojas con lentitud, prestando un poco más de atención. Sintió una pequeña esponja en sus mejillas, además de cómo pasaban una casi diminuta brocha por sus cejas, el maquillaje no lo cambiarían hasta que comenzara la sesión en el exterior.

Entrevistas, publicidad, modelaje de ropa, publicidad, horóscopos, publicidad, fotografías de sus compañeros captados en la calle, publicidad, concejos de belleza, ¡oh! Y más publicidad. No pasaba las hojas de dos en dos debido a que aun no terminaban su cabello y retoque de maquillaje, además de que el fotógrafo aún no la llamaba, esa revista era su única amiga en ese momento. Su verdadero amigo había muerto hace unos minutos y estaba conectado al enchufe de luz cerca de la entrada del camerino.

Se metió el resto del panecillo a la boca y saboreó, sus dedos se pegaban a las páginas y dejaban una desagradable capa de grasa en donde colocaba los dedos. Escuchó pasos desde la entrada del camerino y supuso que era el director, quien le comentaría algo sobre las fotos. Los pasos se detuvieron detrás suyo, cerca de donde su estilista acomodaba su cabello. Levantó la mirada y sintió que se ahogaba con el pan que aún mantenía en la boca, Fukase rió.

–Pareces un conejo con las mejillas así–. Comentó sonriendo.

Miku se sonrojó de golpe; ¿qué hacia él ahí? Se supone que la sesión de fotos es privada y solo el cantante, modelo o lo que fuera, junto con su equipo podía estar dentro. ¿Qué hacia Fukase ahí? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo la encontró? Tragó de golpe el pan, sintiendo como su garganta se lastimaba un poco por el esfuerzo de pasar tan grande bocado. Sus manos aún en la revista y sus ojos habían caído, los levantó lentamente y Fukase le miraba por el espejo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –.

Fukase levantó lo hombros. –Vine a saludar, estoy de paso–.

Miku asintió y apretujó las hojas de la revista. No podía moverse debido a que aún estaban arreglándola y si se movía la iban a matar por no dejarlos terminar. Sentía la mirada de Fukase sobre ella, no podía mantener contacto visual ni a través del espejo y Miku en verdad se preguntaba qué rayos hacia él ahí. Fingió seguir leyendo para no tener que lidiar con la mirada de él.

–¿De paso? ¿Vas a algún lado? –.

Fukase realizó un sonido en forma de afirmación. –Me llamaron para concertar una fecha–.

Miku asintió con la cabeza, aún tenía dudas de cómo había llegado hasta ella y el porqué de eso. Sintió como pasaban los dedos por su cabello, con delicadeza y hasta con cierto grado de temor, no veía al reflejo y rogaba, esperaba, que fuera la mano de su estilista la que cepillaba su cabello con tanto cuidado. El toque se volvió más atrevido y sintió la mano posarse en la coronilla de su cabeza y bajar lentamente hasta sus hombros.

–Tienes un cabello hermoso, es muy suave–.

El corazón de Miku golpeó con fuerza su pecho, sentía el tamborileo, su respiración se enganchó para después acelerarse, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sentía el bombeo de su sangre en sus oídos. Tragó con dificultad. Su cabello era algo en cierto grado íntimo para ella, era como su orgullo; su larga melena turquesa era un gesto distintivo de ella y lo adoraba. No era la primera, y no sería, vez que alguien lo alagaba. Pero si era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba con tanto cuidado y susurraba el alago.

–Gracias–.

Levantó nerviosa la mirada, observando el reflejo del chico. Fukase estaba a su izquierda, mientras que su estilista trabajaba del lado derecho. El chico tomó un mechón y lo observó en silencio, sus largos dedos se mezclaban con las finas hebras perfectamente cuidadas. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, no era la sonrisa burlona de la junta de fans, no era la sonrisa amigable como la que vio en las máquinas expendedoras y no era la sonrisa que le había dado a Avanna; era una sonrisa tranquila, apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios. Miku se tensó cuando lo observó llevarse el mechón a la cara.

–Huele bien–.

–Es el acondicionador–. Se defendió Miku. –Muchos productos para el cabello, lociones también–.

–¿Usas lociones para el cabello? –.

–No, no usa lociones para el cabello–. Intervino una tercera voz y Miku cerró los ojos con frustración.

No podía creer que se había olvidado de Meiko, su manager estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá que estaba detrás de ella. La mayor descansaba su mejilla en su mano derecha, la cual estaba sobre el descansabrazos del sofá, levantó la mirada de su teléfono y una sonrisa se posó en sus pintados labios. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a balancear la izquierda con inocencia. Fukase se giró a verla, Miku hundió el rostro en la revista y rogaba que la tierra se la tragara.

–Miku cuida mucho su cabello, lo lava diario y se asegura de usar las mejores cremas–. Comentó casualmente. –Siempre tiene un olor a vainilla, a veces a jazmines–.

Era cierto, todo lo que Meiko decía era cierto, Miku adoraba su cabello y lo cuidaba al máximo, pero algo dentro de toda esa situación ponía nerviosa a Miku. Quizás era el hecho de que Fukase estaba olfateando su cabello y lo tocaba con tanta adoración que la ponía tensa. Levantó la mirada para reprocharle a Meiko y regañarla por meterse en conversación ajena, pero una mano sobre su cabeza la calló. Por el reflejo del espejo observó como Fukase se colocaba detrás de ella, su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Miku. Se inclinó y enterró la nariz en el cabello de la chica, Miku vio como su espacio personal era invadido.

–Es jazmín–. Susurró.

Miku sintió el cálido aliento chocar en su cuero cabelludo, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y la hizo separarse del respaldo de la silla. El agarre que mantenía en la revista vaciló y casi tira el objeto al suelo. Su rostro quemaba y sentía que había corrido un maratón; su corazón no paraba y sus pulmones buscaban oxigeno de manera desesperada. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber que decir. A través del espejo observaba a Fukase, quien permanecía en su posición con los ojos cerrados como si se concentrara para captar mejor el olor.

Fukase abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Miku. Los orbes rojos le miraban en silencio y Miku estaba cerca de un desmayo, o eso sentía ella; la penetrante mirada le impedía mirar a otro lado. Sus músculos se sentían tensos y en el estomago había un volcán en erupción. Miku no había notado que su estilista ya había acabado su cabello y ya no estaba su lado, no había notado que Meiko los observaba desde atrás con sorpresa, y mucho menos notó como sus propias rodillas querían temblar.

–Miku–.

La fuerte y estridente voz del fotógrafo sobresalto a todos. Miku giró a verlo, sus mejillas ardían y sentía la garganta seca. Meiko también se giró a verlo y se levantó, alisó su falda y regresó a una actitud más profesional. Fukase se separó debido al giro que Miku dio, pero permaneció detrás de la chica. El fotógrafo informó que ya era hora de continuar y Miku asintió, se levantó de la silla y arrojó la revista al tocador. Salió casi corriendo del camerino y no miró atrás.

Salir del camerino fue como salir de un sauna, aunque iba directo a las enormes lámparas sentía como si el aire fuera frio y le golpeaba en las acaloradas mejillas. Sus piernas las sentía entumidas y daba grandes zancadas para llegar al centro de las luces. Cuando llegó se abanicó con las manos, tratando de recuperar la compostura y de olvidar el atrevimiento de Fukase en el camerino. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló lentamente. El fotógrafo le indicó donde colocarse y Miku dirigió la mirada a la cámara y sonrió.

La calma le duro poco, ya que Fukase apareció de nuevo y se colocó detrás del fotógrafo, quedando en la mira de Miku, el chico levantó una mano y saludó, una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios y Miku estaba segura que él era consciente de lo que él hizo, sintió las mejillas arder de nuevo. Miku Hatsune, idol número uno de todo Japón, que ha dado incontables conciertos frente a millones de personas, que ha estado frente a tantas cámaras, que es el centro de atención de medio mundo; estaba muerta de nervios solo porque una persona le miraba posar para una tonta revista. Tragó con disimulo el nudo de su garganta. Aún sentía el fantasma del toque y el aliento en su cabeza.

Cambiaba de poses con tanta naturalidad como podía, pero los ojos rojizos la tenían en la mira y era casi imposible concentrarse; sus ojos más de una vez rehuyeron a la cámara porque Fukase estaba cerca de ahí. Las sesiones de fotografía eran largas y tediosas, pero ahora Miku sentía que el tiempo corría el doble de lento, el sentimiento de timidez la invadía cada vez que cambiaba de pose y su corazón parecía no encontrar un ritmo normal.

Miró de reojo a Fukase y gruñó molesta; el chico tenía un poder sobre ella que era casi escalofriante. Apretó los dientes, si él quería jugar a mirar detenidamente, entonces lo harían, Miku le demostraría que ese juego podía ser de dos. Su mirada se concentró en el chico. Fukase arqueó las cejas ante eso y sonrió poco después, al parecer encontraba divertido el que Miku le retase a un infantil concurso de miradas, pero no le importó aceptar el reto. Los ojos turquesas temblaban ligeramente, intimidados por los rojos.

Miku parpadeó, aliviando el ardor que el _flash_ le causaba y cambió de pose, pero sin dejar de ver al chico. Los ojos del chico contaban con un color penetrante, eran como un par de fosas de color rojizo. Miku observó las largas pestañas, eran espesas y ligeramente más oscuras que el cabello, cuando parpadeaba sus pestañas se encontraban con la pálida piel y se veían más llamativas. Las cejas mantenían una curva ligera, apenas se notaban debido al flequillo que cubría la frente.

Siendo sincera, hasta ese momento Miku analizaba los rasgos del chico; su rostro era ligeramente alargado, haciendo que sus mejillas fueran menos pronunciadas, sus pómulos sobresalían un poco y logró ver un color más oscuro bajo los ojos, obviamente eran bolsas debido a la falta de sueño, entonces Miku recordó que él también era un idol y pasaba noches sin dormir bien. Pasó por la redonda nariz y se detuvo de nuevo en los labios; se veían resecos y quebrados, no había rosa antinatural, no estaban humectados y eran una línea recta. A pesar de que no podía verla, Miku recordó la rosada lengua que en más de una ocasión la tomaba por sorpresa.

Un tercero sacó a ambos de su pequeño mundo, Fukase despegó la mirada de manera rápida y miró a su derecha. Miku parpadeó, tratando de comprender que había pasado y juntó al chico notó a su manager, Yuuma, si no recordaba mal. Los observó conversar en voz baja entre ellos, Yuuma se cruzó de brazos con gesto molesto y Fukase frunció el ceño; Miku nunca lo había visto fruncir las cejas. Un surco se formaba en el centro, sus cejas se inclinaban un poco y sus ojos se estrechaban, apretaba los labios. Los observó discutir un poco más hasta que Fukase pareció rendirse.

El chico se giró a verla y su rostro se relajó, agitó su mano en forma de despedida y le sonrió una última vez antes de darle la espalda a Miku y salir del estudio. Miku los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando a Miku rodeada por luces y en compañía de una cámara que seguía fotografiándola. Miku regresó la mirada a la cámara y continúo con su trabajo con profesionalismo.

La sesión continúo sin más inconvenientes, cuando llegó el siguiente descanso esperó que alguien entrara por la puerta del camerino, pero no fue así. Se realizaron todas y cada una de las fotografías, pasaron las horas y Fukase no regresó. No es como si Miku quisiera que el chico regresara a molestarla, siempre la hacía enrabiar o la incomodaba pero podía admitir que con él cerca se sentía menos estresada con respecto a sus deberes de idol. Era contradictorio; Fukase la hacía sentir menos estresada laboralmente, pero la estresaba emocionalmente. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

La sesión se dio por finalizada, estaba cansada y muerta de hambre. Debió despedirse de todos los trabajadores para poder retirarse, se sentía mucho más cómoda usando su sudadera que los ajustados atuendos que le tocó modelar por un buen rato. Detrás suyo iba Meiko en silencio, eso la preocupaba, pero prefería no llamar su atención, tenía miedo de que si la llamaba la mayor iba a burlarse de ella. Miku tenía suficiente con ella misma, no necesitaba a Meiko para morirse de vergüenza.

Llevó las manos a la trenza que las estilistas hicieron el favor de realizarse antes de irse. Su cabello seguía estando suave, debido a unas cuantas cremas que le colocaron para la sesión. El peinado no era como los que se hacía de forma rápida cuando estaba corta de tiempo, era ajustada y perfectamente arreglada. Incluso habían colocado un bonito listón rosa pastel en la parte final, colocando la trenza sobre su hombro esta llegaba un poco debajo del pecho. Su cabello estaba creciendo rápidamente.

–¡Miku! –.

Giró por inercia, ¿quién no giraba cuando llamaban su nombre de todos modos? Apretó su propio cabello y la sangre subió a sus mejillas. Fukase se acercó a ella con la misma sonrisa de siempre y Miku quería salir corriendo, ya no quería lidiar con él. Mientras se acercaba, Miku observó la sudadera de color gris y pantalones de mezclilla, una gorra aplastaba su cabello. Juraba sentir la sonrisa de Meiko atrás suyo.

–Hey–. Saludó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

–¿Te vas ya? –.

–Sí, tengo que ir a comer y después a una radio–. Contestó.

Fukase metió las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera. Miku fijó los ojos en las puntas de su cabello, ¿debería teñirlo de las puntas? Quizás azul, azul se vería bien. Levantó los ojos y observó a Fukase pasar la lengua por sus labios para después morderla y sonreír, era como si aguantara una risa. La diva frunció las cejas con cautela.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –.

–Tengo un ensayo en dos horas–. Miku asintió. –Tampoco he comido, ¿vamos juntos? –.

Miku se quedo en silencio, esperando a que el chico dijera algo; como que era una broma o que Yuuma llegara de nuevo y se lo llevara. Pero no. Se quedó observando al pelirrojo en silencio con una expresión en blanco. Sus manos sujetaban su trenza aún y su expresión comenzó a cambiar. Sus mejillas se encendieron y abrió los ojos lo más que su fisonomía le permitía, sus hombros se tensaron.

–¿Q…Qué? –.

–Que vayamos a comer, conozco un lugar cerca donde casi no hay gente. Ahí será muy difícil que alguien nos vea–. Repitió él.

La mente de Miku se detuvo, todo se volvió blanco y se quedó en silencio. Fukase le miraba expectante y Meiko se cubría con su teléfono para no reírse de Miku. La diva sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se disparó, una sonrisa vacilante se posó en sus labios. El volcán en su estomago estaba en erupción de nuevo y sus rodillas querían temblar.

–Ir a comer… ¿tú y yo? –.

Fukase rió. –Sí, tú y yo. Ir a comer, juntos–.

Fukase la invitaba a una cita… bueno, técnicamente no era una cita, iba a comer, a saciar una necesidad humana importante. Pero… ¿Qué no ir a comer con alguien era algo así como una _cita_? Era ir los dos, juntos, solos, a un lugar privado, como personas, a platicar y conocerse; compartir hobbies y ese tipo de cosas. Sus mejillas ardían, debía declinar. No podía estar a solas con él en un lugar tan pequeño.

–¡Suena perfecto!, no has comido bien estos días, Miku. Necesitas tener algo solido en el estomago, y en compañía siempre es mejor–. Maldita fuera Meiko.

Miku abrió la boca, para mandarla a callar. Pero la mayor la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló. La diva observó como Fukase tropezaba con sus pasos, Meiko también lo llevaba de la muñeca y él chico se mostraba auténticamente sorprendido por la actitud de la mayor. La castaña los arrastró fuera del edificio y Miku intentó zafarse del agarre pero fue imposible, su manager tenía la fuerza de un luchador profesional. Cuando llegaron al auto, su conductor abrió la puerta trasera a la orden de la manager. Meiko arrojó a Miku primero, dejando que esta se golpeara la barbilla contra el asiento y después hizo lo mismo con Fukase, pero él cayó en el hueco de los asientos. Meiko subió a su asiento y así mismo el conductor. Miku escuchó los seguros hacer _click_ y su auto arrancó.

–¡Meiko! –. Gritó furiosa.

–El transito es horrible y lo sabes–. Contestó sin verla. –¿Dónde dices que esta el restaurante? –.

–¡Meiko, esto se considera secuestro! –. Volvió a vociferar Miku, ahora roja de furia.

Meiko soltó una carcajada y Fukase intentaba salir del hueco; debía llamar a Yuuma antes de que este se asustara y llamara a la policía. Vaya fuerza tenía la manager de Miku… daba miedo.

* * *

Cuando tienes ideas, pero la escuela te manda a joder ):


	6. Chapter 6

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Miku estaba muerta de vergüenza, ya ni aquella vez que se tropezó con tacones en televisión nacional. Ya ni aquella vez que Gumi la hizo reír y terminó escupiendo el jugo de naranja incluso por la nariz. Ahora estaba auténticamente muerta de vergüenza, deseaba no haber nacido, o mínimo no haber conocido a Meiko. La diva se cubría la cara con ambas manos, estaba hecha un ovillo en el extremo izquierdo del asiento de su auto y buscaba refugio en la oscuridad. Sabía que la actitud explosiva de Meiko le pasaría facturas algún día, pero nunca pensó que esa factura incluiría a su peor pesadilla.

Fukase había dado la dirección y tomaron rumbo al lugar, el cual, por cierto, estaba al lado contrario en el que su auto había arrancado. Ahora esperaban a que el semáforo estuviera en verde para poder pasar. El interior del auto estaba en silencio y Miku rogaba que Fukase no los demandara por privación de libertad e intentó de secuestro, maldijo a Meiko de nuevo, debía encontrar un nuevo manager; uno que no la humillara ni secuestrara otros idol's. Abrió sus dedos ligeramente, para ver qué pasaba en su entorno.

Meiko observaba su teléfono con tranquilidad absoluta y Miku juró venganza, le haría pagar todo lo que hizo; no hoy, ni mañana, pero algún día lo haría. Por el espejo retrovisor observó a Kiyoteru, nunca en su vida pensó que su amable conductor pudiera traicionarla tan vilmente, estaba herida. Renuente, movió sus ojos a su compañero de asiento; el pelirrojo parecía entretenido en su teléfono, ¿estaba llamando a la policía? ¿Su manager ya sabía de esto? Miku ya veía el declive de su carrera.

Un sollozo iba a salir de su garganta, pero en cambio salió un grito agudo. Una vuelta cerrada que la hizo pegar sus manos al cristal y observar aterrorizada a su conductor. A su lado observó a Fukase sostenerse del respaldo de Meiko con ambas manos, intentando no caer de nuevo. El auto regresó a su posición y Miku chirrió los dientes; necesitaba un nuevo conductor también. Por suerte el resto del trayecto fue en paz.

–¿Tu manager… sabe de esto? –. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso, Fukase podría incluso ya haber puesto demanda.

El chico dirigió la mirada a su teléfono y Miku observó la quebrada pantalla. –Acabo de decirle, pero no le dije como termine en este auto–.

Una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios y Miku se preguntó cómo podía el chico tomar tan a la ligera un intento de secuestro. Si era siempre así, el pobre terminaría mal parado. Miku asintió y dio por zanjado el tema, un par de minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante rustico. Sus paredes eran de un naranja cálido, su puerta y marcos de ventanas eran de madera. El nombre estaba en un letrero sobre la puerta y en el estacionamiento había muy pocos autos. Estacionaron la camioneta negra cerca de la entrada, los seguros se levantaron y Fukase fue el primero en salir.

–Te voy a matar, Meiko–. Siseó Miku, cuando Fukase cerró la puerta.

La castaña rió. –Agradecer, eso es lo que deberías hacer–.

Miku estaba a punto de mostrar su colorido lenguaje de maldiciones, cuando su puerta se abrió. Fukase le miraba desde el exterior y con gesto le indicó que bajara, Miku se mordió el labio inferior y salió lentamente, una vez fuera se colocó detrás del chico. Fukase volvió a mirar el interior del auto.

–¿No bajaran? –.

–No, estamos bien–. Respondió Meiko, haciendo un gesto con la mano. –Alguien debe cuidar el exterior de todas maneras. Ustedes diviértanse–.

Miku fulminó con la mirada a su manager desde su lugar, la mayor no alcanzó a verla pero Miku esperaba que sus malas vibras la alcanzaran. Fukase no comentó nada más y cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la acera, y sin más que hacer, Miku lo siguió en silencio. El chico abrió la puerta de madera y Miku no quería ir por delante, pero aceptó el gesto y entró, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos y el tintineó de una pequeña campana. Escaneó el lugar.

Era pequeño, contaba con casi solo once mesas, todas esparcidas por el negocio. Cada mesa contaba con cuatro sillas. Las paredes tapizadas de un papel color beige y la luz ingresaba por las ventanas. Notó unas cuantas fotografías y cuadros colgados en las paredes. En frente de ella estaba una barra con la caja registradora y detrás estaba la cocina. El ambiente acogedor calmó su ira y pudo respirar tranquila.

Una mano se colocó en su hombro y se dejó empujar. Sintió la sangre subir de nuevo a sus mejillas y como el calor de la mano ajena se filtraba a través de su blusa. Llegaron a una mesa casi escondida, y desde esa posición, Miku lograba ver la puerta de lo sanitarios; al menos sabía para donde correr si necesitaba ocultarse. Fukase jaló la silla y Miku tomó asiento; tantos gestos amables la ponían más nerviosa, y lo peor es que no podía declinarlos.

–No sabía que fueras tan caballeroso–. Comentó, jugando con la mangas de su blusa bajo la mesa.

Fukase soltó una risa. –No puedo comportarme como nada menos si una dama me acompaña–.

Miku desvió la mirada y su sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas, ¿eso había sido un coqueteo? Esperaba que no, temía hablar y causar alguna incómoda situación, pero para su suerte una señora se acercó a ellos y les entregó los menús. Miku lo tomó y observó lo que podría ofrecer el restaurante, frunció ligeramente las cejas al ver que la comida era alta en calorías y aunque la boca se le hacía agua, no podía comer eso sin después ir a una buena sesión al gimnasio. De haber sabido en verdad habría rechazado, pero pensándolo detenidamente… Ella no aceptó, Meiko los llevó ahí.

–¿No te gusta? –. Preguntó Fukase.

Miku levantó los ojos ligeramente y lo observó por sobre el menú, él tenía la misma postura; solo sus ojos se veían. Sus cajeas estaban arqueadas y esperaba respuesta. Miku regresó los ojos al menú y miró los dibujos, para ver que se le antojaba más y ordenarlo. Juró venganza a Meiko, quizás el romper su dieta serviría un poco para sacar a la mayor de sus casillas.

–Me gusta, pero estoy a dieta–.

–Nadie tiene que enterarse–. Comentó Fukase con una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño.

Miku estaba segura que el chico rompía su propia dieta bastante seguido. Permaneció unos minutos más sumergida en el menú, era bastante difícil decidir; todo se veía tan delicioso que quería probar todo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía algo que no fuera controlado por su nutricionista que ya ni le importaba donde y con quien estaba. Comería algo decente por fin. Dejó el menú sobre la mesa, ya segura de que ordenar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su compañero.

–¿Ya elegiste? –. Preguntó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

Fukase sonrió y asintió, pero no hizo nada más. Miku comenzó a jugar con el menú y bajó la mirada. Era extraño quedar a solas con él, la última vez había sido en las maquinas expendedoras. La situación era parecida, aunque ella usaba ropa más decente y Fukase no estaba pegado al suelo, tampoco le estaba dando una crisis a Miku… No una tan fuerte como la de aquella vez. Bendita fuera la ropa casual que cubría todo el cuerpo.

–Ordenamos o… ¿qué? –.

El chico asintió, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y con unas señas la misma señora regresó. Anotó las órdenes de ambos en una pequeña libreta, tomó los menús y desapareció en dirección de la cocina, sin más que hacer, Miku juntó sus manos bajo la mesa y observó el mantel de cuadros de la mesa. Normalmente era alguien conversadora, pero el chico la ponía de los nervios y poco sabían de ambos, así que los tópicos de conversación estaban más escasos que los dulces que ella podía comer en sus _comeback_.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada y observó a su acompañante, que estaba en sus propios negocios. Fukase se retiró la gorra que usaba desde que salieron del edificio anterior, soltando su cabello y sacudiéndolo. Se veía esponjoso y más oscuro debido a la poca iluminación de su lugar. Dejó la gorra en el respaldo de su silla y regresó la mirada a Miku, le sonrió y Miku se mordió la lengua, la joven mantuvo la mirada firme.

–La comida de aquí es deliciosa y la señora es muy amable–. Comentó, recargando sus brazos en la mesa y acercándose un poco. –Lo bueno de las generaciones mayores es que no saben quién eres y no te piden nada–.

Miku asintió, aliviada de que el tema de conversación iba en torno al restaurante y su dueña. Un dulce aroma comenzó a llenar el establecimiento y el estomago de la diva comenzó a rugir. Se llevó las manos al estomago y lo presionó, apaciguándolo un poco; dentro de nada tendría un festín dentro.

–¿Vienes muy seguido? –.

Fukase suspiró. –No tanto como me gustaría; las dietas son muy estrictas y escapar de Yuuma es una misión imposible–. Dijo y comenzó a dibujar con los dedos en el mantel. –También la señora tiene una nieta que la ayuda, evito entrar cuando la veo–.

La joven comprendía el dolor de dejar de frecuentar un lugar debido a los fans o personas que pudieran reconocerlos. Le dio la razón. –Yo deje de ir a la heladería que está en la plaza central; hay tanta gente que poder un pie dentro es un suicidio–.

Ahora fue turno de Fukase de estar a su favor. El chico comenzó a comentar con confianza sobre sus incidentes en varios establecimientos; sobre el centro comercial, sobre varios restaurantes de comida rápida, una vez incluso en una panadería y que nunca fue capaz de comprar el pan por el cual había ingresado en primer lugar. Miku se sintió identificada, el dolor de tener que incluso vestir como vampiro para poder salir por un simple bocadillo a la calle le había pasado tantas veces.

Miku contó sus propias experiencias; la heladería, un cine, la calle misma, varios restaurantes caros también estaban incluidos, incluso con un poco de pena contó que en una tienda departamental en la sección de lencería femenina un par de fans la asaltaron por sorpresa. Fukase estalló en risas y Miku se hundía de vergüenza, al final el chico terminó admitiendo que le pasó algo parecido, pero en un baño público y por dos chicos y una chica. Miku preguntó como la chica había entrado a un baño de varones, Fukase le dijo que él seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta aún hoy en día.

Miku notó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba a Fukase comentar su terrible experiencia con su coreógrafo la primera vez que lo conoció; era la primera vez en meses que podía quejarse abiertamente de sus deberes como idol, era la primera vez en meses que podía relajarse y dejar de parecer perfecta. Estaba siendo ella, no tenía que mantearse recta, no se cubría la boca al reír, no media sus palabras antes de hablar. No tenía que estar pendiente de que alguien grabará sus movimientos o palabras.

Soltó un gritillo de afirmación cuando Fukase se quejó de los pantalones ajustados; el chico los odiaba porque eran demasiados apretados por enfrente y Miku los odiaba porque eran demasiado apretados por detrás. Esos pantalones eran una bendición para los fans, pero para los idol's eran el quinto infierno. Miku contó sin vergüenza aquella vez en la que Rin terminó rompiendo sus pantalones al realizar, o intentar, un _Split_. En ese momento Miku descubrió que Fukase hacía un sonido extraño al reír con fuerza; era como un patito de hule al ser aplastado.

Ante el ataque de risa, el pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la boca por inercia y se cubrió. Su risa se escuchaba amortiguada pero incluso así Miku escuchaba el curioso sonido, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien hacer esos ruidos. Su sonrisa se convirtió en risa, pero no debido a su anécdota, era debido al extraño pero divertido descubrimiento. Su propia risa contagió a su compañero y el pequeño ruido continuaba apareciendo causando a la diva reír con mayor fuerza. Miku sintió su estomago doler, pero no de hambre. Fukase se recostó sobre la mesa y sus hombros temblaban, Miku se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y sentía unas cuantas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

Unos pasos lentos y ligeramente pesados captaron su atención; la señora mayor se acercaba con una charola con dos platos. Tomando el control de sus risas se acomodaron en sus asientos y la señora colocó los platos frente ellos, les deseó una agradable comida y se retiró. Les tomó un poco de tiempo relajarse y dejar de reír cada que recordaban la plática anterior, cuando lo lograron concentraron su atención en la comida antes de que se enfriara.

Después del primer bocado Miku juró no haber degustado algo tan delicioso en años. El sabor inundó su boca, tomaba los fideos con más ganas y llenaba su boca a reventar. Cada bocado solo la hacía querer comer más. Olvidando quien era, donde estaba y con quien, Miku degusto cada segundo de su comida. Se olvidó de su dieta y de su nutricionista, ella comería con gusto ese enorme plato como si no existiera mañana… porque efectivamente no podría comer eso al día siguiente ni en los otros.

El resto de la comida se desarrolló en silencio, hubo una pequeña interrupción cuando la señora regresó con una jarra y dos vasos, pero tan pronto llegó se fue. No hubo comentarios y Miku engullía con alegría y agradecimiento; agradecía a los Dioses, a la señora y en un pequeño rincón de su cabeza y sin querer reconocerlo agradecía a Fukase por invitarla y a Meiko por obligarla a ir. La comida terminó, para desgracia de Miku, que aceptó que todo lo bueno tenía que acabar. Dejó los palillos sobre el plato con delicadeza.

–Quiero pensar que te gustó–.

La voz del otro la sacó de su pequeña ensoñación que consistía en hacerle un altar a la señora para ver al chico. El plato de Fukase estaba tan limpio como el de ella, la jarra a medio terminar debido a que ambos habían estado sirviendo agua en sus vasos. Miku se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, había olvidado que estaba acompañada y había comido como si nunca hubiera probado bocado antes, de repente la vergüenza regresó a ella.

Miku asintió. –Fue delicioso–. Confesó.

Fukase rió, ahora sin parecer tener un silbato en la garganta y Miku sonrió. Al final no había sido tan mala opción que Meiko los arrastrara ahí; había podido soltar el estrés de las últimas semanas y probar una verdadera comida. Quizás la presencia de Fukase la hacía sentir aún un fuego interno, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él, no era tan malo como pensaba. Posó su mirada en su compañero, el cual la imitó.

Sus miradas se encontraron como en el estudio de fotografía, pero ahora sin _flashes_ por todos lados, sin cámara y sin luces cegadoras, sin la voz del director pidiendo cambio de pose y sin calor bochornoso. Ahora un ligero aroma a comida casera y un clima templado estaba en el lugar. El pelirrojo le sonrió, sin burla y las mejillas de Miku se encendieron. Una parte de ella quería desviar la mirada y otras quería seguir mirando.

El silencio que los rodeaba ya no era incomodo como en tan contadas ocasiones, era relajante y en cierto grado íntimo. El corazón de la diva volvía a bombear con fuerza y sus manos volvían a sudar, pero ahora no era tan molesto como las otras veces. Una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios, causando que la sonrisa de su acompañante se ensanchará. Observó a Fukase separar los labios y el comienzo de una oración, se sintió nerviosa y se preguntó qué diría, cuando el sonido de un saco chocar contra el suelo los exaltó.

Giraron a ver el causante del sonido extraño y cerca de la barra una joven; de no más de quince años y con un par de coletas, les miraba con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa. A los segundo la joven dio un gritó de emoción y se acercó corriendo a la mesa. Ambos cantantes sonrieron enseguida, ignorando que su conversación había sido interrumpida. La joven no se molestó en ocultar su alegría, saltaba de un lado a otro y no sabía a quién mirar.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Santo cielo! –. Gritó. –¿¡Miku y Fukase en el restaurante de la abuela!? ¡Alguien pellízqueme! –.

Miku miró sorprendida como la chica se pellizcó a sí misma para comprobar que no era una ilusión, Fukase rió ante la acción. Las divagaciones de la joven duraron varios minutos más, soltando cumplidos para uno y después para el otro. Ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos de la joven que comentaba con excitación la alegría que sentía al ver a dos de sus idol's juntos y comiendo en el negocio de su adorada abuela. La conversación se desvió ligeramente cuando la chica comenzó a promocionar la cocina de la mujer mayor, pero no hicieron intento de detenerla. Al final la chica se calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que hablara más lento.

–¿Pueden darme un autógrafo? –. Preguntó al final, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y una timidez repentina.

Miku no dudó en decir que sí, acción que fue imitada por el pelirrojo. La joven volvió a chillar de emoción y la vieron rebuscar en sus bolsillos, sacó un bolígrafo y siguió escarbando pero no encontró un papel que usar, la joven frunció los labios y escaneó el lugar, parecía reacia a la idea de usar una servilleta. Fukase le quitó el bolígrafo con delicadeza y Miku lo observó tomar su gorra. El chico comenzó a escribir con cuidado sobre la visera.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –. Preguntó Fukase, sonriéndole a la joven.

–Yuki–. Dijo después de un tartamudeó la chica.

La diva observó sorprendida el gesto; Fukase entregaría su propia gorra con la firma de ambos a la joven. Una vez terminó con la firma, le pasó la gorra y el bolígrafo a Miku quien no tardo en tomarlos. La diva colocó su firma para después escribir el nombre de la chica junto al que Fukase había escrito. Dejando la visera con la firma de Fukase a la izquierda y la de Miku a la derecha, y el nombre de Yuki escrito dos veces con distintas caligrafías. Miku le entregó el objeto a la joven, que lo tomó fascinada.

–Pero… pero es suya, ¿no le importa? –. Preguntó Yuki, mirando a Fukase.

El pelirrojo levantó los hombros y le restó importancia al asunto. –Está bien, no te preocupes–.

Yuki abrazó el objeto y sonrió, agradeció y por último pidió una fotografía; de nueva cuenta ambos dijeron que sí. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a Yuki que no lograba sostener su teléfono adecuadamente ya que estaba temblando de emoción y la cosa fue a peor cuando los cantantes se colocaron a sus flancos. Fukase se rió de la chica y Miku sonrió divertida, la diva tomó el teléfono, colocando su mano sobre la mano de la chica y levantó más el teléfono.

La adolescente chilló de la sorpresa y Miku estuvo apuntó de imitarla cuando sintió una tercera mano unirse a ellas. Una mano mucho más grande y a la cual Miku comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Fukase obligó a ambas a estirar más sus brazos cuando levantó el teléfono, se burló de ambas por su baja altura, ganando una risa por parte de Yuki y un ligero rubor de Miku. La diva no comentó nada y quiso alejar su mano, pero el agarré de Fukase se lo impidió, se habría quejado de no ser porque ya estaban listos para la fotografía.

Al final se realizaron tres fotografías, dejando a Yuki más que satisfecha. La adolescente dio agradecimientos suficientes para tres generaciones más y la dueña del local no les cobró la comida en forma de agradecimiento y disculpa por lo que hicieron por su nieta. Decidieron no pelear con la señora y aceptaron el gesto, se despidieron de ambas y salieron del restaurante, una vez cerraron la puerta, Fukase soltó un suspiro.

–Me gustaba este lugar–. Observó la puerta de madera.

Miku lo imitó, a pesar de que Yuki había prometido no contarle a nadie, no se fiaban de que la joven chica pudiera mantener la boca cerrada. Una adolescente que acababa de conocer a sus idol's, obtenido el autógrafo de ambos, un regalo inesperado y fotografías no podría mantener la boca sellada. Regresó la mirada al frente y se encontró que junto a su auto estaba otro, de color negro y de cuatro plazas, Yuuma les miraba desde el asiento del copiloto.

–Hasta aquí llego la aventura, parece–. Comentó Fukase, mirando a su auto.

La diva asintió y se giró a verlo, el pelirrojo le sonrió y ella respondió de igual manera. –¿Nos vemos? –. Preguntó, no muy segura de que decir.

El pelirrojo asintió y se despidió, caminó hasta su auto, abrió la puerta trasera e ingresó. Miku observó el auto arrancar y retirarse del lugar, cuando el pequeño auto desapareció en la marea de automóviles, caminó a su respectivo transporte e ingresó. Tan pronto cerró la puerta, el auto arrancó y también se sumergió en el tránsito, sentía una mirada sobre ella, pero la diva simplemente miró por la ventanilla.

* * *

La escuela sigue igual, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ),:

Gracias por leer~


	7. Chapter 7

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

El transito se sentía extrañamente más pesado, el estómago se le retorcía y mordía sus uñas inmaculadas y perfectamente cuidadas, su cabello estaba mal sujetado y apenas lograba esconderlo en la capucha de su sudadera. Miró de reojo al taxista por el espejo retrovisor, no había llamado a Kiyoteru para que la llevase, después de todo era el día libre del hombre también. Tampoco llamó a Meiko, aunque eso debido a que no sabía bien que decirle.

El taxi giró y Miku observó el edificio de oficinas con el logo distintivo de la compañía. Iba sin hacer cita y esperaba que la dejasen pasan de buenas a primeras, aunque podría ser la mandasen de paseo. Sujeto con fuerza la correa de su bolso y cuando el taxi aparcó frente al edificio, la diva pagó con la cantidad exacta. Cuando cerró a puerta, se halló frente a las puertas de cristal. Suspiró y colgó su bolso en su hombro derecho.

Caminó demasiado rápido para su gusto hasta la entrada, las puertas de cristal se abrieron e ingresó. La iluminada y bien cuidada recepción la saludo, sin detenerse mucho caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba una chica, se mordió el labio en el trayecto; no tenía ni idea de que decir, cuando llegó, jugueteó un poco con la correa antes de carraspear un poco, llamando la atención de la chica, la joven levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

–Buenas tardes, bienvenida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –.

Miku sonrió y pasó rápidamente la lengua por sus labios. –Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a alguien. No sé si pueda avisarle que estoy aquí–.

–Eso depende–. Se volvió a su computador y colocó las manos sobre el teclado. –¿A quién busca y de parte de quién? –.

–A Fukase, de parte de… Miku Hatsune–.

Y hay comenzó lo raro, ella ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. El semblante diplomático de la secretaria titubeó y miró a la diva sorprendida, Miku apretó los dientes. La joven se compuso rápidamente y regresó a la pantalla, tecleó con diligencia. El silencio se volvió incómodo para Miku, pero se las arregló para permanecer en su lugar. Obviamente la presencia de la mayor diva de Japón en una compañía ajena a la suya, sola y en búsqueda de alguien iba a llamar la atención, por eso iba lo más discreta posible.

–No cuenta con cita previa, por lo que, por protocolo, no puedo dejarla pasar–. Respondió la chica, regresando la mirada a Miku.

–Lo sé, no tuve tiempo de llamar. Pero, por favor, déjame pasar–. Rogó.

La chica frunció el cejo debatiendo su respuesta, obviamente estaba terminantemente prohibido dejar pasar sin cita; Miku no tenía una. Pero la diva en verdad quería pasar, pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo a la secretaria, Miku se recargó en el mueble blanco y sonrió, intentando calmar a la chica, debía haber una forma en la que la dejase pasar.

–¿Por qué no llamas a su manager, Yuuma, y yo hablo con él? –.

La joven le miró y Miku le sonrió con más confianza, al final la secretaria se rindió y suspiró. Tomó el teléfono que estaba cerca suyo y marcó, a los pocos segundos le contestaron y conversó con la otra persona unos minutos y asintió con la cabeza, colgó y regresó su atención a Miku. La diva esperó expectante la respuesta, la secretaria aún parecía no estar convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, si todo salía bien, Miku recordaría recompensar a la noble alma.

–Estará aquí en unos minutos, por favor tome asiento y espere–.

Miku se tragó el suspiro de alivio. –Muchas gracias–. E hizo lo que le pidieron.

Se sentó en una de las sillas negras que estaban en más al fondo, eran en total cuatro sillas, era bastante cómoda. Dejó su bolso en sus piernas y se retiró la capucha, su cabello estaba sujetado en un _bun_ y un par de mechones largos detrás de sus orejas, los acomodo sobre sus hombros. No iba formal y eso la ponía algo nerviosa, esperaba no fuera un problema. Revisó su teléfono, no había informado a Meiko de nada y se sentía un poco mal por eso.

Su preocupación regresó, esperaba que la dejasen pasar, no podía pasar otro día con el alma en la mano; sabía que el chico estaba bien, pero quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras, además de que se quería asegurar que no era nada preocupante. Era un poco egoísta de su parte el querer escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a ella, cuando el chico, y su compañía, ya había informado sobre su estado en las redes sociales. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Pasos se escucharon y levantó el rostro, Yuuma se acercaba desde el pasillo interno. El hombre abrió la puerta de cristal y se acercó a la diva. Miku se levantó y ambos se saludaron con una corta reverencia. El hombre trajeado cargaba una Tablet en su mano derecha, al parecer prefería eso a un teléfono celular, como Meiko. Miku le sonrió sin saber que más hacer, después de todo, era la primera vez que conversaba con el hombre.

–No ha solicitado cita–. Fue lo primero que dijo y Miku asintió. Yuuma regresó la mirada a la Tablet y pasó los dedos sobre la superficie. –En media hora debemos atender una junta de fans, después tenemos junta de directivos, en la tarde estaremos en una estación de radio y en la noche un show de variedades–.

Miku frunció las cejas con preocupación. –Después de lo que pasó ayer, ¿tiene la agenda llena? –.

Yuuma despegó la mirada de la pantalla y miró fijamente a Miku, la chica desvió la mirada ruborizada cuando los ojos oscuros la escudriñaron en silencio. Había sido demasiado obvia, nunca había sido una buena actriz a diferencia de Luka, evitó deliberadamente la mirada del otro y no fue capaz de ver como el manager miraba un punto fijo en la pantalla, era fácil saber la razón de la presencia de la diva.

–Puedo darle unos minutos–. Comentó, captando la atención de Miku. –Será corto, debido a que debemos irnos–

La chica asintió, tampoco necesitaba mucho tiempo, con unos minutos era suficiente. Yuuma no respondió y le pidió amablemente que lo siguiera. Ingresaron al interior del edificio, el cual no era tan diferente al de Miku, pasillos inmaculados, puertas con sus respectivos nombres, oficinas, gente iba de un lado a otro, plantas en las esquinas y en las paredes cuadros de las portadas de los primeros discos de los cantantes. Llegaron a una oficina de juntas, vacía y sin ventanas, Miku sólo supo que era de juntas por la pequeña placa colgada de la puerta.

Yuuma le indicó que entrará y así lo hizo. Observó la sala, una mesa ovalada y con sillas de color beige, un pequeño adorno de flores artificiales en el centro, en una de las esquinas había un expendedor de agua con vasos de plástico a un lado. También había una mesa pequeña con mantel blanco y una cafetera vacía. Del techo colgaba un proyector apagado. Las paredes completamente blancas.

–¿Le ofrezco algo? –.

Miku no tenía ganas, pero no rechazaría la amabilidad. –Un vaso con agua, por favor–.

Yuuma asintió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Ahora sola, Miku jaló una de las sillas y se sentó en ella; eran grandes y cómodas, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y junto sus manos sobre su regazo. No esperó llegar tan lejos, si era sincera. Pensó que la detendrían en la recepción para siempre, pero al final la dejaron pasar. No se quejaba, estaba bien con que la dejasen pasar, pero sentía que se aprovechaba mucho de su posición de cantante para eso.

No le gustaba colgarse de su fama para saltarse políticas, pero en esa ocasión sería la primera y última vez que lo haría. Tenía una buena razón, después de todo. Tomó su bolso y lo abrió, revisando el contenido; tenía unos cuantos obsequios, pero los había pensado en un momento no muy lúcido y ahora que los veía de nuevo no los creía muy prudentes o necesarios. Torció los labios, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La puerta se abrió y giró tan rápido que casi rompía su propio cuello. Se encontró con la típica cabellera roja y una sonrisa sorprendida, sonrió ella también, pero con una mezcla de alivio y nervios. Detrás del pelirrojo iba un chico, que le dejó a Miku un vaso de cristal con el agua casi al borde, la diva le agradeció y el joven se retiró rápidamente, dejando a los cantantes solos. Miku sentía la llama de su estómago avivarse lentamente, no podía divagar en ese momento.

–Cuando Yuuma dijo que alguien me buscaba pensé en muchas personas, pero no en ti–. Confesó él.

Miku había dicho algo ingenioso, de haber podido y si sus nervios no la traicionasen, pero no tenía tiempo. Sin decir nada se volvió a sentar y con un gesto invitó al chico a hacerlo, Fukase tomó la silla que estaba al lado izquierdo de Miku y la giró, para quedar frente a ella. El pelirrojo le miró curioso al ver como el semblante de la chica cambió a uno más serio. Miku hizo acopió de valor y miró a Fukase a los ojos.

–¿Estas bien? –. Preguntó. –¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No va nada mal? –.

El _comeback_ de Fukase había dado inicio hace tres días y estaría de promociones por dos semanas, daría conciertos, estaría en muchos shows y entrevistas, tendría juntas de fans varios días casi consecutivos. Miku no entraría en detalles sobre el vídeo musical, ni lo que la hizo sentir, en esos momentos estaba tan preocupada que ya había pasado por alto el vídeo y todo lo relacionado a eso. Fukase le miró confundido unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos y boca, como si acabará de encontrar algo importante.

Miku se mordió el labio. El asunto no había pasado desapercibido, las revistas, los sitios web, el mismo internet explotó; Fukase se había desmayado en pleno concierto. Fue difícil no enterarse, cuando se trataba de idol's las noticias eran fáciles de difundir, más si era en un evento público y se difundían el doble de rápido si era algo alarmante. Un desmayo no era cualquier cosa, menos durante un _comeback_ , frente a miles de fans.

La diva se había negado a ver el vídeo al principio; un vídeo de pocos minutos y que se había vuelto viral en segundos. Se negó a verlo, no quería formar parte del morbo colectivo, pero su miedo fue mayor; una parte de ella quería creer que era mentira y que no había sido nada más que un mareo o un tropiezo, cuando vio el vídeo se dio cuenta que sus suplicas eran meros sueños.

La cámara y ángulo eran extraños, las luces estaban quemadas y el movimiento era molesto, pero eso no impidió a que se plasmará el momento. Fukase se encontraba en el centro del escenario, con sus bailarines siguiendo la coreografía, todo iba bien hasta que el chico comenzó a detenerse. Se llevaba las manos a la frente y se cepillaba el cabello, su voz se hacía más débil a cada momento y sus respiraciones más pesadas. Se balanceaba y buscaba estabilidad estirando los brazos.

Al final pasó; intentando dar un paso, cayó al suelo, el micrófono captó el sonido del golpe y rodó por el suelo. Los bailarines se detuvieron y estaban escandalizados, la música sin voz continuaba siendo estridente y las luces seguían moviéndose. Se escuchó el grito aterrado de los fans y la cámara se movió erráticamente debido a los empujones, se alcanzó a ver entre tanto movimiento como gente del staff salía y cargaban al inconsciente cantante a bambalinas. El vídeo terminaba con gritos de los fans preguntando qué había pasado.

A Miku nunca le había pasado, nunca se había desmayado en ninguna presentación, ni entrevista, ni practicando, simplemente nunca. Había tenido mareos, pero nunca había llegado a algo tan grave. Ver como Fukase había caído inerte en el suelo fue un shock que la escandalizo. Ver como alguien que había estado minutos antes corriendo y saltando por todo el escenario, caía al suelo como un vil saco era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Se vieron en la obligación de cancelar el concierto, pidiendo disculpas y calma, pero los espectadores no parecían querer escuchar. Horas después de que internet explotase, tanto Fukase como su compañía informaron que el chico se encontraba bien de salud y que su desmayo había sido causa de presión alta, que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Podían llamar a Miku exagerada, pero alguien no se daba un golpe en la frente y salía ileso y perfectamente bien.

Desde que lo vio no pudo estar tranquila, no descanso bien aquella noche. La cosa no mejoraba con que su teléfono le recomendará más vídeos sobre el incidente, incluso borrando el historial era tendencia y no la dejaban descansar. Se hundió en su preocupación aún después de ver los anuncios. El enclaustrarse en la seguridad de su cama no la ayudó. Y el resto fue historia; era su día de descanso, se fue sin avisar a su manager de nada, y se las arregló para ingresar a la compañía sin tener cita; toda una aventura.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a Fukase, con el corazón en las manos. Miró con preocupación al chico, y se sintió ofendida al ver que el pelirrojo sonreía, frunció el entrecejo; ella no veía nada divertido en el desmayo de alguien. Infló las mejillas de manera inconsciente.

–Estoy bien, se lo dije a todos ayer–.

–Yo no soy todos–.

¿Qué si había sido grosera? ¿Cortante? Sí, lo había sido, pero le molestaba que el pelirrojo se tomará todo a la ligera. Deparó momentáneamente en la expresión sorprendida de Fukase; el chico guardaba silencio y sus ojos perdieron el brillo travieso. Lo vio bajar la mirada apenado, Miku se sintió mal al ver que sus palabras lo habían decaído, sentía el calor interno aumentar, pero ahora de vergüenza y culpabilidad. Antes de que pudiera disculparse el chico habló.

–Sí–. Respondió. –Tienes razón, no eres todos. Error mío–.

Y sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa como la que le entregó en el restaurante; cálida y agradable. El corazón de Miku golpeteo con fuerza su pecho, sus mejillas y orejas se tiñeron de rojo, ahora fue ella quien desvió la mirada. Esos bajones y subidones de emociones eran bastante estresantes; había pasado de preocupada a molesta y ahora nerviosa. Carraspeó. Intentando alivianar su nerviosismo. Tomó su bolso y lo dejó en su regazo.

–Me encuentro bien, el doctor dijo que fue debido al ambiente del escenario–. Explicó el chico. –Pero que con un poco de descanso voy a estar bien–.

Miku le miró de reojo, su estómago se estrujaba, pero ahora de una manera extrañamente agradable. El que Fukase le dijera de manera personal lo que había sucedido, sin uso de pronombres plurales y en persona la ayudaba a calmarse un poco más. Asintió y rebuscó en su bolso.

–Escuche a Yuuma decir que tienes agenda llena hoy, y en mi conocimiento eso no es descansar–.

–Bueno, tendré junta con fans para mostrarles que estoy bien; no quiero que se preocupen por mí–. Respondió, observando los movimientos de la chica. –También habrá una junta, cancelaré todos los conciertos de esta semana–.

No pasó desapercibido para Miku como el ánimo del chico disminuyó ante la mención de la cancelación; ella mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor de fallarle a las personas que les habían ayudado para estar en esa posición. Lo miró con detenimiento y observó cómo Fukase bajaba los ojos con pesar. La chica regresó la mirada a su bolso y rebuscó con más ganas. El chico regresó a su ánimo anterior y sonrió de nuevo.

–En cualquier caso, no fue nada grave–. Reiteró. –No es algo crónico, o que se vaya a volver. Sólo debo tener más cuidado con respecto al calor del escenario y esas cosas–.

Miku asintió y apretó los dientes al ver sus obsequios; ahora sentía vergüenza de pensar en darlos, pero tampoco podía sólo llegar, preguntar e irse como si nada. Suspiró y los tomó, sin levantar el rostro se los entregó a su colega, Fukase los tomó y Miku sentía sus mejillas arder; su estómago arremolinándose tampoco ayudaba a la situación. Un chocolate y un pase gratis a un spa, véase a fondo, el chocolate favorito de Miku y el spa que ella frecuentaba. Fukase los tomó.

–Adoras romper tu dieta–. Dijo, haciendo obvia referencia al chocolate. –El spa es muy bueno, siempre voy cuando estoy estresada. Puedes ir cuando quieras–.

Escuchó una risa y Miku se hundió más en su asiento, infló sus mejillas y se negó a levantar el rostro. Escuchó el aluminio y papel ser rasgados, el tronido de la barra de chocolate ser rota. Miku levantó el rostro ligeramente y observó como la barra tenía una media luna; una mordida bastante grande. Rápidamente dio un vistazo a Fukase, que parecía haber degustado el oro líquido.

– _Woah_ –. Susurró. –Esta bueno… Muy bueno, ¿cómo nunca lo probé antes? –.

Miku no evitó soltar una risilla ante eso, Fukase no respondió y dio otra mordida; Miku nunca había visto a nadie disfrutar un chocolate tanto, bueno, quizás ella misma llegó a hacerlo en algún momento dado. Se relajó, pero prontamente se tensó; Fukase le miraba sonriente, Miku comenzó a rehuir a su mirada. El joven se acercó un poco más y la diva quiso retroceder. El pelirrojo extendió la barra de chocolate al rostro de la chica, incitándola a comer. Miku observó el chocolate.

La chica amaba, adoraba, el chocolate, era un manjar para ella. Siempre que podía lo comía, lo disfrutaba hasta el último segundo. El chocolate que le regaló a Fukase era su favorito, un bocadillo que podía comerlo a cualquier día y hora. Sintió sus mejillas arder peor que antes y sólo escuchaba el bombeó de su sangre, Fukase le estaba ofreciendo el lado de la barra que él antes había mordido. Miku estaba bien con compartir, compartir era bueno, había compartido una malteada con Rin hace unas semanas atrás.

Pero Rin no era Fukase, Rin era como su hermanita menor, Rin era una amiga cercana, Rin era una chica. Fukase era el chico que la ponía nerviosa con sólo estar a su lado, aquel que la hacía cuestionar sus acciones cuando ya lo había hecho, Fukase era el chico que la invitó a comer. Fukase era un hombre y Miku una mujer. Quizás la diva había estado viendo muchos dramas, pero… ¿eso no sería un beso? Indirecto, claro, pero beso al final.

Levantó la mirada del chocolate y supo que fue su peor error. Un par de ojos rojizos le miraban fijamente, incitándola a morder el chocolate. El corazón de Miku se detuvo de golpe cuando Fukase movió las cejas de una manera sugestiva, demasiado para el gusto de Miku. ¿Él sabía que estaba haciendo? ¿Sabía que Miku estaba sufriendo un dilema? ¿Fukase lo estaba haciendo apropósito? ¿Cómo una pequeña visita para saber cómo estaba se convirtió en eso? Sabía que no debía morder el chocolate, lo sabía y sin embargo abrió la boca y dejó que el chico introdujera el dulce.

Miku mordió, dejando otra media luna. Fukase sonrió como si hubiera ganado la guerra misma. Miku se llevó la mano a la boca y se cubrió, tan pronto hizo eso, Fukase regresó la barra a sí mismo y dio una mordida más; exactamente donde Miku había mordido y la diva sentía que no podía pasar por nada más vergonzoso en ese momento. No quería creer que Fukase estaba haciendo eso a propósito, pero las acciones del otro le decían lo contrario.

La puerta se abrió y Miku sintió que un aire frío entraba a la habitación. Yuuma ingresó y los observó, no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto al ver la barra de chocolate, más no dijo nada. El manager informó que ya era hora de irse, los cantantes se levantaron y los tres salieron del edificio, en los pasillos Miku se vio acosada por Fukase de nuevo para que mordiera el chocolate; ruborizada y asegurándose que nadie más los veía daba pequeños mordiscos.

Al salir, frente a las puertas, estaba el auto negro que recordaba vagamente era de Fukase y un taxi. Al parecer Yuuma había llamado un taxi para ella y Miku no sabía si agradecer o sentirse ofendida; no sabía si el manager lo hacía para cuidarla o porque no la quería más allí, decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Ahora con un cuarto de barra, Fukase caminó hasta el taxi, al parecer la despediría y Miku se sentía avergonzada de eso, no ayudó el que Fukase abriera la puerta del vehículo.

Caminó lentamente, con las mejillas encendidas, antes de entrar se despidió de Yuuma, quien se despidió con un gesto. Se despidió de Fukase y le comentó lo alegre que estaba de saber que él estaba bien, su corazón corría a mil por hora y quería apartar la mirada pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme. El chico le sonrió y de la nada tomó la mano de Miku. Su mano era extrañamente más fría que la de Miku, causándole a la chica un escalofrío, la diva ahogó un suspiro.

–Gracias–. Dijo él, acercándose a ella. –De verdad, muchas gracias por venir y por preocuparte–. Susurró casi en el oído de Miku.

Miku no podía mirar a otro lado que no fueran los ojos del chico, sintió como la mano ajena enredarse con la suya lentamente. El calor de su propia mano se mezclaba con la baja temperatura de Fukase. Asintió con la cabeza y un vestigio de un _de nada_ salió de sus labios. El pelirrojo le sonrió, una sonrisa nueva; estaba llena de adoración y el estómago de Miku se revolvió peor que antes y sentía sus manos comenzar a temblar. Fukase rompió el contacto y se alejó dando un paso atrás.

–Me encantaría quedar algún día, podríamos ir a comer de nuevo–.

La diva volvió a asentir, ingresó al taxi y cerró la puerta. No supo cómo fue capaz de decir la dirección de su apartamento y el auto arrancó. Miku observó la nada unos segundos, antes de colocarse la capucha, hundir la cara en su bolso y morir de vergüenza, ¿qué había pasado?

* * *

Tengan cuidado de su salud, gente. Cuídense :)

Creo esto solo tendrá diez caps, así que si lo sienten muy rápido quizás sea eso xD


	8. Chapter 8

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

No comentare nada del hiatus que tome.

* * *

Obviamente, ella sabía que pasaría, quiso engañarse y decirse que nada pasaría, que nadie la había visto arribar y salir del edificio que no era de su compañía. Y obviamente, además de verla a ella vieron a Fukase, así que, efectivamente, los vieron despedirse. Miku refunfuñó y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, estaba frustrada y cansada.

Las revistas de farándulas, aquellas amarillistas y hasta las más profesionales tenían de portada la misma fotografía; cuando Fukase la tomó de la mano y ella parecía tener un encuentro del tercer tipo porque tenía la mirada perdida. El ver sus mejillas sonrojadas en la fotografía la enfurecía más de lo que ya estaba.

Si no les bastaba con ponerla como portada, en el artículo había fotografías de cuando ingresó y salió del edificio, ¿la siguieron hasta en el auto? ¿O acaso acampaban fuera del edificio? No podía con los paparazzis, eran insufribles. A todo esto, ¿cómo le habían hecho las imprentas para sacar tirajes de miles en tan sólo un día? Al parecer todo el mundo se puso en contra ese mismo día; las revistas salieron a la venta en tiempo récord, el internet llenó de teorías, los programas televisivos y radiodifusores comentándolo.

Levantó la mirada, enfrente suyo Meiko tenía una de las tantas revistas amarillistas. Meiko no la riñó por ir sola por la ciudad, y mucho menos le exigió explicación, no, su manager fue mucho más cruel. Meiko se burló de ella, sus chistes de doble sentido, gestos sugerentes, palabras sueltas que para cualquiera era algo sin importancia, pero Miku conocía a esa mujer. Apretó los dientes.

Lo peor del asunto era que no había siquiera comenzado bien, Fukase estaba fuera del lente debido a su descanso después del desmayo, pero Miku seguía activa. Quien recibía las bombas de preguntas era ella, Fukase bien podía ignorar las redes sociales y los medios de comunicación, pero ella no.

Ella tenía fans que atender, fans que se dividían en tres; los fans que aceptaban y apoyaban la supuesta pareja (ya hasta tenían nombre de pareja y Miku elogiaba su trabajo rápido), los que odiaban con fiereza la supuesta relación y se dedicaban a insultar a Fukase y sus fans, y los últimos que eran los favoritos de la diva, lo que no les importaba un pepino y sólo escuchaban la música en paz.

Miku no podía decir nada, ser un idol y dar declaraciones románticas, o supuestamente románticas, era atenderse a la ley de " _Todo lo que digas puede, y será, usado en tu contra_ ", y Miku ahora no podía lidiar con eso. Fukase estaba en una situación parecida, pero al chico todo parecía resbalarle, ya que ni se inmutaba.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió, gimió largo y tendido, estaba frustrada, molesta, desesperada y avergonzada. Fukase la había dejado a su suerte, él comenzaba todo y ella era quien debía lidiar con las consecuencias, gracias a Dios no estaban bajo la misma firma, de estarlo sería un autentico infierno.

Y ahora estaba lidiando con una de esas consecuencias, esa misma consecuencia tenía el cabello verde, era cantante y actriz y estaba entrando con furia que no se molestaba en disimular. Gumi azotó la puerta de cristal, Miku temió que se rompiera, la chica caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban Meiko y Miku, se sentó en la única silla libre y permaneció en silencio.

Miku la observó, esperando a que su amiga explotara y le dijera todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo, Gumi se giró a verla, aún con sus finas cejas fruncidas, Miku suspiró y dejó las manos sobre su regazó, contó mentalmente hasta el diez y en el último dígito, Gumi golpeó la pobre mesa de metal con amabas manos. Qué bueno que estaban en las oficinas de la compañía de Miku.

–¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras! –. Exclamó. –¡Se supone que somos amigas para siempre y por siempre, lo prometiste por el meñique! –.

Promesa que habían hecho hace seis años, aún cuando eran nuevas en el medio, jóvenes e inexpertas. Prometieron estar juntas ante todo y siempre contar con la otra, a pesar de que sus agendas eran totalmente opuestas, siempre quedaban para conversar por llamadas de teléfono o se mandaban mensajes. Suspiró.

–Lo sé–. Respondió por lo bajo.

–¡¿Entonces?! ¡Me tuve que enterar por la televisión! ¡En la radio no paran de hablar de esto! ¡Tu página oficial estaba saturada! –.

Y tan pronto como comenzó a gritar, se calmó, se dejó caer en su silla, miró a Miku con ojos acuosos y tristes. Miku sintió un nudo en la garganta y como sus propios ojos se comenzaban a humedecer, maldita fuera Gumi y su empatía.

–¿Ya no confías en mi…?–. Preguntó en un susurro. Miku desvió la mirada con dolor.

¿Cómo explicarle a su amiga algo que ni ella comprendía? ¿Cómo decirle que ir a verlo fue un impulso? ¿Cómo decirle que ni ella misma sabía que pasaba realmente? Sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y se llevó las manos al pecho.

–Yo… no sé, no sé, no lo sé, Gumi–. Dijo.

El lugar quedó en silencio, incluso Meiko había dejado de lado la revista y la miraba, su deber no sólo era hacer que Miku llegara a tiempo o que sus citas fueran en días perfectos, debía velar por la joven cantante que aún era demasiado inexperta para el mundo. Miku se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndose, una diva no debía llorar, lo sabía, pero los sentimientos encontrados y difíciles de describir podían más que ella.

Escuchó un golpe más y saltó, levantó la mirada y a través de las lágrimas pudo ver a Gumi marcando a alguien por su teléfono celular. Se limpió las lágrimas e intento detener su llanto, no sabía a qué se debía la inesperada llamada, pero prefería no interferir en ella. El sonido de espera apareció dos veces, hasta que contestaron.

–Tienes cinco para decirme que pretendes con mi amiga–. Dijo Gumi, mucho antes de que la otra persona hablase.

Se escuchó una risa corta del otro lado. –¿ _Perdón_? –.

La sangre de Miku se heló, quizás jamás había escuchado su voz por el teléfono, pero reconocería la voz de Fukase hasta con tapones en los oídos. Se arrojó sobre la mesa, para tomar el teléfono y colgar, pero Gumi fue más rápida y lo alejó. Sobre la mesa Miku le observaba aterrada, ya ni estaba llorando. Antes de que Gumi siguiera conversando, Miku decidió que eso no podía pasar.

Trepó a la mesa y se arrojó sobre su amiga, quien gritó de manera muy chillante y ambas cayeron al suelo. Peleaban por el artefacto que había rodado por el suelo, Miku se levantó y gateó hasta el artefacto, pero Gumi la tomó del borde de la falta y la levantó, Miku gritó y se cubrió al instante. Gumi usó la distracción y se levantó a tomar el teléfono.

Miku la tomó del tobillo y Gumi cayó de rodillas, pero igual intentó tomar el aparato, Miku tiró de ella. Gumi en pánico comenzó a gritar el color de la ropa interior de la diva, causando que Miku sólo se enfureciera.

– _¿Hola? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Gumi?_ –.

Ambas se quedaron congeladas, la llamada seguía en curso y Miku sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas al darse cuenta que Fukase había escuchado de qué color era su ropa interior. Meiko, aquella que no se estaba revolcando en el suelo en esos momentos, tomó el teléfono y lo llevó a su rostro.

–Lo lamento, se marcó el número equivocado–. Respondió diplomática.

– _Eh… ¿Está bien?... Espera, ¿no eres la manager de Mi-?–._ Y colgó.

La diva gimió cansada y se dejó hacer sobre Gumi, quien también dejó de forcejear. Meiko dejó el aparato sobre la mesa, que había sobrevivido y se mantuvo en pie, para después sentarse en su respectiva silla y tomar la revista para leer de nueva cuenta. Las cantantes permanecieron en el suelo, recobrando la energía que pelearon segundos antes.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo tienes su número? –. Preguntó Miku, su voz amortiguada.

Ciertamente, no sabía que Gumi y Fukase siquiera se conocieran, un sentimiento agrió se instaló en su pecho, el chico había contestado la llamada casi al instante, el triste recuerdo de los mensajes nunca contestados llegó a su mente. Se levantó y gateando se acercó al sofá, recargó los brazos en el mueble y la cabeza sobre ellos.

–Fue a mi compañía porque quería conocer a mi coreógrafo–. Respondió Gumi, sentándose. –Nos hicimos amigos e intercambiamos números–.

Miku asintió con la cabeza, pero sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Si recordaba ellos habían intercambiado los números en una circunstancia parecida, habían coincidido en un lugar, conversaron un poco e intercambiaron números. Al parecer ese era el método que usaba el pelirrojo para hacer amistades, era eficiente si se ponía a pensar.

Pero eso no evitaba que le doliese un poco, eso significaba que Fukase se acercaba a cualquier otra persona y entablaba conversación así como así. Eso hacía que su primer encuentro se volviera como cualquier otro, Miku no supo porque le dolía, pero ni siendo consciente de sus pensamientos infantiles lograba calmarse. Tampoco ayudaba que el chico respondiera tan rápido ante la llamada de Gumi.

Gumi jadeó sorprendida y Miku giró a verla, su amiga de cabellos verdes le miraba como cuando miraba el drama de las cinco. La diva frunció las cejas, los ojos de Gumi brillaban y una sonrisa apareció con velocidad en sus labios pintados de rosa. El rostro de su amiga brillaba de emoción, Gumi se acercó gateando y se sentó frente a Miku, tomó las manos de la diva entre las suyas.

La diva le miró sorprendida y molesta, intentó librarse del agarre de su amiga, pero esta entrelazó sus dedos impidiéndole soltarse. Miku se resignó y esperó a que Gumi hablase, a veces era tan difícil saber qué pasaba por la mente de la chica, podía llegar a ser realmente densa, ni su hermana Lily lograba saber la mayor parte del tiempo que pensaba Gumi.

–¿Desde cuándo? –. Preguntó con ilusión.

Miku arqueó una ceja. –¿Desde cuándo, qué? –.

–Desde cuando te gusta Fukase–.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Miku en tiempo récord, sus mejillas se calentaron y sus orejas estaban tan rojas que se notaban aún debajo del cabello, sólo le faltaba sacar humo por las orejas y sonar como silbato de tren. Trató de separar sus manos de nuevo, pero ahora por su propia torpeza no lo logró, Gumi le miraba sonriente y expectante. Una cosa eran las burlas sutiles de Meiko, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que alguien dijera las palabras " _gustar_ " y " _Fukase_ " en una sola oración.

–¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? –. Dijo, bajando la mirada. –¿De dónde sacas que me-me-me…? ¡¿Qué dices, Gumi?! –.

La mencionada rió. –Es tierno que no puedas ni decir la palabra con su nombre–.

Miku gruñó y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus coletas se sacudieran, su rostro ardía. Gumi rió de la ternura de su amiga, como ante el mínimo comentario romántico la ponía nerviosa y se ruborizaba. Era irónico como Miku podía cantar sobre el amor pero era incapaz de aceptar sentirlo, o siquiera darse cuenta.

–Te _guuusta_ Fukase–. Canturreó y Miku le miró con las cejas fruncidas.

–¡Basta! –.

–Se gustan, se quieren, se besan–. Siguió cantando y se comenzó a balancear de lado a lado.

–¡Te he dicho que basta! –. Vociferó molesta la diva. –¡No hay gustos, ni nada! ¡No hay be-be-besos! –.

Gumi sonrió ladina, esa sonrisa burlona que hacía cuando sabía algo que Miku no, la diva frunció las cejas con insistencia, queriendo mostrar que tan molesta se encontraba, pero su rubor era demasiado como para poder parecer molesta. Gumi arqueó las cejas con diversión, Miku infló las mejillas y Gumi rió.

La de cabellos verdes se levantó, dejando a Miku ligeramente confundida, Gumi tomó su teléfono que estaba en la mesa y regresó a su posición anterior. Colocó el teléfono entre ellas y volvió a marcar el número de Fukase, Miku entró en pánico una vez más y estaba lista para tomar el aparato y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, pero Gumi la detuvo.

Tomó la muñeca de Miku y la paró, la diva miró a su amiga y esta sólo le indicó que guardará silencio. El tono de espera volvió a aparecer, pero ahora alcanzando hasta el tercer tono el otro contestó, y fue el varón quien habló antes.

– _Espero que esto no sea una llamada equivocada. No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿sabes?_ –. El tono fastidiado en su voz sorprendió a Miku, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así.

Gumi rió. –Sí, bueno, la primera tampoco fue llamada errada–.

– _No entiendo_ –.

Gumi se carraspeó innecesariamente, Miku se mantuvo en silencio expectante de que diría su amiga a continuación y curiosa de la dinámica entre ella y Fukase, quien parecía extrañamente exasperado. Gumi continuó.

–Repito mi pregunta de antes; ¿Qué pretendes con mi amiga Miku? –.

Aunque Miku quería negarse a sí misma, aunque quería decirse que no le importaba, la curiosidad podía más que su lado racional, miró la pantalla fijamente, como si lo pudiera ver. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, que parecieron interminables, hasta que Fukase inhaló para contestar y Miku se puso rígida en su lugar.

– _¿Por qué tanto interés?_ –.

–Porque es mi mejor amiga, duh–. Respondió con cinismo. –Y debo asegurarme de que ningún listillo se aproveche de ella–.

Fukase rió. – _¿Ahora soy un listillo?_ –.

–Respóndeme–.

– _Es personal, es comprensible que te preocupes por ella, pero no tengo por qué darte expli_ –.

–¿Te gusta? –. Interrumpió Gumi, causando que Miku le mirara escandalizada. –¿Te gusta mi amiga? ¿Miku te gusta? Gustar de " _quiero salir con ella_ " o gustar de " _quiero empotrarla contra la pared más cerca_ " –.

Miku se sentía como una tetera, no podía creer lo que Gumi había dicho, sus mejillas ardían y de haber podido le habría reprochado tal lenguaje, en su lugar le miró molesta y Gumi sólo levantó los hombros, como si eso la excusara de lo que acababa de decir.

– _¿Qué preguntas son esas? Dios santo_ -. Respondieron del otro lado. – _Pero si tanto quieres saber, sí_ –.

La sala quedó en silencio, Miku aguantó la respiración, Meiko dejó de fingir leer la revista y les miró con ojos abiertos a más no poder, Gumi se quedó con la boca abierta y las palabras en la lengua. Ninguna vio venir la respuesta, Gumi sacudió a Miku del hombro, sacándola de la sorpresa mientras ella misma trataba de recuperarse.

–¿S-sí? ¿Sí… qué? –. Carraspeó. –No te andes con acertijos, se dónde vives–.

Fukase rió divertido. – _No, no sabes donde vivo_ –. Gumi refunfuñó. – _Y… sí, me gusta Miku_ –.

Eso era demasiado, muchas cosas, muchas revelaciones, muchas palabras, muchos sentimientos. El rostro de Miku había alcanzado su límite, su rostro tan rojo y caliente que era casi posible cocinar en el, su corazón tan rápido como si acabara de dar un concierto de tres horas, su mente no sabía en qué pensar y las palabras del chico revoloteaban, su boca se abrió y sus ojos viajaron por toda la sala.

–Okey, gracias por tu cooperación–.

– _Oye, ¿pero qué esta pa-?_ –. Y le volvieron a colgar a Fukase antes de siquiera terminar.

–¡Dios! ¿Escuchaste eso? –. Gritó emocionada Gumi, dejando caer su teléfono y tomó las manos de Miku. –¡Se ha declarado! ¡Frente a ti! Bueno, figurativamente. Estaba por el teléfono y no sabía que estabas aquí escuchando, ¡pero da igual! –.

–Yo lo decía sólo por jugar… no puedo creer que en verdad este interesado…–. Susurró Meiko desde su posición.

Gumi abrazó a Miku por los hombros y señaló a la manager. –¡Obviamente está interesado! ¡Mi amiga es la mujer más bella de todo Japón y el mundo! ¡Estaría muy mal si no le gustase Miku! –.

Miku tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, no prestaba atención a los gritos de Gumi en su oreja, tampoco que Meiko estaba teniendo un momento de revelación, lo único en su mente era la voz distorsionada de Fukase admitiendo que sentía algo por ella. A su mente regresó la comida de meses atrás, la firma de autógrafos.

Esos pequeños toques en la espalda, aquella vez que olió su cabello. La mirada fija que le dedicaba, esas sonrisas que pasaban de juguetonas a otro totalmente distinto. Sentía un hormigueo en el estomago y se llevó las manos ahí. Sentía lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando Fukase se acercaba demasiado a ella, cuando le decía cosas que solo ella podía escuchar.

–¡Estoy tan feliz de que seas correspondida! –.

–¿Co…rrespondida? –. Preguntó en un hilo de voz, levantando el rostro.

Gumi le mostró su más sincera y grande sonrisa. –¡Pues claro! Si ambos sienten lo mismo, entonces es correspondido–.

–Pero si yo no…–. Comenzó Miku, pero se quedo sin palabras a la mitad. –A mí él no… Somos, sólo somos amigos–.

La sonrisa de Gumi bajó un poco, pero al ver el semblante confundido de Miku su sonrisa desapareció por completo, tomó las manos de su amiga de nueva cuenta. Miku parpadeaba, su mente estaba en blanco, no escuchaba nada más que un pitido extraño, sentía retortijones en el estomago. Gumi acarició las manos de su amiga.

–¿Amigos? –. Dijo, con voz suave y calmante. –Pero él no te ve como una amiga–.

Miku negó con la cabeza rápidamente. –Somos amigos, sólo amigos–.

Gumi contrajo las cejas con gesto doloroso, acarició la mejilla izquierda de la diva, con cuidado, colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Miku. La diva continuaba dispersa, no le podía gustar a Fukase, no podía ser que él la viera como algo más que una amiga. No podía ser que él estuviera románticamente interesado en ella. Porque son idols, y si un idol se enamora es complicado porque no son personas normales.

–¿No te gusta? –. Preguntó Gumi. –Sí es así, dilo–.

Miku miró a su amiga a los ojos, Gumi se veía extrañamente seria, muy pocas veces su amiga se ponía así. Abrió la boca, las palabras estaban ahí, listas para ser pronunciadas, pero nada salió. Un gemido ahogado salió, las palabras en la lengua, pero la sentía pesada y le era imposible decirlas. Gumi le sonrió con cariño y Miku bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos. Gumi besó la coronilla de su cabeza.

–Te gusta, Miku. Te gusta mucho–.

Y Miku pensó, pensó que si Fukase la veía con esos ojos que ella no descifraba, que si él le sonreía con esa sonrisa que no era ni traviesa ni cortes, que si él tocaba su cabello… tal vez sí, tal vez si le gustaba Fukase. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo una vez más y un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios pintados. Quizás si Fukase sostenía su mano como aquella vez, quizás a Miku si le gustaba el pelirrojo.

Fukase miró la ciudad por las ventanas de su departamento. El teléfono celular en la mano, lo mecía de un lado a otro. Gumi jamás llamaba, por nada del mundo lo hacía. ¿Algo le habría pasado a Miku? ¿Los comentarios de odio habían alcanzado otro nivel? Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y golpeó la pantalla de su teléfono con el dedo índice.

No podía simplemente salir a buscarla, la prensa estaba vuelta loca, ir sólo causaría más problemas. Desbloqueó el teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, no era muy adepto a ellos, prefería la conversación frente a frente, pero en esos momentos no podía darse tal lujo. Escribió y borró el mensaje cinco veces, hasta que uno le convenció un poco. Lo envió.

 _¿Cómo va todo?_

Tan pronto lo envió se sintió como un idiota, era un mensaje tan genérico que no mostraba su autentica preocupación. Gruñó frustrado y arrojó el aparato al otro lado de la habitación, lo escuchó caer contra la alfombra y se cruzó de brazos. Miró los rascacielos.

Su pulso se aceleró de recordar la declaración que hizo minutos antes, bufó molesto, no tenía razones para sentirse como escolar con su primer amor. Recordó como Gumi le dijo que protegería a Miku de cualquier listillo, y aunque en su momento él se rió, lo dejó pensando; ¿acaso Gumi lo veía como un aprovechado? En las redes sociales ya habían aparecido los que decían que sólo se acercaba a Miku para colgarse de su fama.

¿De dónde sacaban eso? Sus públicos eran totalmente distintos, Miku cantaba sobre amores, sobre alegrías, sobre fiestas adolescentes y el paso de la infancia a la adultez y él… él cantaba sobre adulterio, sobre adicciones, sobre engaños. Era comprensible que la mayoría de los fans de la chica no lo quisieran. Suspiró desanimado.

No debió haber sido tan atrevido con Miku fuera del edificio, siempre había paparazzis donde menos te lo imaginas. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, la cara de la chica no tuvo precio, pero se sentía mal por lo que había causado. Los pequeños chistes de fans sobre ellos saliendo eran divertidos, pero ahora los comentarios de odio y las peleas de fans habían dejado de serlo.

Esperaba que nada le hubiera pasado a Miku, no podría verla hasta que lo dejaran volver, descansaría por dos buenas semanas, u aunque regresara, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de poder verla prontamente. Suspiró de nuevo, a ese paso se desinflaría. Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de su sofá y miró el techo blanco.

¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿Por qué eran idols? ¿Por qué las cámaras los seguían todo el día? ¿Por qué millones de personas estaban al tanto de lo que hacían día a día? ¿O por qué eran ellos? Cerró los ojos, entregándose a la oscuridad. El confesarse no debería ser tan difícil.

Cuando viera a Miku de nueva cuenta, se disculparía por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Cuando pudiera le desmentiría a la prensa y calmaría a los fans. Cuando volviera a ver a Miku, quizás, quizás sería directo y le diría lo que sentía por ella. Pero se decidiría cuando la volviera a ver.

* * *

Al fin pongo algo desde la perspectiva de Fukase xD

¿Recuerdan que no encontraba covers de Fukase y Miku? Pues ya encontré unos muy buenos


	9. Chapter 9

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Penúltimo capitulo, he de decir que siempre me cuesta acabar historias :v

* * *

Días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses. El tiempo pasó volando con su apretada agenda como principal distractor, tiempo en el cual la nota amarillista continuó revoloteando a su alrededor. Algunos fans seguían realmente curiosos al respecto, las televisoras necesitaba ranking y los sitios web simplemente no morían tan fácil.

Sin embargo logró sobrevivir, pero las cosas se volvieron turbias cuando Fukase había vuelto al ámbito, y fue en ese momento en el que Miku descubrió que Fukase tenía un talento natural para calmar a los reporteros entrometidos; en cada entrevista donde preguntaba por ella, Fukase lograba desviar el tema de manera magistral. Miku quería estar alegre de que el chico no metiera más leña al fuego, pero su nueva parte, y que apenas comenzaba a aceptar, estaba desilusionada de las pocas ganas de Fukase de hablar sobre ella.

Comprendía que el chico muy posiblemente quería evitar más polémica, seguramente quería evitarle más problemas. En los meses siguientes la noticia fue volviéndose más débil ya que no los volvieron a ver juntos, y ninguno se mencionaba mutuamente en entrevistas. El rumor se volvió un pequeño murmullo que sólo aquellos que llegaban tarde a la fiesta veían con sorpresa.

Otra cosa que la desoló, fue que después del mensaje que Fukase le había mandado, y que ella no respondió, el chico no había hecho más esfuerzos en contactar con ella. Ni llamada, ni mención, absolutamente nada; era como sus ganas de levantarse los lunes después de unas vacaciones. Era nulo. Eso la habría enfurecido un par de meses atrás, como aquella vez que salió su nuevo vídeo y Fukase jamás le contesto. Pero ahora era distinto.

Un sabor amargo y triste era lo que se posaba en su pecho, eso de saber sus sentimientos parecía más contraproducente que alentador. Y ante sus nuevos sentimientos su actitud cambió; cuando antes se enfurecía y molestaba ante la mención del otro, ahora simplemente bajaba el rostro y miraba tristemente el suelo. Las burlas de Meiko cesaron y se convirtieron en palabras de apoyo. Vamos, su estado era tan deplorable que Gumi le reportaba si sabía algo de él o no.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como adolescente hormonada, esperando que él la llamara antes y que se disculpara por todo y nada, pero ella no era así. Era una adulta, una cantante, la idol número uno y se debía comportar con seriedad y profesionalismo. O eso se decía cada vez que veía su bandeja de entrada vacía todas las mañanas.

El punto es que no podía permanecer más así, sus ánimos bajos y su tristeza constante, tenía fans que complacer y un rumor que combatir. Así que dando lo mejor de sí mantuvo la cabeza en alto y dejó que la sonrisa que todos adulaban se posara en sus labios de nueva cuenta. Con el tiempo se había enamorado de Fukase, quizás con el tiempo las cosas se resolverían solas.

Y cuando ya estaba mejor, cuando podía reír y sonreír, cuando dejaba de escuchar canciones tristes cuando estaba triste para ponerse aún más triste. Fukase apareció, como siempre; de improviso, sin anunciarse y dejando a Miku sin palabras. Eso de saber sus propios sentimientos y los ajenos no ayudaba a que hablara como persona normal.

Fue en el ascensor en una radio difusora. Iba entrando al ascensor cuando escuchó pasos apresurados y un jadeo terrible. Meiko sostuvo las puertas para que los otros ingresaran sin saber quiénes eran; porque Meiko podía ser buena persona cuando quería. Eventualmente los otros entraron y Miku se encontró con Fukase de frente, con un temible espacio de treinta centímetros de separación.

Los ojos rojizos se abrieron tanto como los turquesa, para después volverse medias lunas, una sonrisa brotó en sus labios y las mejillas de la diva se tiñeron de rojo al instante. Cerca de las puertas estaban Yuuma y Meiko, ambos bastante ocupados revisando las agendas de los cantantes que estaban a sus espaldas.

—Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver—. Comentó Fukase.

Miku asintió y desvió la mirada, momentos que ocupó el varón para moverse de lugar y recargarse en la pared del fondo del elevador. Sus manos descansando en el barandal de metal cromado, Miku se giró para no darle la espalda, pero tampoco era muy capaz de verlo al rostro; la confesión se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, con eco y todo.

—Eso es demasiado radical, habríamos coincidido eventualmente—. Dijo y se aplaudió a sí misma porque habló perfectamente.

Meiko observó de reojo como Yuuma presionaba el resto de los pisos sin siquiera separar los ojos de la tableta, pisos que ella estaba segura no debían ir, la castaña regresó la mirada a su teléfono y continuó contestando mensajes y acomodando la agenda de la chica. Detrás escucharon la risa de Fukase.

—Cierto—. Dijo y acarició el tubo de metal. —¿Estarás en el festival de invierno?—.

Cada invierno se realizaba un gran concierto, se invitaban cantantes de todo género e incluso internacionales. Era con alfombra roja y toda la cosa, con cámaras y asientos para los espectadores y los cantantes por igual. Era uno de los eventos más esperados del año junto con el concierto de primavera que se hacía en un parque nacional, alrededor de cerezos en flor. Y Miku podía decir con orgullo que ella había sido la estrella de al menos tres de ellos.

—Claro—. Asintió con la cabeza. —¿Quién no iría?—.

—¿Alguien que no esté invitado?—.

La diva levantó el rostro, ¿Fukase no había sido invitado? Podía ser, ya que era un cantante relativamente nuevo y pocas veces se les daba la oportunidad a novatos. Se sintió mal al recordar la pregunta retórica que hizo, y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Fukase rio de nuevo. El suave sonido ayudó a que Miku se relajara.

—Cuando me llegó la invitación no podía creerlo—. Comentó el pelirrojo, mirando el suelo. —De verlo en la televisión a formar parte de el, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría, y créeme, yo sé cómo se siente un balde con agua fría—.

—¿Será tu primer concierto en conjunto? —. Preguntó Miku, sonriendo al fin.

Fukase asintió. —Me muero de los nervios—. Dijo dramáticamente, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Ambos rieron ahora, el peso en el pecho de Miku se desvaneció, sus mejillas aún acaloradas pero ahora disfrutaba del suave rubor que tenía. Antes de poder continuar su conversación una campana digital anunció el piso destinado, ambos miraron al contador sobre la puerta y este mostraba el tercer piso. Miku no evitó fruncir los labios al ver la puertas abrirse y a Meiko salir.

—Entonces—. Dijo, girando de nuevo a ver Fukase. —No vemos… ¿por ahí? —.

El pelirrojo rio y asintió, Miku sintió el rubor brotar de nuevo y se alejó. Cuando estuvo fuera del elevador y antes de las puertas cerraran se despidió con un gesto, recibiendo uno igual del varón pero con mucha más energía. Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador continuó con sus paradas en otros pisos. No se dio cuenta que seguía agitando la mano a la nada hasta que Meiko la detuvo de seguir ondeando su mano a las puertas cerradas de metal.

Cuando la campana volvió a sonar y el elevador se movió, Fukase suspiró, estaba exhausto; corría de un lado a otro para cubrir la agenda al pie de la letra, desde la mañana hasta el anochecer. Extrañaba los días libres que le dieron de incapacidad, no deseaba otro desmayo, pero tampoco deseaba descuidar la agenda. Suerte tuvo de llevar el maquillaje aún y que Miku no notara sus bolsas pronunciadas.

—¿Cuánto más planeas llevar este juego?—. Comentó Yuuma sin verlo.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, Yuuma era un manager efectivo y eficiente, pero distaba de estar interesado en asuntos personales de su representado. Fukase sabía eso y por eso mismo lo había vuelto su confidente; Yuuma no respondía y no daba opinión, era como hablar con la pared, pero esta pared parpadeaba y respiraba, de vez en cuando hablaba. Desde su " _secuestro_ " a manos de la manager de la diva, Yuuma se comenzó a interesar en su lío amoroso.

Tarareó. —Pensé que no te interesaba—.

—Si afecta a tu reputación me importa—.

Fukase rodó los ojos, las semanas pasadas donde el rumor de las dichosas salidas Yuuma y su jefa no estuvieron muy contentos. Yuuma debido a que fue irresponsable y había actuado de manera atrevida con una fémina en público. Su jefa se encolerizó por dos razones; la primera porque había actuado así con una compañera de ambiente artístico. Y la segunda porque había sido Miku Hatsune, la diva número uno de la industria y, pues, acercarse a ella de esa manera era casi declarar una supuesta guerra.

Pero Fukase sabía la magia del contrato, y quizá no fuera abogado y no supiera nada de derechos y leyes, pero en su contrato no existía ni una sola cláusula que le prohibiese tener relaciones de pareja estables o pasajeras. _Jaque mate_ , jefa Sachiko. No se salvó de un buen regaño, pero al final su jefa no pudo prohibirle los coqueteos hacia la diva.

—El festival de invierno—. Respondió. —En el festival se lo diré—.

—¿Y si te rechaza? El siguiente año podrías ser invitado y sería infantil que rechazases por el miedo a verla de nuevo—.

La campana electrónica volvió a sonar y las puertas se abrieron, Fukase rio. Frente ellos se encontraron a más personas, que saludaron cordialmente, dejándolos entrar mientras ellos salieran. Siguieron por el amplio pasillo para llegar a su destino, Fukase miró sobre su hombro para ver a su manager y sonrió con malicia.

—Al menos habré tenido el valor de confesarme—. Fukase rio con fuerza al recibir una mirada molesta de parte de su manager.

El tiempo corrió de nuevo, era imparable y poco le importaba lo que sufriera Miku con este. Su agenda seguía tan ágil como siempre, sus fans presentes y el supuesto rumor de su amorío fue sepultado. Al carecer de pruebas y que ambos idols afirmaran que había sido una despedida amistosa y que lo que se dijeron fueron buenos deseos en sus carreras ya no se podía con nada más.

Los fans más aferrados afirmaban que podía haber un algo hay, algo que se ocultaba del lente público. Más de una vez en alguna que otra firma de autógrafos Miku recibió preguntas sobre el pelirrojo, que respondía alegando que eran simples amigos; que su corazón se encogiera un poquito cada vez que lo dijera era una cosa que nadie debía saber.

Hubo un caso donde una chica, fan de ambos cantantes, le confesó que había ido a una firma de autógrafos de Fukase hecha exactamente un día antes que la de ella. Le dijo con voz cómplice y ojos picaros que le preguntó al pelirrojo sobre los rumores. Miku es sensible, y una simple mujer enamorada, así que su curiosidad ganó y preguntó que pasó.

Al parecer Fukase de verdad no conocía la sutileza y a pesar de vociferar en medios de comunicación que no había nada entre ellos, cuando le preguntaban personalmente la cosa cambiaba. Si bien no afirmó que tuvieran algo, cuando la chica cuestionó sobre si le gustaría tener una relación con la diva, Fukase juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, sonrió y respondió.

— _Pelearía por ser el padre de sus hijos_ —.

La chica se murió de la risa al ver a Miku sonrojarse tal cual cereza. Después de tal información, Miku no dijo nada, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dejó más dibujos y mensajes de ánimo a la joven en el álbum que le llevó a firmar. No dijo nada sobre el tema, no comentó nada, pero tan pronto acabó su firma, ingresó a internet y no tardo demasiado en comprobar que aún existía gente que debatía sobre la supuesta relación. De nuevo la gente que estaba en contra peleaba con los que estaban a favor.

El tener citas en el ambiente artístico era peligroso, siempre existían los fans posesivos que atacaban a otros y denigraban el trabajo de la pareja del artista. Si bien Miku no sabía si Fukase algún día le diría lo que sentía de frente o callárselo porque la veía como alguien inalcanzable, sabía que no era culpa de sus sentimientos; era su profesión. Y aún con eso, aun con el posible fiasco de amoríos, Miku adoraba a sus fans y estos eran importantes para ella.

—¿Por qué debo llevar vestido? Esta helando—. Dijo con un puchero.

El aire acondicionado de la limosina era algo que agradecía a su inventor, lo que no agradecía era a su estilista que pensó sería grandioso ponerle un vestido en la alfombra roja del festival de invierno. Era bonito, no lo negaba, la tela era delicada contra su cuerpo y el abrigo afelpado la cubría un poco del frío. Pero, vamos, iba a convertirse en cubo de hielo.

Meiko le pegó sin fuerza. —No hagas eso, arruinaras el labial—. Revisó la hora y regresó la mirada a Miku. —Ve el lado positivo, a Fukase le encantara tu vestuario—.

—¡Deja de usarlo! —.

Y es que Meiko había comenzado a usar a Fukase como medio de control sobre ella; desde que se apresurara a sus ensayos, hasta callarla en sus rabietas. Meiko era un alma sádica y adoraba manipular, Fukase sólo se convirtió en una herramienta más. Aun sabiendo eso, el rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Miku, Meiko se carcajeó en su cara y la diva ciertamente le habría encajado el tacón de aguja de no ser porque ya habían llegado a su destino.

Atendía a la alfombra roja, donde le tomarían fotos y después ingresaría al teatro donde se daría lugar el festival. Cantaría un par de veces y sabía que Fukase también. En los ensayos esperó encontrarlo, pero al parecer sus actos estaban muy separados, ya que jamás lo vio. Pero escuchó por Rin que ella lo había visto salir cuando ella ingresaba.

Cuando el auto paró, Miku respiró profundamente. Cuando abrieron su puerta, colocó su sonrisa perfecta y salió. No sólo el frío la recibió, también una oleada de luces cegadoras, de gritos y halagos. Caminó y escuchó la puerta ser cerrada y el auto avanzar. Ella siguió con la cabeza en alto por el camino rojo carmín, ya vería dentro a Meiko, por el momento podía librarse de su sarcástica manager.

Posaba con sonrisas y guiños, dejaba que su abrigo cayera por sus hombros, aunque se muriera de frío. Su vestido de cuello alto y mangas largas no ayudaba a soportar el helado viento, mucho menos recordando que su vestido tenía una brecha pronunciada en las piernas, dejándola mostrar piel y por consiguiente matándola de frío.

Saludó con profesionalismo y observó varios carteles con su nombre escrito en ellos. Lanzó besos al aire. Ondeaba su larga melena que había sido ondulada para la ocasión. Guiñaba y sonreía. Los _flashes_ de cámara en su cara y los gritos de los fans en sus oídos. Miku amaba la alfombra roja, no porque fuera el punto de atención, la amaba porque era ahí donde sus fans la habían logrado llevar. Levantó las manos y las juntó, haciendo un corazón con ellas y gritó a todo pulmón que los amaba; el público gritó de emoción y alegría.

Cuando terminó su recorrido se colocó el abrigo correctamente y frotó sus brazos. Sus dientes castañearon y se hizo pequeña en su lugar. Estaba muerta de frío. Siguió andando a paso mucho más lento y cerrando el abrigo con las manos, intentando entrar en calor, lo cual estaba tomando mucho más tiempo.

Dentro del teatro la gente se movía con velocidad, los cantantes que iban antes, los que debían ir a sus mesas, los que equipos de ellos corriendo. Los que iba a abrir, si recordaba correctamente, iban a ser Flower y Piko, así que debían estar preparándose. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos; sabía que los gemelos, Gumi y Luka estarían ahí, podría ir a verlos ya que su acto era casi al final.

—¿Qué pasa con los abrigos peludos? ¿Están de moda? —.

Saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz detrás suyo. Se giró con rapidez y se encontró con una sonrisa pícara y divertida. La sangre subió a sus mejillas y de repente el frío desvaneció de golpe, y se comenzó a sentir sofocada de un momento a otro. Fukase rio de su reacción y para aliviar el ambiente.

Miku le escudriñó con la mirada; Fukase usaba un abrigo demasiado parecido al de ella, blanco y peludo. Mientras que el de Miku llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, el del varón apenas y alcanzaba sus muslos. Los ojos de la diva viajaron con velocidad desde el cabello estilizado hasta el rosado en los labios ajenos, y no, Miku no se preguntó si era natural o había sido colocado. Levantó los hombros con fingido interés.

—Puede, no sé, no se sobre las tendencias de moda—.

Fukase rio una vez más. —Eres la imagen de tres de ellas, es un sacrilegio que no sepas que esta de tendencia—.

La diva desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero. —Son cinco…—. Corrigió en un murmullo.

Esperó respuesta, pero no llegó ninguna; ni un comentario sarcástico y mucho menos una risa. Ante la falta de palabras se giró a ver de nuevo a Fukase. El pelirrojo estaba bastante distraído en su mundo y Fukase debía o ser un descarado o alguien que no sabía disimular; sus ojos la escaneaban de pies a cabeza. Y Miku se abrazó a sí misma como el primer día que conversaron, sus mejillas más rojas que manzanas y su corazón a nada de explotar.

—Te ves bien—. Comentó después de un pesado silencio. —Haces lucir el vestido, lo vi en un desfile de modas en la televisión y no se veía tan bien—. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que antes no comprendía la diva. —Está hecho para ti—.

Miku desvió la mirada nerviosa, antes había sido ignorante sobre los coqueteos del pelirrojo, pero ahora sabiendo que eran eso, coqueteos, la podían tan nerviosa que su mente quedaba en blanco. Sus ojos miraban todo, menos a él. Su garganta con un enorme nudo y sus mejillas ardiendo. Regresó la mirada al varón. Los ojos rojizos eran enmarcados por el delineador negro, haciendo que la penetrante mirada se intensificara aún más.

—Tú… también te ves bien—. Y no mentía, pero para ese punto Fukase usara lo que usara a Miku le encantaría.

—¿Iras a la fiesta después? —. Preguntó él, rebuscando en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Al finalizar el festival, tendrían una fiesta privada los participantes en un hotel cercano de cinco estrellas y donde los artistas extranjeros se hospedaban. Uno de los DJ que habían invitado como espectador daría espectáculo privado y habían rentado todo el salón de fiestas del hotel. Aunque no quisiera, Miku iría debido a que Rin y Len la querían ahí. Asintió mientras Fukase miraba su propio teléfono.

—Rin me quiere ahí—.

Fukase rio ante eso y se acercó a ella, al ver las intenciones, Miku acomodó su abrigo y cabello. Sus mejillas se volvieron a espolvorear de rosa y su estómago tenía retortijones. Al estar junto a ella, Fukase pasó un brazo por los hombros de la diva, dejando su mano sobre el hombro de Miku. La diferencia de alturas había sido compensada por los tacones de Miku, quedando un par de centímetros entre ellos.

El pelirrojo descansó su cabeza contra la de Miku, aun contra su voluntad, no pudo evitar disfrutar el calor que el cuerpo masculino le otorgaba. Miraron al teléfono frente ellos y Miku sonrió, a través de la cámara pudo ver como Fukase sonreía también. Se tomó la fotografía, congelando el momento.

Y debían separarse, lo sabía Miku. Estaban en ojo de casi todos, varios colegas les miraban furtivamente desde hace rato y uno que otro de los encargados les veían al pasar. Meiko estaba esperando por ella y si no llegaba a tiempo la castaña iría a buscarla y le daría una reprimenda por tardar. Tenía que cambiarse al segundo atuendo de la noche para atender al festival. Pero ni cuando Fukase guardó el teléfono se alejaron.

—Te veré ahí, entonces—. Dijo él, voz susurrante y aun sosteniendo el hombro de la diva. —Nos vemos—.

Miku asintió, sin moverse. Sintió como la mano de Fukase dejó su hombro para acariciar la coronilla de su cabeza y dejar caer su mano, cepillando las hebras turquesas en sus dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Miku y un pequeño quejido dejó sus labios pintados, escuchó una risa profunda y corta de Fukase. Cuando se separaron, Miku se quedó sola en el pasillo, el ajetreó volvió a sus oídos y cuando caminó para ir a su cubículo, ya no vio a Fukase por ningún lado.

* * *

Esto acaba el siguiente capitulo, el cual no se cuando tendré, la escuela esta complicada en estos momentos. Pero tan pronto lo tenga lo tendrán aquí :)

Gracias por leer~


	10. Chapter 10

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Es un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal :)

La canción de Mizki es el cover de VY1V4 de Voice (Koe), amo esa canción.

Creo que soy de las pocas personas que no shipean a Fukase con Oliver, y también de esa minoría que lo shipea con Miku. I need friends ):

* * *

Tener unas sola mesa para sí sola sería un desperdició de espacio y recursos, así que le tocó compartir mesa con Rin y Len, además de tener ahí a Luka. Lo cual la alegró bastante ya que hace meses que no veía a su amiga. Se saludaron con tremenda alegría y se sentaron juntas. Len se sintió excluido cuando las féminas comenzaron a platicar entre sí sobre temas que no le interesaban.

Poco a poco las mesas y butacas donde estarían los fans se llenaban. Los artistas con distintos atuendos a los usados en la alfombra roja; Miku estaba alegre de poder ponerse un pantalón, la ajustada tela le incomodaba un poco y apretaba sus muslos, pero eso era mil veces mejor que un vestido.

Las mesas a su alrededor se comenzaron a llenar y encontró a varios amigos, los cuales saludo con alegría, también encontró cantantes extranjeros que había escuchado más de una vez. Y también notó a Fukase; se había cambiado de ropa también. La camisa de cuello " _v_ " dejaba ver demasiada piel y Miku se sentía personalmente ofendida. Lo observó andar hasta llegar a la mesa designada a ZOLA, los tres chicos le recibieron con sonrisas.

A lo lejos también notó a Gumi, que al verla le levantó los pulgares y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, Miku sonrió con alegría ante eso. El resto del tiempo de espera transcurrió en pláticas, Len logró integrarse a la conversación finalmente. Las butacas del público se llenaron y cuando todo cayó en oscuridad y las enormes pantallas se iluminaron, se guardó silencio.

Piko y Flower realizaron un espectáculo impecable e impresionante. Ambos demostrando que no porque hablaran poco no podían expresar con sus canciones. Miku aplaudió con tanta fuerza que sus manos quedaron enrojecidas y le dolían un poco. Después aparecieron las presentadoras, unas lindas chicas llamadas Azuki y Matcha, Rin al instante dijo que había visto cada drama en el que salieron.

Concierto tras concierto, los cantantes desapareciendo de sus asientos para ir tras bambalinas para prepararse, entonces regresaban tras dar su espectáculo con otra ropa. Los fans gritando con emoción ante los diferentes performances y el tiempo corriendo. Las luces artificiales que cambiaban de blanco a colores diversos daban un ambiente atemporal y era difícil saber qué hora era sin la necesidad de un reloj.

Cuando Miku observó a Fukase levantarse durante el concierto de Rin y Len, tragó el nudo en su garganta. Nunca lo había visto cantar en vivo y por las malas lenguas (Rin) sabía que el pelirrojo cantaría dos canciones, en lugar de una como tenía pensado la diva. Cuando los gemelos acabaron, Azuki y Matcha tuvieron un pequeño segmento hablando con el público en general.

Durante la conversación, sus amigos regresaron con la ropa de su performance y todos les alabaron el arduo trabajo. Conversaron unos minutos más y la espera estaba matando a Miku por dentro. Contrario a Gumi que presenció, y desencadenó, la confesión de Fukase por teléfono y a quien Miku tuvo que contarle todo irremediablemente. Los gemelos y Luka no estaban al tanto de los sentimientos o siquiera la convivencia de la diva y el pelirrojo.

Miku no dudaba que Luka se daría cuenta prontamente, era muy perspicaz y la más madura del grupo (independientemente de su edad, Luka era muy sensible en ese tema), y los gemelos al final; admitía que no imaginaba quien se enteraría antes, ya que tendían a ser muy inconsistentes con los temas personales y con cosas sutiles.

Su suplició continuo cuando las presentadoras anunciaron a Fukase y desaparecieron por bambalinas. El público coreó con energía y las luces que se les dieron prendieron en rojos en lugar de naranjas y amarillos como con los Kagamine. El lugar quedo en penumbras y Miku agradecía eso, de esa manera sus reacciones serían menos vistas.

La música resonó con fuerza en el lugar, haciendo incluso las botellas con agua saltar sobre las mesas. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la pantalla principal comenzó con a mostrar patrones irregulares. Miku no sabía que iba a pasar y eso la estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero eso mismo la emocionaba; ¿cómo era Fukase frente a miles de personas y la televisión nacional? Era un misterio si ella estaba más nerviosa que él.

Pronto el escenario se llenó de bailarines que seguían el ritmo del instrumental. Las luces erráticas alrededor del escenario, iluminando al público y dejando casi en total penumbra el escenario, pero Miku lo vio. Notó entre todo ese ajetreo de luces y sonido estridente como la plataforma subía y Fukase salía al escenario. Las luces ni siquiera lo iluminaron cuando comenzó a cantar, la enorme pantalla mostrando letras e imágenes, los bailarines en su rutina.

Su voz era curiosamente suave, contraria a aquellas dos únicas canciones que Miku escuchó. Las luces lo iluminaron y comenzó a caminar entre la marea de bailarines. Su ropa se veía sencilla en comparación a lo que uso en la alfombra, dándole un aspecto más bien inocente. La letra era curiosa por decir lo menos. Y era un acto normal, rayando lo aburrido.

Pero todo cambió radicalmente cuando las bailarinas se comenzaron a quitar varias prendas de ropa y el público gritó con más fuerza. Miku sería honesta y admitiría que no esperó eso y mucho menos imaginó. Lo peor comenzó cuando el pelirrojo siguió el ejemplo de sus bailarines y se comenzó a deshacer de su ropa en pleno escenario; sólo para mostrar un conjunto distinto bajo las primeras ropas.

—Tampoco es para tanto—. Dijo Len disgustado ante la reacción de las féminas. —Están exagerando—.

Rin rio a carcajadas. —¡No te pongas celoso! ¡No es su culpa que tus fans no tengan más de quince! —.

Luka rio junto con Rin, Len miró ofendido a su hermana y estaba listo para pelear contra ella cuando la segunda canción comenzó. La música más estridente que antes, las luces de nuevo en movimiento e iluminando el escenario. El público estalló en gritos de nuevo y Miku no había despegado la mirada del escenario en ningún momento.

Las mismas letras explicitas y bailes sugerentes. Miku no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que lo habían permitido en vivo y todavía transmitirlo en vivo. Atrapó su lengua con sus labios pintados y apretujó el mantel blanco entre sus manos; observaba cada movimiento que hacía el pelirrojo y dejaba que la música penetrara sus oídos. Al finalizar, una pequeña pizca de celos se hiso presente cuando Fukase atrapó a una bailarina en sus brazos.

—Es tan falso y teatral—. Comentó Len, mientras el público aplaudía eufórico a sus espaldas. —Una cara bonita y es suficiente para hacer enloquecer a las mujeres—.

—Te recuerdo que tú también eres una " _cara bonita_ " —. Contraatacó Luka.

—¡Es diferente! —. Gimoteó y Rin rio con fuerza ante los intentos desesperados de su hermano.

Ninguno mencionó el silencio sepulcral de Miku, su discusión parecía mucho más entretenida. El siguiente cantante ya estaba comenzando y la diva miraba hacia la mesa de ZOLA, los varones conversaban entre ellos. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero Fukase regresó; su cabello seco y esponjoso, los ajustados pantalones y la holgada camisa que se transparentaba con facilidad. Se sentó junto a sus compañeros y ellos le recibieron con sonrisas y estrechando su mano.

Cuando el pelirrojo tomó asiento, sus ojos viajaron hasta Miku y al encontrarse con los de la diva sonrió con picardía y le guiñó. La sangre subió hasta las orejas de Miku y desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos sudaban y su pulso estaba a mil por hora. Se mantuvo en silencio el resto de conciertos, sintiendo en ocasiones la pesada mirada de Fukase y otras tantas ella misma mirándole con disimulo.

Durante el acto de un artista extranjero que fue invitado, Lou Tianyi, Miku se levantó y se retiró. Se despidió de sus amigos y fue a bambalinas, el concierto estaba a punto de terminar y su acto empezaba en nada. Fue rápidamente a su cubículo y su equipo le esperaba ya. Se cambió de ropa con rapidez, su cabello fue alaciado de nuevo y sujetado en coletas, su maquillaje fue reemplazado por uno más llamativo y se colocó el micrófono.

Mientras caminaba al escenario repasaba las canciones en su mente. Una vez pusiera el pie en el escenario nada importaba; ni su nerviosismo, ni el frío, ni Fukase mismo. Era ella y su público nada más. Ella cantaba por y para ellos, cada canción era para el entretenimiento y deleite de ellos. Una vez en el escenario, Miku daría la vida por su público. Hiso pequeños ejercicios de respiración y cuando le dieron luz verde; ingresó con paso firme.

La música retumbando en sus oídos por la pequeña pieza ahí. No escuchaba los gritos, pero veía el mar de luces turquesas. Las luces sobre ella cambiaban de colores y detrás suyo la pantalla mostraba un caleidoscopio, su vestido brillado por las luces dando un efecto metálico y sus bailarines alrededor. Abrió la boca e inhaló, una sonrisa grande y brillante en sus labios.

Las palabras fluyendo en su mente y labios, su garganta mostrando de que era capaz y su respiración siendo la envidia. Seguía cada movimiento como cada ensayo, sonreía para el público y las cámaras que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando acabó la primera canción, continuó inmediatamente con la segunda; contrario a sus amigos, ella cantaría un total de cuatro, todas de su disco más reciente.

Cuando estaba en el escenario se olvidaba de todo, siendo sólo el momento del final cuando se daba cuenta en el tiempo y el resto del mundo. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Cuando finalizó sus canciones sin ningún contratiempo, se halló posando y sonriendo. Se retiró una pieza y escuchó el grito del público, llenando su pecho de alegría y orgullo. Las luces se apagaron y fue su llamada de salida.

De nuevo en bambalinas arreglaron su maquillaje, peinado y vestuario, para que se viera tan impecable como al principio. Limpiaron su sudor y le ofrecieron agua para lubricar su garganta. La transformación fue rápida y en nada de tiempo ya iba de regresó con sus amigos. Todos ellos la recibieron con aplausos y sonrisas resplandecientes, Miku no evitó sonrojarse ante los halagos.

Tan pronto se sentó, se giró sin descaro a la mesa que desde hace horas vigilaba. Un par de ojos le miraban intensamente, Miku sonrió con timidez, el rosa tiñendo sus mejillas una vez más. Fukase sonrió, grande y mostrando sus perlados dientes, levantó ambas manos y aplaudió un par de veces más, sólo para ella. El corazón de la diva se desbocó y desvió la mirada, perdiéndose el momento en el que Yuu susurró algo a Fukase, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

El resto pasó con tranquilidad, dando un par de miradas furtivas a su colega; a veces encontrándose con la mirada carmesí y otras encontrándolo distraído. Cuando lo veía distraído no evitaba observarlo un poco más de lo debido, alejando la mirada alterada cuando recordaba que sus _fan clubs_ estaban en la audiencia y tomaban fotografías de ellos en todo momento; un movimiento en falso y el viejo rumor de las citas renacería.

La velada pasó rápidamente, cosa que la sorprendió en cierto grado y con ello comenzó la clausura. Para ese año habían conseguido que Mizki cantara uno de sus éxitos; Mizki, la cantante que despertó el amor a la música en Miku. Miku decía con orgullo tener cada uno de sus discos, singles y saber al pie de la letra cada canción. La cantante cerraría el evento de fin de año en grande, en compañía de todos los demás cantantes.

Y por eso mismo Miku caminaba por bambalinas con micrófono en mano. No se había realizado ensayo colectivo, más que nada porque había sido una decisión prematura el que cantasen todos, pero por petición de Mizki misma se decidió que serían todos, nadie se opuso a su deseo ya que todos deseaban al menos compartir el escenario con ella una vez en su vida. La diva se acomodaba la pequeña pieza en su oído derecho, cuando sintió como la empujaban por detrás.

Se giró y encontró la enorme sonrisa de Gumi. Sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción y en su mano izquierda el micrófono, Miku sonrió con alegría, olvidándose del empujón de antes. Gumi enlazó sus brazos y comenzó la caminata al escenario de nueva cuenta. Sus colegas caminando delante o detrás, conversando y checando sus equipos de sonido. Todos en sus pequeños mundos, y Gumi lo sabía al sonreír con picardía.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —. Preguntó.

Miku miró a todos lados, comprobando no tener a nadie cerca antes de responder. —No… Dijo que nos veríamos en la fiesta—.

Gumi bufó. —¡Se está tomando su tiempo! ¡Si de verdad te quisiera te lo diría ya! —.

—¡Baja la voz! —. Gritó Miku, con las mejillas ardiendo. —No todos somos como tú… ¿Qué tal si tiene miedo que lo rechace? —.

Y puede que todos esos sonrojos y el permitirle tener tanta intimidad con ella podrían significar que estaba más que dispuesta a darle el "sí", Miku no podía dar por sentado que Fukase entendiera que los sentimientos eran mutuos. No sabía muy bien que perspectiva tenía el pelirrojo de ella y por consiguiente comprendía que Fukase no se confesase; aunque por dentro ella también estaba impaciente.

Su amiga pareció meditar las palabras, hasta que la miró sonriendo de nuevo; Gumi podría tener una de las más bellas sonrisas, pero ese gesto escondía tantas cosas que a Miku le causaba escalofríos. Gumi sostuvo su mano y ambas deteniéndose al llegar a las escaleras traseras del escenario; la música estridente por el volumen y la voz de Mizki en todo su esplendor. A su alrededor el resto de colegas se preparaban para subir cuando el director se los indicase.

—¿Y si te declaras tú? —. Susurró Gumi en su oído libre.

Miku la miró escandalizada, las mejillas ardiendo. —¿Qué dices? —.

—Sabes cómo son los hombres, son idiotas—. Contestó Gumi, moviendo las manos restándole importancia a sus palabras. —Si lo dejas estarán en este juego de tira y afloja por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. ¡Es hora de que tomes el asunto con en tus manos! Que, por cierto, gran manicura, amiga—.

La diva sopesó las palabras de Gumi, ignorando el comentario sobre sus cuidadas uñas. Cierto que Fukase mantenía un juego de coqueteos que daba lugar cada que se veían, unos coqueteos que subían gradualmente y se volvían atrevidos en público. Mordió su labio inferior, saboreando el sabor artificial de su brillo labial, miró dudosa a Gumi y ésta le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante y una cálida mirada.

El director gritó la señal, y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras. Miku se llevó el micrófono a los labios y comenzó a cantar la letra que estaba prácticamente tatuada en su mente, cantándola sin tener que prestar atención. Frente a ella la marea de lámparas eran de color rosa pálido, el público coreando la misma canción que ellos cantaban. Al unirse el resto de cantantes el público estalló en gritos de júbilo.

Poco a poco se acomodaron en el enorme escenario, en la parte frontal del mismo estaba Mizki, luciendo un exquisito vestido de cola, sus negros cabellos brillando bajo la luz que la iluminaba desde arriba; no se sorprendería si Mizki se volvía tendencia en las redes sociales por un día entero. Su hermosa voz siendo segundada por la de los demás, demostrando la tristeza de la letra, pero haciéndola preciosa al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Miku viajaron entre sus colegas, hasta que encontró la cabellera rojiza; sus manos temblaban y sentía un nudo en el estómago, su voz había parado de salir y sólo escuchaba a Mizki en su cabeza. Miku sabía los sentimientos de Fukase, éste mismo los confesó cuando Gumi lo confrontó aquella vez. Sin embargo, no sabía que tan lejos quería, o podía, llegar el chico con esos sentimientos. No sabía si eran profundos o un simple flechazo, Miku no sabía más que las palabras del pelirrojo.

Pero sabía lo que ella sentía. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y se abrió paso entre sus colegas, pasando delante o detrás de ellos; las piezas en sus oídos molestándola y se las retiró con fuerza, casi tirando de sus aretes también. Sostenía con fuerza el micrófono en su mano derecha y el trayecto le parecía interminable; Gumi tenía razón, sí Fukase no decía nada, ella misma lo haría.

Cuando llegó hasta él, lo tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndolo. El pelirrojo le veía, el micrófono cerca de su boca, pero no decía nada, las piezas en sus oídos y sus ojos sin brillo de travesura o pillería. Miku estiró el brazo y tiró del cable del pequeño aparato, quitándoselos de los oídos. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó ante los bruscos movimientos, mirándola fijamente.

El sonido era ensordecedor, escuchaba a la gente cantar en conjunto con los artistas y Miku lo único que podía pensar era en la pésima decisión que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Tiró de Fukase, acercándolo a ella, se levantó en la punta de sus pies; tenía náuseas y sus mejillas ardían como nunca antes, el sudor de sus manos secándose por la tela de la camisa del chico. Y gritó a Fukase.

—¡Me gustas! ¡Se mi novio! —.

La canción en el clímax final, Mizki haciendo muestra de su potente voz, sus compañeros a su lado mirándoles curiosos, pero sin dejar de seguir la letra. Miku hervía por dentro, sus mejillas enrojecidas como si hubiese corrido un maratón y su corazón bombeando con tanta fuerza que su pecho dolía, la vergüenza reptaba dentro suyo con cada segundo que Fukase se mantenía en silencio.

Y cuando Miku pensaba que nada podía empeorar, los empujaron desde atrás. Miku fue rápida, evitó tocar el relieve del escalón que estaba frente a ella, evitando caer de bruces al suelo. Sin embargo, Fukase no fue tan rápido. Se tambaleó y cayó de cara al resto del escenario; un pequeño escalón de veinte centímetros no lo iba a matar, pero todos gritaron sorprendidos al verlo caer y escuchar el estruendo; el micrófono rodó lejos de su mano.

Sin pensarlo, como el resto de sus acciones, Miku bajó y se sentó a su lado. Tomándolo de los hombros y preguntando como se encontraba; los recuerdos del desmayo regresaron a su mente y el pánico comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella, pero Fukase empezó a levantarse para su alivio. Aún con el cuerpo en el suelo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus codos, el pelirrojo se giró a mirarla.

Sus mejillas enrojecidas, tanto que hacían juego con su cabello y ojos; la primera vez que Miku le miraba así. El chico abrió la boca, para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un chirrido ininteligible. Miku le miró sorprendida, y sin más, Fukase se recortó en el suelo una vez más, cubriéndose con los brazos, gimoteando cosas que la diva no entendía. Sin saber que más hacer, Miku se quedó a su lado, acariciando la mata de cabello rojizo y respondiendo a sus colegas que el chico se encontraba bien; y no pasó desapercibido las orejas rojas de Fukase.

Fukase suspiró, un largo suspiro que salía de los más profundo de sus pulmones. Sus manos y rodillas aún dolían por el golpe que se dio en el escenario, pero no dolían tanto como su orgullo. Miraba la ciudad por la pared de cristal del pasillo. En la habitación adjunta la música hacía temblar las paredes y luces de colores se veían bajo la puerta, las más nuevas y pegadizas canciones del momento apenas y hacían mella en su mente.

Por el reflejo vio como abría la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que las luces y la música salieran más estridentes que antes por unos segundos hasta que fue cerrada de nuevo, observó la pequeña figura acercarse a él y pararse a su lado. Sin los tacones se veía mucho más pequeña, su cabello en una coleta lateral y ropa casual, como la que acostumbraba a ver en ella. Suspiró una vez más y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Se supone que me declararía aquí, ¿sabes? —. Comenzó y realizó un puchero. —Ante la vista nocturna y las luces de colores en el horizonte—.

Miku soltó una risa apenada. —Puedes hacerlo aún—.

—¡No es lo mismo! —. Gritó y se cruzó de brazos, girándose a verla. —¿Dónde queda el factor sorpresa y el romanticismo? Te diré dónde; en el suelo, junto con mi cara—.

La diva rio a carcajadas ante la molestia del otro. Después de que tuvieran que sacar a Fukase del escenario arrastrando prácticamente. El chico no quería ni salir de su camerino por la vergüenza que Miku le hizo pasar. El rubor no se le bajó hasta una media hora después y el shock de la declaración un poco más. Ahora, en la fiesta después del concierto, el chico le había pedido, frente a todos sus amigos, que hablaran en privado.

Rin se entusiasmó al ver a Fukase, preguntando que si eran amigos cercanos. Len no se encontraba tan contento de ver a su autoproclamada competencia acercarse tan campante. Luka le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria a la diva y Gumi no cabía en su alegría. Miku calló y asintió, pero sabía que en esos mismos momentos su mejor amiga estaba contando todo el asunto a punto y coma exactas.

El declararse había quitado un peso de encima, sentía su pecho más ligero y el mirarlo a los ojos se había vuelto menos complicado, pero el rubor y calor que sentía al estar a su lado parecía no querer irse nunca; quizás debía comenzar a aprender a vivir con eso en su vida diaria. Tomó su coleta y jugó con los mechones, mirando de nuevo a la ciudad.

—Podrías intentarlo—.

Fukase soltó un suspiro exagerado, pero le tomó la palabra. Se acercó a ella, prácticamente acorralándola contra la pared, tomó la mano con la sujetaba su cabello y entrelazó sus dedos. Su mano libre la dejó en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de la diva y se inclinó hasta nivelar su vista con la de Miku. Y, como la primera vez que lo vio, Miku sintió su corazón dispararse, el calor crecer dentro suyo y sus mejillas colorarse. ¿Ese era el tipo de declaración que esperaba hacer Fukase desde el principio? Suerte tenía que era correspondido, cualquier otra lo habría golpeado.

—Me gustas—. O quizás no, con esa voz Miku aseguraba que nadie lo hubiese golpeado. —Me gustas mucho, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —.

Voz ronca y profunda, sus ojos pegados a los suyos y sus dedos acariciando la mano de ella. Miku tragó el nudo en su garganta y bajó el rostro. Era demasiado; demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo, demasiado intenso, Fukase era demasiado para ella. Todo el valor que obtuvo luego de volverlo una cereza se desvanecía. Sentía la mirada del pelirrojo sobre de ella, escudriñándola y recordó aquella vez en las máquinas expendedoras; ¿así se había sentido él?

Abrió la boca, su garganta no se había sentido tan cerrada. —Sí…—.

¿Eso los volvía pareja oficial? No lo sabía, ella había aceptado salir con él, pero Fukase no había dado su aprobación en la petición que la diva había dicho, y ahora mismo Miku sentía demasiada vergüenza como para preguntar sobre eso. Levantó la mirada con cuidado, sin estar segura de querer encararlo, pero a la vez queriendo ver como se encontraba Fukase.

Lo primero que encontró fue una sonrisa, grande y llena de alegre, seguido de las mejillas espolvoreadas con rosa, haciéndole saber que no era la única avergonzada en ese momento. Al final los ojos carmín, que le ponían nerviosa con sólo mirarla una vez. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la diva; la alegría haciéndole olvidar la vergüenza del momento y pegando la frente a la ajena.

Suspiró y miró los labios ajenos. Se había declarado un par de horas antes, sabía de los sentimientos ajenos hace ya bastante tiempo y la declaración oficial de Fukase no tenía ni cinco segundos de haber pasado, ¿podían besarse tan pronto? Probablemente debían esperar, tener citas y conversar sobre como lidiarían con sus agendas. Pero aquella lengua rosada que tantos pesares le causaba salió a humectar los labios, supo que podría pensar en eso después.

Juntó sus labios, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Sintió la mano libre de Fukase sujetarla de la cintura y ella sostuvo el cabello rojizo con su otra mano; las otras aún enlazadas. Se dejó llevar por el calor ajeno, por el palpitar acelerado de su corazón e ignoró esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que debía tener cuidado con sus acciones. Disfrutaba del beso que compartía con su, ahora, novio.

* * *

Y con esto acabamos, gente bonita. En realidad pensaba poner que se quedaban en una habitación de hotel (no iban a hacer nada intimo, sólo abracitos) pero la idea cambió al final.

Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, sea por curiosidad o porque le gustó la pareja o trama :D Los comentarios, favoritos y follow me hicieron muy feliz, así como las lecturas mismas. Se que es una pareja muy poco convencional (porque hay mucho más LenKu y OliKase, pero viva el MiKase, bishes) y pues a quien le da oportunidad, gracias. Y a quien le gusta, no estas solo/a :) Con esto llegamos al final.

Gracias por leer esta historia 3


End file.
